Wanted: Cowboy Bebop:
by Ryo-chanX2
Summary: Julia und Vicious sind tot, Spike erliegt seinen Verletzungen...oder doch nicht? Sequel zur Animeserie mit dem Pairing Spike x Faye, die sich mit der Bebopcrew ihrer Vergangenheit und einem neuen Feind stellen müssen.
1. Kapitel 1: Nachricht von Spike

Disclaimer:

"Cowboy Bebop" sowie die dazugehörigen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Sunrise Inc. und Bandai Visual Co.

Diese Fanfiction dient nur der Unterhaltung der Fans und ist nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke bestimmt.

Wanted: Cowboy Bebop

Was bisher geschah:

Nachdem Julia brutal von der chinesischen Mafiaorganisation „Red Dragon" erschossen wurde und in Spikes Armen starb, kehrte dieser noch ein letztes Mal zur Bebop zurück.

Seine Rache an Julias Tod galt Vicious.

Ein grauenvoller Kampf entfachte zwischen den beiden ebenbürtigen Gegnern, bis Vicious durch einen unachtsamen Augenblick den Tod fand.

Schwer verletzt schleppte Spike sich die Treppen des zerstörten Raumes hinunter, bis er schließlich bewusstlos zu Boden stürzte...

Kapitel 1: Nachricht von Spike 

Der lauwarme Wind zog stürmisch über das Deck der Bebop, als das veraltete Raumschiff am Pier eines unbedeuteten Dorfes im westlichen Teil des Mars' landete und langsam an den riesigen Dock dieses verschmutzten und ungepflegten Hafens koppelte. Die Sonne hüllte die heruntergekommenen Häuser und die wenigen, stillgelegten Fabriken in ein romantisches Rot und ließ diesen einsamen Ort ein wenig freundlicher erscheinen, als er in Wirklichkeit war. Es herrschte eine hohe Kriminalität, und Drogen und heiße Schießeisen beherrschten die wenigen Menschen, die dort lebten und arbeiteten.

Jet trat auf das Deck und schaute sich mit einem prüfenden Blick um, während die Sonne der Prärie hinter dem kleinen Fischerdörfchen einen prächtigen Farbton gab, dem selbst der sonst so mürrische und ernste Jet nicht widerstehen konnte. Er wandte seinen Blick vom Dorf ab und erblickte den düsteren Mann, wegen dem er mit der Bebop hergekommen war.

Jet war ein Kopfgeldjäger, der im Sonnensystem im Jahre 2071 nach Verbrechern fahndete, auf die ein -- mehr oder weniger hohes -- Kopfgeld von der Polizei des ganzen Universums ausgesetzt wurde, und damit seinen Lebensunterhalt auf seinem Raumschiff, der Bebop, verdiente.

Ihn plagte nicht nur der ständige Hunger, weil das meiste seines hart verdienten Geldes durch Reparaturen und den ständigen Kosten, um die Bebop auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten, schon wieder verschwanden, sondern auch dieser finster dreinschauende Mann, auf den er Jagd machte. Sein Name war Irvine Parrish, ein übler Bursche mit schulterlangem, schwarzem Haar, buschigem Bartwuchs und einer dunkelroten Brille, die ihm lässig das lästige Haar von den Augen fernhielt.

Er trottete mit großen Schritten in der Hitze des Abends durch eine Gasse und bog kurze Zeit später in einen Pub direkt gegenüber der Bebop, die das restliche Licht der Sonne in Frieden tankte, ein.

Jet grinste zufrieden. „Dich kriege ich schon noch, Irvine...du wirst dich noch wundern, auf den guten, alten Jet zu treffen, der die saftige Kohle kassiert, wenn er dich der Polizei ausliefert", murmelte er sich genüsslich zu. Er entschied sich, noch einen Augenblick zu warten, bevor er dem Pub einen Besuch abstatten würde, und schlurfte gähnend in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Bebop, in dem eine unausstehliche Hitze die Oberhand übernommen hatte und die kaputte Klimaanlage zu einem Objekt von Jets Träumen machte. „Meine armen Bonsaibäume werden bei dieser Hitze noch eingehen, wenn ich nicht bald etwas Geld für die Reparatur auftreibe", sagte er seufzend, bevor er nach seiner schwarzen Sonnenbrille griff und sie grinsend aufsetzte. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel neben der Tür zum Korridor reichte, um ihm den einbrennenden Eindruck seiner Coolness zu vermitteln, ehe er die Bebop mit einem guten Gefühl des Sieges verließ.

Draußen war es nicht weniger schwül als in der Bebop, doch der immer wieder auftretende Wind, der die faszinierend ausschauenden Kirschbäume zum Bewegen brachte und die zarten Blätter dieser rosafarbigen Baumpracht durch die Luft wirbeln ließ, bot wenigstens etwas Erfrischung für die verschwitzte Haut. Jet steuerte auf die Kneipe zu und musterte die angebrochene Neonlampe mit der flimmernd leuchtenden Aufschrift „Mephisto", die über der rostigen Tür hing und, von der Halterung gerutscht, in einer Schräge lag.

Als er den Pub betrat, kamen ihm der stickige Rauch von abgebrannten Zigaretten und Drogen entgegen, während er die Tür leise hinter sich schloss und sich den engen Raum mit einem wachen Blick anschaute. Links neben der Tür befand sich die glänzend geputzte Theke, hinter der ein schlaksiger Barkeeper mit einem markant hervortretenden Kinn, schmalen Lippen und glubschend heraus stechenden Augen stand und einen Drink mixte. Weiter hinten standen kleine, schwarze Tische mit überfüllten Aschenbechern und leeren Gläsern, während zu Jets Rechten nur die Wand und ein hässlicher, brauner Vorhang war. Irvine wird sich sicherlich hinter diesem Vorhang aufhalten...mit wem er sich wohl trifft, fragte er sich neugierig, als er sich lässig an die Bar setzte und den Barkeeper beobachtete. „Für wen machen Sie denn den Drink, wenn ich fragen darf...?" Der Barkeeper schaute zum ersten Mal von seinem Mixgetränk auf und wandte seinen grimmigen Blick auf Jet, der ihn mit einem provozierenden Grinsen auf den Lippen anstarrte und dabei verspielt mit seinen Fingern auf der Theke herumtippte. „Für mich selbst, oder sehen Sie etwa sonst jemanden, für den ich einen Drink mixen könnte?", quiekte er mit seiner hellen, quietschenden Stimme, „kann ich Ihnen vielleicht etwas anbieten?" Jet schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und zog ein Foto von Irvine aus seiner Brusttasche, das er dem Barkeeper kurz darauf zeigte. „Haben Sie diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen...?", fragte er, doch der Barkeeper zog seine Brauen sofort mit einem misstrauischen Blick tief herunter, während er unter der Theke unauffällig nach seiner Waffe griff. „Das würde ich nicht tun, mein Junge." Jet hielt dem jungen Mann seine Pistole entgegen und lächelte triumphierend. „B...bleiben...Sie doch ruhig...! Sie brauchen nicht gleich verrückt zu werden! Irvine ist...im Hinterzimmer...", stammelte er bettelnd, ehe er seinen blassen, zittrigen Arm ausstreckte und mit seinem knochigen Zeigefinger auf den dunklen Vorhang hinter Jet zeigte. Dieser nickte dem Barkeeper zufrieden zu. Er richtete sich langsam von seinem Hocker auf, zog den Vorhang zur Seite und erblickte Irvine und eine Frau in einem pechschwarzen, matten Ledermantel. Sie wandte ihre fast schwarzen Augen überrascht zu Jet hoch und warf Irvine einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, bevor sie ihr Martiniglas auf dem mit Fingerabdrücken übersäten Tisch niederlegte. „J...Jet?! Bist du es, alter Junge?", fragte Irvine überaus verdutzt, als Jet den Vorhang wieder zurückzog und sich im nischenähnlichen Raum zu den beiden an den Tisch setzte. „Du hast mich also noch nicht vergessen, Irvine...Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dich in diesem vereinsamten Ort zu treffen." Irvine setzte ein breites Lächeln auf und bot Jet eine Zigarette an, doch dieser lehnte dankend ab -- er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, auf Irvines kleine Drogengeschäfte reinzufallen. „Darf ich dir Fran Olive vorstellen?" Irvine zeigte auf die Frau neben sich, die Jet mit einem misstrauischen Blick von der Seite beäugte. Sie fuhr sich auffällig oft durch ihr kurzes, braunes Haar und sagte: „Sie sind also ein alter Freund von Mr. Parrish? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie auch zu diesem Treffen eingeladen waren." Ihr missgünstiger Unterton war unüberhörbar, doch Jet blieb ruhig und nickte nur kurz. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Fran, er darf ruhig davon wissen", sagte Irvine lächelnd, „und, Jet, was treibt dich denn an diesen schmutzigen, kleinen Ort? Sofern ich mich erinnere, wolltest du doch niemals in solch einem Kaff vergammeln und trübe vor dich her leben...", sagte er dann mit einem dunklen Lachen zu Jet gewandt. „Nein, ich wohne auf der Bebop...und arbeite zurzeit als Kopfgeldjäger." Irvines Gesicht verblasste abrupt.

Plötzlich herrschte eine hereinbrechende Stille, die einige Minuten später von dem Zerbrechen des Glastisches in einem Trommelfell zerreißenden Krach unterbrochen wurde, als Fran von ihrem roten Lederstuhl aufsprang und fluchend aus dem Pub stürmte, während Irvine wie erstarrt auf seinem Platz sitzen blieb und Jet entsetzt anstarrte. „Sorry, Irvine, aber du bist verhaftet."

Nachdem die Polizei eine halbe Stunde später eingetroffen war und Irvine verhaftet hatte, machte Jet sich grinsend, mit einem Geldchip in der Hand, wieder auf den Weg zur Bebop.

Draußen war es bereits stockdunkel geworden, nur die leuchtenden Monde vom Mars beleuchteten die Furcht erregende Gegend, die – von einer schaurigen Stille umhüllt – die finstere Nacht bildete und Jet auf dem kurzen Weg zu seinem Raumschiff als Begleiter zur Seite stand. Die Laternen, die parallel zum Pub den Dock entlang schweigend schön dastanden, gaben kein Fünkchen Licht aus ihren Glühbirnen preis; sie waren alle defekt und schmückten mit ihrem außergewöhnlich edlen Aussehen den armseligen Hafen. Ein einst streunender Hund lag tot auf einem der löchrigen und unbrauchbaren Fischerboote und stach mit seinem Verwesungsgeruch derb in Jets Nase, als er an ihm vorbei zur Bebop schlenderte. Sein einziger Wunsch war nur noch der, von diesem Ort endlich verschwinden zu können und wieder gemütlich in der Bebop im Weltall unterwegs zu sein und seine hübschen Bonsaibäumchen zu pflegen.

Als er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Raumschiffs trat, fand er nur die Dunkelheit vor. Er knipste müde das Licht an und setzte sich auf das dunkelgelbe Sofa, das zu einer kompletten Couchgarnitur gehörte, die den silbergrauen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes umschloss. Die Stille wunderte ihn. „Merkwürdig...wo ist sie denn nur wieder...?", fragte er sich skeptisch, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und die Treppen zu den Privatkabinen hochging. „Faye?", rief er so laut er nur konnte, als er den Korridor durchquerte, „Faye! Wo bist du denn? FAYE!"

Niemand meldete sich zu Wort.

Jet erreichte Fayes Kabine und überlegte kurz, ob er sie wirklich stören sollte, sofern sie in ihrem Zimmer war, doch seine „Sorge" drang ihn krampfhaft dazu, an die Kabinentür zu klopfen. Erneut war die Antwort nur die einsame Stille. Diese Frau treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn...soll _die_ einer verstehen... , ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als plötzlich das Lämpchen auf der Schaltplatte neben der Tür grün aufleuchtete und sich kurz danach die Schiebetür elektronisch zur Seite schob und Faye vor ihm stand. Sie trug nur eine einfache, langweilig graue Jogginghose und ein bauchfreies T-Shirt, ihre Haare waren unordentlich und leicht zerzaust, als sie ihm mit ihrem typisch harschen Blick in die Augen blickte. „Was willst du?", kam es ihr knurrend über die blassen Lippen, die sonst in einem knalligen Rot waren, doch Jet erwiderte nur einen entsetzten Blick.

So hatte er Faye noch nie gesehen.

„Hör zu, Jet, ich hab was Besseres zu tun, als mir deinen kamelartigen Gesichtsausdruck anzuschauen, also sag schon, was du eigentlich von mir willst!" Jet nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und zupfte an seinem ordentlich geschnittenen Bart herum, bevor er sie endlich ansprach: „Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, ob du auf der Bebop und nicht nach draußen gegangen bist, wir machen uns nämlich in Kürze auf den Weg zum Saturn. Eine gerissene Drogendealerin namens Fran Olive ist dorthin geflohen, sie ist mir entwischt, als ich Irvine gestellt habe...mach dich fertig, Faye, dein „Red Tail" ist wieder repariert und ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, um Fran zu fassen."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick bildete sich in Fayes wunderschönen, grünen Augen ein Schimmer von Trauer und Verzweiflung, sie zeigte sich Jet zum ersten Mal als eine zerbrechliche Frau, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden atmete sie tief durch und nickte kurz, ehe die Tür die beiden wieder voneinander trennte.

Seitdem Spike sich Tage zuvor auf eine so grausame Art und Weise von ihr verabschiedet hatte, um sich endlich seinem damaligen Partner von „Red Dragon", Vicious, zu stellen und ihn aus Rache an seine große Liebe Julia zu töten, hatte Faye sich nur noch niedergeschlagen in ihrem Zimmer aufgehalten. Spike hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet und das konnte für sie nur eine einzige Antwort bedeuten: Er war bei dem Kampf mit Vicious umgekommen.

Wie sehr hatte sie Spike doch gehasst, für seine lockere und unbeschwerte Weise zu Leben, für seine flinken und geschickten Sprüche, die ihm so leicht von den Lippen gegangen und sie immer in die Weißglut getrieben hatten, und für seinen grauenhaften Charakter. Und doch hatte sie ihm in ihrer verzweifelten Wut vorgeworfen, sie einfach so wegen seiner Vergangenheit alleine mit Jet auf der Bebop zu lassen und in den sicheren Tod zu rennen, wo er ihr doch selbst geraten hatte, nicht ihrer Vergangenheit nachzujagen. Faye wusste einfach nicht, was sie von Spike zu halten hatte. In der letzten Zeit waren sie sich näher gekommen, doch als Julia wieder in sein Leben getreten war, war er bereit gewesen, mit seiner großen Liebe zu fliehen und die Bebop und seinen Job als Kopfgeldjäger ein für alle mal zurückzulassen und zu vergessen – und auch Faye. Merkwürdig an der ganze Sache war, das Faye sich gar nicht mehr wieder erkennen konnte. Sie ließ sich schluchzend aufs Bett fallen und starrte in den Spiegel, der über dem Schreibtisch neben ihr hing. Sieh dich doch nur an...du sitzt hier wie ein naives, kleines Mädchen, verbarrikadierst dich in deinem Zimmer und weißt nicht einmal, warum du so an Spike hängst. Er ist doch nur ein verrückter Vogel, der hier und da mal Ärger macht und ständig nervt. Julia hier, Julia da...ob sie nun tot ist, oder nicht: Spike wird immer an ihr hängen bleiben und das weißt du ganz genau. Liebst du ihn? Niemals. Das ist keine Liebe...Liebe fühlt sich anders an. Sie fuhr sich mit ihrer zittrigen Hand übers Gesicht, und schon wieder zeichneten heiße Tränen ihre blassen Wangen wie ein feiner Strich Tinte auf einem leeren Blatt Papier. Sie hatte seit mehreren Tagen keinen einzigen Bissen mehr zu sich genommen und ihr Körper war schon weitgehend geschwächt, sie konnte sich nicht einmal länger als fünf Minuten auf den wackeligen Beinen halten. So geht das nicht weiter, ich kenne mich so gar nicht...Ich sollte Spike vergessen und mich auf Fran konzentrieren, sonst geht sie uns durch die Lappen und das können wir uns nicht leisten. Ich zumindest nicht...ich bin wieder blank...schon wieder...

Jet saß bereits im Cockpit und startete die Motoren, als er ein Signal empfing. Es war eine dringende Meldung, die er ohne zu zögern aufrief, als sich kurz darauf der Botschafter einer Stadt auf dem Jupiter vor ihm auf den Monitor loggte. „Einen Guten Abend wünsche ich der Bebop", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, „sind Sie Jet?" Jet runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Er kannte diesen Botschafter nicht persönlich, und Faye kam für ihn auch nicht in Frage, trotzdem nickte er dem bereits etwas älteren Herren zu. „Entschuldigen Sie die Frage, aber warum melden Sie sich bei mir? Ich bin etwas verwirrt von ihrem Besuch", sagte er und der Botschafter lächelte erneut, sodass sich wieder Lachfalten an seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten, die ihn umso menschlicher machten. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich als Botschafter der Einzige bin, der Kontakt mit außen stehenden Raumschiffen aufnehmen darf, aber...das ist, denke ich, jetzt unwichtig. In unserem Krankenhaus wurde vor wenigen Tagen ein schwer verletzter junger Mann eingeliefert, den wir als Spike Spiegel identifizieren konnten. Er ist zwar noch immer bewusstlos, doch er hat bereits einige Worte gesprochen und darunter kam auch Ihr Name vor. Die Ärzte empfanden es als richtig, Sie zu benachrichtigen, und das ist auch meine Meinung – wahrscheinlich sorgen Sie sich schon um Mr. Spiegel...", fing er zu erklären an, und Jets Brauen schossen vor Überraschung in die Höhe. „Was sagen Sie da?! Spike lebt also...?!" Der Botschafter nickte. „Ich werde Ihnen die Koordinaten durchgeben..."

See you Space Cowboy… 


	2. Kapitel 2: Endlich wieder vereint

"Cowboy Bebop" sowie die dazugehörigen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Sunrise Inc. und Bandai Visual Co.

Diese Fanfiction dient nur der Unterhaltung der Fans und ist nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke bestimmt.

Kapitel 2: Endlich wieder vereint

Faye ging mit langsamen Schritten durch den Korridor und ihr Blick galt dem kalten Metallboden, auf dem sie mit ihren nackten Füßen einen Schritt nach dem anderen machte. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer, um endlich wieder einmal mit warmem Wasser in Kontakt zu kommen und sich einfach nur zu entspannen, doch in Wirklichkeit, tief in ihrem Herzen, würde sie es nicht genießen können. Noch immer war sie wegen Spikes Abschied betrübt. „Ich vermisse ihn doch...", wisperte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, die ihr die Sicht versperrten, „ich will gar nicht erst daran denken, warum es so ist...oder doch lieber...? Ach, verdammt!" Sie riss wütend die Badezimmertür auf und knallte sie hart wieder hinter sich zu. Die hellblauen Fließen auf den Wänden und auf dem Boden kamen ihr wie die vielen, unergründlichen und schmerzvollen Tränen vor, die sie in letzter Zeit wegen Spike vergossen hatte, und sie fing an, sich dafür zu hassen. War sie nicht die Person gewesen, die von Spike als „bestehend aus Ironie und Missrauen" bezeichnet hatte?

Als das heiße Wasser aus der Dusche auf ihren nackten, kalten Körper prasselte, schlug sie ihre Hände nach mehreren Minuten des stillen Nachdenkens gegen die beschlagene Glasscheibe der Dusche und lehnte ihren Kopf mit ihrer Stirn dagegen. „Ich bin eine Idiotin...", sagte sie mit einem ironisch aussehenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, „ich muss völlig verrückt geworden sein, wenn ich wegen Spike, ausgerechnet wegen Spike Trübsal blase und ständig heule! Meine Güte, Faye! Reiß dich doch endlich zusammen!"

Ihr war klar, dass sie ihre Einstellung ändern musste, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden, doch Jets aufgebrachte Rufe, die lauthals durch den Korridor schallten und ihrem Namen galten, rissen sie brutal aus ihren Gedanken und verliehen ihr wieder den nötigen Halt zur Realität. Sie stieg aus der Duschkabine, wickelte sich ein großes, weißes Handtuch um den nassen Körper und trat hinaus in den Korridor, in dem sie prompt auf Jet traf. Er machte keuchend vor ihr Halt, stützte sich in die Knie, und erzählte ihr schnaufend von der Nachricht des Botschafters: „Faye...er...ist noch...am Leben...Spike...ist...noch...am Leben..."

Fayes Augen weiteten sich vor unbeschreiblicher Fassungslosigkeit.

Sie war kaum in der Lage, in irgendeiner Weise auf Jets Worte zu reagieren, weil ihr die wirrsten Gedanken durcheinander durch den Kopf schossen. Seine Worte waren nur langsam zu greifen, klar zu erfassen, doch als sie endlich realisierte, was Jet zu ihr gesagt hatte, öffnete sich langsam ihr Mund. Zunächst kam kein Ton aus ihrer Kehle, zu trocken war sie, um Worte bilden zu können, als „Spike...lebt...?" schon fast ungläubig ihren Mund verließ.

Ihre Stimme zitterte schwach, sie hatte die Worte nur leise geflüstert.

„Wenn ich...es dir doch...sage...Faye...Ich habe die...Koordinaten schon umgeändert...wir werden etwa in gut sieben Stunden...ankommen..."

Grelles, warmes Licht durchschien das klare Glas des großen Fensters an der Ostseite des Krankenzimmers und formte die merkwürdigsten Schatten auf der bleichen Wand direkt gegenüber. Es war früh am Morgen um 9.14 Uhr, die Sonne hatte noch lange nicht ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht und trotzdem war es im Krankenhausgarten draußen vor dem Fenster angenehm warm. Viele der Patienten wurden von Krankenschwestern und Krankenpflegern durch den Garten an die frische Luft geführt, jedoch nicht er.

Spike lag, noch immer bewusstlos und in einem eher tranceartigen Zustand gehüllt, in seinem Krankenbett. Die schweren Verletzungen, die er sich beim brutalen Kampf mit Vicious zugezogen hatte, lähmten noch immer seinen geschwächten Körper. Hätten ihn die wenigen überlebenden Mitglieder von „Red Dragon" nicht sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht, hätte er wohlmöglich nicht überlebt. Doch nicht nur die körperlichen Verletzungen quälten ihn, sondern auch die seelischen, die er durch den tragischen Tod von Julia ertragen musste. Sie war das gewesen, wonach er jahrelang gesucht hatte, und als er sie endlich wieder gefunden hatte, sah das Schicksal einen anderen Weg für die beiden; für Spike jedoch war es Vicious, der eiskalt einen Keil zwischen beide gerammt hatte. Das Geschehene spiegelte sich seit Tagen und Nächten ununterbrochen in grauenvollen, schmerzhaften Albträumen wieder, die seine Seele plagten, und doch hatte er noch immer ein kleines Licht am Ende in Sicht.

Ein einziges Licht.

Spike war nicht allein in dem kahlen und einfältigen Krankenzimmer. Ein Arzt stand vor dem Monitor, an den sein schwer verletzter Patient mit unzählbar vielen Kabeln angeschlossen war, und überprüfte die Herzschläge und den Stand des Immunsystems. Doch das wesentliche, was den Herrn Doktor eigentlich wirklich interessierte, war Spikes Gehirn, seine Träume, die ihn in diesem abwesenden Zustand heimsuchten – er war einer der so genannten Traumforscher, denn selbst im weit entwickelten Jahr 2071 war dieses Geheimnis bisher noch immer nicht ganz gelöst.

Bevor er jedoch die Möglichkeit hatte, Spike zu untersuchen, unterbrach ihn das leise Klopfen an der Zimmertür. Eine hübsche Krankenschwester, blutjung, mit hochgestecktem, blondem Haar und bestechend schönen, blauen Augen, öffnete die weiße Tür mit einem vorsichtigen Handgriff nur einen kleinen Spalt breit und lächelte den Arzt freundlich an. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber eine junge Frau möchte dringend zu Mr. Spiegel, sie war ganz aufgelöst vor Schreck, als sie hierher kam...und Sie wissen doch, gerade ist Besuchszeit", flüsterte sie mit einem bedrückt dreinschauendem Gesichtsausdruck, und der Arzt nickte ihr dankend zu. „Aber sicher doch", antwortete er kurz angebunden, „lassen Sie sie ruhig herein."

„Valentine! Mein Name ist Faye Valentine, sind Sie taub oder was? V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E, und das zum dritten Mal!"

Faye stand aufgebracht an der Rezeption der überfüllten Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses und schlug ein erneutes Mal wütend auf die Theke, hinter der die völlig verängstigte Empfangsdame einige Schritte vor Schreck zurückstolperte. „Jetzt machen Sie schon, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!", schallte es wieder erzürnt aus Fayes Mund, und die Frau griff, immerzu nickend, nach der Tastatur ihres Computers und tippte sich eifrig ihre schmalen und zerbrechlich wirkenden Fingerchen wund. „Wie war noch gleich der Name des Patienten...?" Die Empfangsdame wagte es kaum, ihren Blick wieder auf Faye zu richten, die bebend mit dem Fuß auf- und abtappte. „SPIKE SPIEGEL, ABER ZACKIG, WENN'S DENN ENDLICH MAL GEHT!", brüllte sie zurück, und zog mit ihrem Geschrei die Blicke der vielen Besucher und Mitarbeiter auf sich. Jet hingegen stand kopfschüttelnd weiter von Faye entfernt und ließ einen Seufzer nach dem anderen über seine Lippen gehen. Diese Frau ist einfach eine Wahnsinnige...schreit hier wie eine verrückt gewordene Furie durch das Krankenhaus, nur weil die arme Empfangsdame nicht gleich ihren Nachnamen verstanden hat...Ist ja auch kein Wunder, so schnell, wie bei Faye die Worte aus dem Mund sprudeln...Also...ich kenne sie nicht mehr...ab jetzt zumindest nicht , spukte es ihm wüst durch den Kopf, und als Faye „endlich" die Nummer von Spikes Krankenzimmer bekommen hatte und die arme Frau hinter der Rezeptionstheke noch einmal auf ihre typisch unverschämte Art und Weise anschnauzte, folgte er der kochenden 23-jährigen in den Aufzug, der sich etwa zehn Meter neben der Rezeption befand. Die Menschenschar starrte den beiden noch hinterher, bevor sich die Aufzugtür schloss und die beiden in das 17. Stockwerk fuhren. „Musste dieser Aufstand denn wirklich sein...? Du hast dich doch sonst nicht so schrecklich aufgeführt, um Spike zu sehen, oder? Peinlich, peinlich, peinlich, Faye, wirklich...", seufzte Jet, doch als er Fayes zornig aufflackernden Augen erblickte, räusperte er sich heftig, als hätte er niemals etwas derartiges zu ihr gesagt.

Im breiten Korridor im 17. Stock herrschte eine dröge Atmosphäre.

Die zum Teil schwach beleuchteten Stellen im Flur erzeugten einen düsteren Eindruck, und es war Furcht erregend still. Faye stürmte mit schnellen Schritten durch den Gang und überschattete den unheimlichen Ausblick mit ihren bitterböse funkelnden Augen, die sich zielstrebig mit einem zum Töten geborenen Blick an das Nummernschild des Zimmers 256 hafteten, in dem sie Sekunden darauf auf Spike treffen würde. Sie feuerte die Türklinke derb hinunter und brach wie ein wild wehender Sturm in das Zimmer, und als sie Spike in seinem Bett liegen sah, wie er gedankenverloren und mit leerem Blick zum Fenster hinausstarrte und gemütlich eine Zigarette rauchte, brach es über sie herein wie ein Tornado über ein Haus. Es durchfuhr ihren Körper wie ein heißer Blitz. Ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, nachdem sie bitterlich um ihn geweint hatte, war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung für ihr Herz, sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass er tatsächlich lebte und greifbar vor ihr lag.

„Wer ist denn das?!" Die laut dröhnende Stimme riss Faye mit einem einzigen Ruck aus ihrem Trancezustand. Sie starrte zusammengezuckt zu dem finster schauenden Mädchen, das naserümpfend an Spikes Bett saß und sie prüfend ansah, ihr glänzend schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar zurückwarf und sich nachdenklich über die spröden Lippen leckte, bis Spike endlich auf Faye aufmerksam wurde. Er war in seiner Geistesabwesenheit, als er sich den wunderschönen Garten angeschaut hatte, der sich mit den prunkvoll blühenden Blumen und den faszinierenden Rosenbüschen schmückte, wie weggetreten gewesen und richtete sich nun paffend zur Tür, an der Faye wie versteinert dastand.

Zunächst sagte er nichts, doch im nächsten Moment machte er einen tiefen Zug an der Zigarette, hauchte den qualmig stinkenden Rauch wie indianische Rauchzeichen hervor, bis er sich schließlich zu Wort meldete: „Was sehen meine entzückten Augen denn da? „My Sweet Valentine" kommt mich im Krankenhaus besuchen...", sagte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln, woraufhin Faye wieder knurrend ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte und ihren Blick verbittert zu Boden schweifen ließ. „Was sollte das denn bitteschön heißen...!?", zischte sie ihm dann kochend vor Wut entgegen, „da macht Jet sich schon die Mühe, hierher zukommen und schleppt mich lästiger Weise mit und was kommt dann als Begrüßung?! Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle, Spike! Immer noch ganz der Alte!" Spike grinste sie vergnügt an. „Liegst verletzt im Krankenhaus und hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als Zigaretten zu qualmen!", warf sie schreiend hinterher, doch Spike war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, ganz im Gegenteil, Fayes Wutausbruch amüsierte ihn umso mehr.

„Sag schon, Spike, wer ist das?! Ist das etwa deine neue Freundin? Das will ich doch nicht hoffen...!", drängte ihn das Mädchen plötzlich. Faye verschränkte mit einem schroffen Blick die Arme vor ihrer Brust und warf Spike einen drohenden Blick zu, als der nach kurzen Sekunden des Nachdenkens ungehalten losprustete. Sein herzhaftes Lachen schallte laut durch das Zimmer hindurch und hallte selbst im Korridor draußen wieder und wieder, wie ein unaufhörliches Echo, dessen Ende niemals in Sicht sein würde, während Faye alles andere als erfreut über sein plötzliches Gelächter war. Man konnte sehen, wie kleine Blutäderchen aus ihrer zarten Stirn quollen und dicker und dicker wurden, bis sie schließlich mit zornesrotem Gesichtsausdruck an die Tür griff und sie mit voller Wucht gegen Jets Nase knallte, der vorgehabt hatte, zu den dreien ins Zimmer zu treten. „AUA! Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen, Faye?!", fluchte er brummig, doch Spike fiel ihm, noch immer lachend, ins Wort, ehe er sich weiter über Fayes unsensiblen Schlag beschweren konnte: „Aber Sheila, ich könnte mir Faye nicht einmal im Traum als Freundin vorstellen! Sie ist eine sarkastische, unromantische, egoistische, arrogante und geldgeile Furie, die bei der leisesten Beleidigung gegen ihren Charakter gleich rot sieht und dann völlig ausrastet...Bei allen heiligen Planeten, ich will doch nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit einer widerspenstigen 77-jährigen Hexe verbringen...", sagte er zu dem Mädchen an seiner Seite gewandt, als er hektisch nach Luft schnappen musste, und ließ sich dann wieder zurück auf das bequeme Bett fallen, von dem er sich zuvor für einen Moment aufgerichtet hatte.

Das war zuviel des Guten. Er war zu weit gegangen, hatte die Grenze bedrohlich weit überschritten.

Nun befand er sich in der Hölle auf dem Jupiter.

Dieser nervtötende Vollspaten bringt mich eines Tages noch um mein gesundes Herz! Ich mache mir tagelang Sorgen um ihn, heule und heule und weiß nicht einmal, warum ich das tue, bezahle ihm zusammen mit Jet diesen sauteuren Krankenhausaufenthalt mit der Kohle, die wir durch Irvine kassiert haben, und wie dankt er mir dafür?! WIE ICH IHN HASSE!

Als Jet langsam in das Zimmer trat und Fayes tobenden Gemütszustand vor seinen Augen erblickte, schaute er verschreckt zu Spike, dessen Grinsen mit einem Schlag verschwand, und versuchte die bis aufs Äußerste gereizte Frau vorsichtig zu beruhigen: „Aber Faye, bleib doch bitte ruhig, ja...? Wir wollen Spikes kleinen Scherz doch nicht gleich so ernst nehmen, oder...? Er hat nur einen Witz gemacht..." „EINEN KLEINEN WITZ, JA?!", keifte sie ihn mit einer explodierend lauten Stimme an und warf Spike noch einen letzten gehässigen und beleidigten Blick zu, bevor sie fluchend aus dem Zimmer rauschte und sich insgeheim wünschte, dem Verletzten noch einige Knochen zu brechen.

„Meine Güte, die hat aber wieder gewütet..." Spike stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und blickte von der zugeknallten Tür zu Jet auf, der sich ebenfalls seufzend neben Spikes Bett auf einen Stuhl setzte.

Nur eine Stunde später befanden sich Jet, Faye und auch Spike, der nach fünftägigem Aufenthalt aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, wieder auf der Bebop. Faye stand, eine Zigarette rauchend, an der riesigen Glasfront im Cockpit des Raumschiffes und beobachtete die funkelnden Sterne, die sich in den Weiten des Weltraumes vor ihr spiegelten und im Glanz ihrer Schönheit erstrahlten. Sie zog ein letztes Mal tief an dem übrig gebliebenem Stummel und warf ihn achtlos zu Boden, als ein kleiner, grau gefärbter Gleiter mit einer gewaltigen Geschwindigkeit an der Bebop vorbeirauschte und eine riesige Rauchwolke vor der Glasfront hinterließ, die Faye die Sicht versperrte. Sie trat den Glimmstängel unter sich aus, ging in den großen und menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum hinüber und ließ sich mit einer vom Seufzen gehobenen Brust auf das goldgelbe Sofa nieder, während sie den alten Gobelin an der Wand betrachtete. Jet hatte den hübschen Wandteppich, der ein handgefertigtes Unikat aus den Blütezeiten der nun zerstörten Erde war, schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit gegenüber der Metalltreppe, die zu den Privatkabinen führte, dort hängen gehabt, doch er war Faye noch niemals richtig aufgefallen. Sie starrte das eindrucksvolle Gebilde, das eine in einem Sonnenuntergang getauchte, traumhafte Landschaft zwischen Bergen, Seen und Wiesen darstellte, mit schwermütigem Blick an, ihre Augen zeigten trotzdem eine winzige Spur von glücklichem Funkeln, jedoch konnte sie dieses Glücksgefühl und die Erleichterung nicht wirklich spüren. Irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, und auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was es war, ihr war es in dem Augenblick egal, wie vieles andere. „Schöne Augen, treuer Blick, was bringt es auch, ohne ein Fünkchen Glück? Siehst du es schimmern, dort droben im Himmel, eine Schar von Engeln bei Gott, lachend und singend, im großen Getümmel?" Faye schüttelte mit sarkastischem Lächeln den Kopf. „Was soll das geschwollene Geschwafel, Spike...? Hat's dich etwa so schlimm erwischt?" Sie wandte den Blick mit einem melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck von der Wand ab und blickte zu Spike hinüber, der sich gähnend zu ihr an den Tisch setzte; in seiner Hand hielt er ein verbogenes und stumpf gewordenes Brotmesser fest umklammert. „Ich dachte nur, ich hätte einen menschlichen Gefühlsaudruck in deinem Gesicht gesehen, aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt...zickig und widerspenstig wie immer...", sagte er nur, bevor er sich sein gelbes Hemd aufknöpfte und mit dem Messer die Verbände einen nach dem anderen durchschnitt.

„Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal." Sie stand mit beleidigter Miene auf und steuerte auf die Treppe zu, bis sie durch Spikes folgende Worte wie erfroren stehen blieb und mit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne starrte, so, als wäre hypnotisiert: „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dich dann nicht wieder weinen sehen muss, Faye...du sahst so...na ja, es ist schwer in Worte zu fassen, aber du sahst so unbeschreiblich schwach und verletzbar aus, ganz anders als sonst. Wehe du kommst wieder auf die dumme Idee, mich so manipulieren zu wollen, denn wenn ich eine schöne Frau weinen sehe, werde ich ganz weich." Spike gab ein leises Lachen von sich, und beachtete Faye kaum, die sich erschaudernd an die Brust fasste und dabei ihre langen Fingernägel in die Haut bohrte, weil sie den drängenden Gefühlsausbruch in ihrem Herzen irgendwie zu unterdrücken versuchte, und mit geschlossenen Augen schauspielerisch sagte: „Vergiss einfach, was du gesehen hast, Spike. Ich werde keine einzige Träne mehr an dich vergießen", bevor sie hastig die Treppen hoch stürmte und um die Ecke im Korridor verschwand.

„Hey, Spike! Sieh mal, wer sich mal wieder bei uns im System eingehackt hat!" Jet trat schnaufend in den Raum und zeigte ihm Edward, die er mit einem finsteren Blick am Kragen gepackt hatte und in die Luft gehalten hielt. „Hallöchen!", kicherte das aufgeweckte Hackermädchen mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, als Spike zu den beiden rüberblickte, während er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. „Was will DIE Nervensäge denn schon wieder hier?! Wollte die nicht mit dem Mistköter auf Durchreise sein?", entgegnete er weniger begeistert, als Ed es von dem Wiedersehen war, und Jet ließ das Mädchen desinteressiert zu Boden fallen, nachdem auch das süße Welsh-Corgie-Männchen Ein, das allerliebste Maskottchen der Bebop, zu den dreien hinzukam. Ein starrte Spike mit seinem überaus niedlichen Bambiblick an und hechelte sabbernd los. „Tja, Spike, dann dürften wir alle wieder vereint sein...Das nervige Kind, die verfressene Töle, die widerspenstige Frau, und wir beide...wenn das nicht wieder Ärger auf der Bebop gibt..." Jet setzte sich seufzend zu Spike an den Tisch, warf Ed und Ein, die beide wild herumspielten, als wären sie niemals von der Bebop weg gewesen, einen letzten, kurzen Blick zu und nahm eine Zigarette aus der Packung, die auf dem grauen Tisch lag. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mit dem Rauchen aufhören, Jet", trat es Spike über die Lippen, als er ihm die Zigarette anzündete, „hat es dich wieder in die finsteren Untergründe des Qualmens gezogen, oder liegt es einfach nur an den Weibern?" „An dem Köter...der hat letztens eines meiner Bonsaibäumchen angegriffen..."

See You Space Cowboy… 


	3. Kapitel 3: Luxus im Paradise Hotel

Disclaimer:

"Cowboy Bebop" sowie die dazugehörigen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Sunrise Inc. und Bandai Visual Co.

Diese Fanfiction dient nur der Unterhaltung der Fans und ist nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke bestimmt.

Kapitel 3: Luxus im „Paradise Hotel"

Es war ungefähr 12.30 Uhr, als die warmen, sanften Strahlen der hoch am Himmel stehenden Sonne hinunter auf die große Einfahrt des „Paradise Hotels" prallten und die fantastisch leuchtenden Blumen und Pflanzen in einem goldgelben Farbton erstrahlen ließen, und elegant gekleidete Leute lachend aus ihrer todschicken Limousine stiegen und ihre vielen, dunkelblauen Koffer, die mit gold verzierten Lettern auf beiden Seiten geschmückt waren, von hektisch umher rennenden Hotelangestellten ins Innere bringen ließen. Doch nicht nur diese äußerst reichen Snobs mit den arrogant aussehenden Ausdrücken auf ihren viel zu schmalen und platt wirkenden Gesichtern und den vermögend teuren Kleidern, die sie mit hochnäsigem Blick trugen, durften in das größte, nobelste und teuerste Hotel des Planeten Mars einchecken und einen höchst erholsamen Aufenthalt genießen; auch Faye und Spike war dieser Kurzurlaub gegönnt. Beide standen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am gold und silbern funkelnden Tor zur Einfahrt des „Paradise Hotels" und bewunderten diesen fesselnden Giganten vor sich, der sich 60 Stockwerke in die unendliche Weite des blauen Himmels erstreckte. Das Gebäude war in einem beige farbigen Ton gehüllt und hatte kein spitz zulaufendes Dach, denn auf der großen Dachterrasse ruhte ein ordentlich gepflegter Golfplatz, der mit riesiger Begeisterung meist von den männlichen Gästen benutzt wurde, selbst nach Mitternacht, wenn im fußballplatzgroßen Tanzsaal ein Ball stattfand oder im Theater ein Schauspiel vorgeführt wurde.

Doch wie waren Faye und Spike zu der Möglichkeit gekommen, in diesem extravaganten, von der High Society gesegneten Hotel einchecken zu dürfen?

Das Ganze hatte sich ereignet, als Jet, wenige Stunden nach Edwards und Eins Eintreffen, das rothaarige Hackermädchen gebeten hatte, nach Fran Olives Aufenthaltsort zu suchen. Ed ließ sich im Schneidersitz gemütlich auf den Boden des Gemeinschaftsraumes fallen und setzte sich ihre Hightech-Brille auf, durch die sie die verwirrenden Hackerinformation sehen konnte, während Jet einen seiner Bonsaibäume zurechtstutzte, dessen Äste wie bei einem wilden Busch in alle Richtungen verwuchert wuchsen. „Eddie wird dich schon kriegen, jahaaaaaaaaa! Sie wird dich kriegen, wo immer du dich auch versteckst! Hihi!", quiekte Ed vergnügt los, als sie die verschiedenen Dateien durchsuchte, um auf Frans Aufenthaltsort zu stoßen, „Kennwort, Kennwort! Eddie braucht ein Kennwort!" Jet schlug sich seufzend auf die Stirn und konnte gerade noch einen fiesen Kommentar unterdrücken, als Spike wie immer gähnend die Treppen hinunter stieg. „Na, schon was gefunden, Ed?", fragte er den Rotschopf, der als Antwort grinsend den Kopf schüttelte und weiter mit unverständlichen Fachbegriffen im Mund murmelnd weitersuchte. „Jet, sagtest du nicht, dass sich diese Fran auf den Weg zum Saturn gemacht hat? Deshalb hast du mich doch gestern gestört...oder irre ich mich da?" Jet wandte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick von seinem Bonsaibäumchen ab und blickte zu Faye, die mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch neben ihm lag und die Arme verkreuzt unter ihren Kopf legte. „Na, was ist?", warf sie drängend nach. „Ich habe auf unserem Weg zu Spike eine Meldung von der Gatekontrolle bekommen...Tja, und die haben mir gesagt, dass Fran eine noch unbekannte Kursänderung vorgenommen hat. Außerdem warst du mir doch innerlich dankbar, dass ich dich bei deinem Geheule um Spike unterbrochen habe...", erwiderte er brummig, bevor er sich wieder der liebevollen Pflege seines Baumes widmete. Faye riss entrüstet die Augen auf, doch als sie Spike erblickte, der mit seinen Händen ihre Beine nahm, sie langsam von der Couch niederdrückte und sich neben Faye setzte, durchfuhr ein glühendheißer Schauer ihren Körper. Nicht nur ihr peinliches „Geheimnis", das Jet mit einer solch dreisten Gleichgültigkeit von sich gegeben hatte, wo es ihr doch so wichtig war, dass Spike es niemals hätte erfahren dürfen, hinterließ einen leicht roten Hauch auf ihren Wangen, sondern auch Spikes Anblick. Er trug nur Shorts, sein kräftiger, nackter Oberkörper, übersät mit halbverheilten Wunden, löste bei Faye einen äußerst angenehm erscheinenden Eindruck aus, und während er sich mit einem weißen Handtuch die nassen Haare trockenrieb und dabei die völlig irritierte Frau mit seinem typisch grinsenden Gesichtsausdruck ansah, schlug sie nervös ein Bein über das andere und blickte schnell zu Jet. Oh mein Gott...bleib doch ruhig, Faye...nicht aufregen...alles ist völlig in Ordnung, du brauchst wegen gar nichts rot zu werden oder anormal zu reagieren...ES - IST - NUR - SPIKE, sauste es ihr durch den Kopf, und sie musste einige Male tief einatmen, um sich endlich richtig beruhigen zu können. „Ist irgendetwas mit dir, Faye?", löcherte Spike sie plötzlich, als er sie wieder angrinste, und als Faye eine passende Antwort suchte, kam Ed ihr ungewollt zur Hilfe: „Eddie hat's geschafft! Ich hab Fran Olive gefunden, hehe, war ganz einfach! Yuppie und Yippie! Juhuuuuuuuuuu!" Jet drehte sich zu dem lachenden Mädchen um. „Und? Jetzt sag uns schon, wo sie ist, Ed!" „Okaaaaaaaaaaay, bleib ruhig, Jettylein! Das Frauchen, das wir suchen, befindet sich auf dem Maaaaaaaars und hat vor drei Stunden im „Paradise Hotel" ein Zimmer gemietet...! Yep, yep, yep! Und ihr Kopfgeld beträgt 42 Mio. Olong! Jahaaa!", gackerte sie lächelnd, und Jet fiel mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck die Stutzschere aus den Händen. „Sagtest du gerade 42 Millionen?! DA SPRINGEN JA 14 Mio. OLONG FÜR _MICH_ RAUS!", kreischte Faye überglücklich, und die Sorgen wegen Spike waren auf einen Schlag wie weggeblasen. „Du geldgeile Furie...heb dir deine kleinen Olongzeichen-Äugelein für später auf, Faye, zuerst müssen wir Mrs. Olive erst einmal fangen." Faye warf ihm einen zornigen Seitenblick zu, als Jet sich zu Wort meldete: „Da gebe ich dir Recht, Spike...nur wie wollen wir Fran im „Paradise Hotel" festnehmen? Da kommen wir armseligen Hunde niemals rein..."

Nach einer halben Stunde schwerfälligen Denkens brachen die brodelnden Köpfe der Bebopcrew allmählich zusammen, bevor Jet sich jedoch mit Edward zusammensetzte und einen genialen Plan entwickelte, die wild gesuchte Fran Olive doch noch fangen und der Polizei ausliefern zu können: „Dann hört mal zu, ihr beiden", sagte er räuspernd zu Spike und Faye gewandt, „Fran hat mich beim Treffen mit Irvine Parrish schon gesehen, also würde sie sofort bemerken, dass ihr beide auch Kopfgeldjäger seid, aber ich und unsere clevere Ed haben einen perfekten Plan ausgetüftelt, mit dem wir uns die 42 Mio. Olong hundertprozentig sichern können..." Er hielt kurz inne und beobachtete beider Reaktionen, doch als Faye ihm wütend mit der Faust drohte und Spike wieder zu gähnen anfing, sprach er sofort weiter: „Ed hat es geschafft, das Kontrollsystem des Hotels so zu manipulieren, dass ihr beide euch problemlos als Mr. und Mrs. Troop im Hotel einschleusen könnt – ohne auch nur einen lausigen Cent zu bezahlen -- um Fran beim abendlichen Höhepunkt, dem Tanzball, zu fassen. Ihr habt maximal zwei Tage Zeit, falls ihr es beim Ball verpatzt, denn bis dahin werden die Techniker Eds Blockade wieder beseitigt haben..." Faye war jedoch alles andere als begeistert von Jets Idee gewesen. Sie schlug empört auf den Tisch und richtete sich auf, ehe sie tobend vor Wut losschrie: „WIE BITTE?! MR. UND MRS. TROOP?! BIN ICH DENN VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN WORDEN, ODER WAS? ICH WERDE NIEMALS DIE EHEFRAU VON SPIKE SPIELEN! N-I-E-M-A-L-S, VERSTANDEN, JET?"

Doch Faye hatte es nicht geschafft, sich gegen Jet oder die feine Summe von 14 Mio. Olong zu widersetzen, also hatte sie, zwar widerwillig, zu Jets Plan zugestimmt.

„Lass uns reingehen...", wisperte Spike ihr langsam zu, ehe die beiden, er in einem ansehnlichen, schwarzen Anzug mit dunkelblauem Hemd und kirschroter Krawatte, sie in einem eleganten und figurbetonten, roten Kleid mit bestickten Rosen, vom Torpförtner hineingelassen wurden und drei Hotelangestellte auf sich zu rennen sahen. Die drei jungen Herren verbeugten sich höflich vor den beiden und griffen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach den Koffern, welche beide mit mühsamer Arbeit hergeschleppt hatten, als Faye sich mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln bei Spike einhakte und den Angestellten freundlich zunickte. „Bitte folgen Sie uns...", bat der kleinste der drei, der wie Edward knalligrote, zottelige Haare hatte. „Vielen Dank..."

In der gewaltigen Eingangshalle des luxuriösen Hotels schienen die Sonnenstrahlen durch das Glasdach auf den Marmorbrunnen hinunter, der prachtvoll in der Mitte des, in einem Kreis angelegten, Prunkbaus die begeisterten Blicke der Hotelgäste unentwegt auf sich zog, und erleuchteten die kostbaren Gemälde an den Wänden. Die drei Angestellten führten Spike und Faye zu der Rezeption auf der anderen Seite der Halle und blieben neben dem roten Teppich stehen, während Spike seine leuchtenden Augen mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick von dem Inneren der Halle zerrte und sich an den Hotelportier, der sich, nachdem er beide mit einem überaus freundlichem Lächeln begrüßt hatte, hinter die Rezeptionstheke stellte und Spike höflich nach seinem Namen fragte. „Wie bitte...? Ach ja, unsere Namen! Mein Guter, Sie müssen nur nach Dylan und April Troop suchen", antwortete Spike nach kurzem Zögern, nachdem Faye ihm mahnend einen kleinen Seitenhieb in die Rippen verpasst hatte. „Aber gerne doch, Mr. Troop", erwiderte der Portier und schon wenige Sekunden darauf hielt Spike die magnetische Schlüsselkarte in seinen Händen, was Faye doch etwas stutzig machte.

Sie wartete einen Augenblick lang, doch als der Portier den beiden lächelnd einen angenehmen Aufenthalt im „Paradise Hotel" wünschen wollte, unterbrach sie den alten Herren völlig unerwartet: „Nur eine Suite?", fragte sie etwas unsicher und der Portier nickte nach zögernden Blicken auf seinen Computer. „Ja", fügte er schließlich hinzu, „für Sie beide wurde zweifellos nur eine einzige Suite gemietet." Faye zupfte mit zittriger Hand in ihrer Hochsteckfrisur herum. „D...das...das muss ein Missverständnis sein...oder Schatz?", stotterte sie leicht, während ihr nervöser Blick zu Spike schweifte, „wir hatten ausdrücklich zwei Suiten gebucht." „Wenn Sie wünschen, kann ich noch versuchen, eine weitere Suite für Sie freizumachen, doch ich kann nichts hundertprozentig versprechen...", sagte der Portier schließlich, nachdem er einige Sekunden lang überlegt hatte, wie man Fayes offensichtlich großes Problem vom Mars schaffen könne, als Spike sich räuspernd wieder zu Wort meldete: „Ach, das geht schon in Ordnung...machen Sie sich doch nicht unnötige Arbeit...Meine Frau und ich bleiben bei einer Suite, trotzdem: Vielen Dank." Er packte Faye grob ans linke Handgelenk und zwang sie mit einem drohenden Drücken zum Gehen. Nachdem sie einige Schritte Richtung Lift gemacht hatten, entriss sie sich Spikes hartem Griff und blieb starrköpfig stehen. „Was sollte das denn gerade werden?!", trat es ihr entrüstet über die knallrot geschminkten Lippen, als sie wild gestikulierend ihren Arm nach der Rezeption ausstreckte, „ich werde mir niemals eine Suite mit dir teilen, Spike, hast du verstanden?! Regle das gefälligst!", beschwerte sie sich weiter, bevor Spike ihre Arme mit einem rauen Griff packte und Faye ganz dicht an sich heranzog, so nahe, dass sich seine Lippen unmittelbar auf ihre Stirn, weich und brennend, niederlegten und sie vorsichtig küssten. „Halte dich bitte etwas zurück, Faye, wir dürfen hier nicht auffallen, wenn wir Fran fassen wollen...also gib dich mit einer einzigen Suite für uns beide zufrieden!"

Trotz seines unwirschen Tones, mit dem er seine Worte fest in Fayes Gedanken verankert hatte, konnte und wollte sie den Kuss auf ihre Stirn nicht vergessen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Spike ihn mit seinen Worten zu überspielen versucht, doch was interessierte es Faye schon? Sie blieb mit schnellen Atemzügen und überschlagend pochendem Herzen an Spike hängen und wagte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter von ihm, von seiner Nähe, die sie plötzlich immer mehr zu suchen glaubte, wegzubewegen. Sie wollte diesen Augenblick nicht so schnell und gefühllos beenden.

Doch auch dieser Moment musste sich, wie jeder Augenblick des Lebens, dem Ende zuneigen. Spike ließ Faye, so plötzlich, wie er sie auch an sich gerissen hatte, los und bat sie durch ein stummes Nicken dazu, ihm zu folgen. Die drei Angestellten griffen nach den Koffern und rannten Spike und Faye zum Aufzug hinterher, bevor alle fünf zusammen mit dem Aufzugwärter, der für die Sicherheit und die Kontrolle der Gäste verantwortlich war, in das 29. Stockwerk fuhren, in dem sich die Suite der beiden befand.

Inzwischen stand Jet im Wartungsraum der drei Gleiter und checkte Spikes Fluggerät durch. Immer wieder fuhr er sich in dem von stickigem Rauch gefüllten Raum über die von der Anstrengung schweißgebadeten Stirn, während er grübelnd an dem Schaltungspult im Heckbereich des Gleiters herumhantierte, bevor er durch einen ungewollten Kurzschluss einen Stromschlag verpasst bekam. „Verdammte Scheiße, jetzt ist mir doch glatt das Hauptkabel durchgebrannt!", maulte er mürrisch los und ließ dabei das Lötgerät fluchend zu Boden fallen, „soll Spike sich doch selbst um seine kaputte Dreckskiste kümmern! Er ist doch kein unbeholfenes Mädchen!"

Erst da war es ihm wieder eingefallen: Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das am Tag zuvor im Krankenhaus an Spikes Bett gesessen und Faye so bitterböse angestarrt hatte! Schon im Krankenzimmer hatte Jet sich unentwegt gefragt, wer dieses Mädchen wohl war, doch er hatte es für besser gehalten, Spike nicht in Gegenwart dieses zickigen Kindes zu fragen, sonst wäre sie vielleicht beleidigt gewesen, weil Spike nichts von ihr erzählt hatte. Merkwürdig ist es ja schon...ein fremdes Mädchen im Alter von winzigen 13 Jahren...und wie sie Faye erst angestarrt hat...Die Kleine schien eifersüchtig auf unsere gute Faye zu sein, na ja, völlig unberechtigt, meiner Meinung nach. Ich glaube nicht, dass Spike sich jemals eine Beziehung mit Faye vorstellen könnte, ich spreche immerhin von unserer Faye! Außerdem...hängt er noch viel zu sehr an seiner Julia...da bin ich mir sicher... Seine Gedanken wurden jedoch in einer schussartigen Geschwindigkeit unterbrochen, als Edward kichernd in den Wartungsraum rannte und dabei ihre Arme wie die Flügel eines Vogels weit von sich zu den Seiten hinweg gestreckt hielt. „Eddie hat ein unbekanntes Flugobjekt gesichtet! Unbekannt, ja! Es hat Kurs auf das „Paradise Hotel" genommen und ist unbefugt durch das Gate gerattert...! Ratter, ratter, ratter!", rief sie verspielt, bevor Jet ihren Arm griff und sie so mit einem einzigen Ruck zum Stehen brachte. „Du weißt wirklich nicht, wer das ist?", fragte er mit einem ernst gewordenen Gesichtsausdruck und Ed nickte, „du musst es herausfinden, Mädchen, hast du verstanden? Sollte dieser blinde Gatepassagier wirklich zum Hotel fliegen, dann könnten Spike und Faye da unten Probleme bekommen..." Ed nahm eine gestreckte Haltung an, sagte: „Yep, Sir, wird gemacht!", und raste wieder davon. Ich hoffe innigst, dass dieser Unbekannte oder diese Unbekannte nicht wirklich ein Kopfgeldjäger oder sonst ein Verbrecher ist, sonst haben Spike und Faye nicht einmal den Funken einer Chance, Fran noch dingfest machen zu können...na ja...wenn Ed es vielleicht noch rechtzeitig schafft, diese Person zu identifizieren, könnte ich die beiden warnen…

Weniger sorgvoll hingegen erging es Spike, der, wie er es so häufig am Tag tat, mit einer angezündeten Zigarette zwischen den leicht gespitzten Lippen, auf der großen Terrasse der gemeinsamen Suite stand und auf die Stadt hinunterblickte, die sich wie ein großer Teppich unendlicher Wolkenkratzer vor ihm erstreckte. Hier und da flogen rauschend Privatgleiter vorbei, die das lästig erscheinende Vogelgezwitscher auf den in die Höhe schießenden Mammutbäumen, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, unhörbar werden ließen und ihm einfach nur den Genuss der wunderschönen Aussicht gönnten. „Scheiß Vögel", nörgelte er, bevor er den Aschezipfel an seiner Zigarette mit einem leichten Stups hinunter in die unendlichen Tiefen beförderte, „können nicht einmal ihre Schnäbel halten..."

Wenige Sekunden später kam Faye aus dem Luxusbadezimmer und legte das rote Abendkleid, das sie zuvor noch getragen hatte, auf den Bügel und hängte es in den Eichenschrank, bevor auch sie auf die Terrasse trat. „Ich schlafe im Bett, nur damit wir uns verstehen", sagte sie fest entschlossen und Spike wandte seinen Blick zu der ernst schauenden Frau, die sich seufzend mit dem Rücken an das Terrassengeländer lehnte und gegenüber zur Glasscheibe blickte, „keine Widerrede, Spike...", fügte sie mit mahnend hervorstechenden Augen hinzu, als Spike den Mund zum Protest geöffnet und seine Zigarette gleichgültig über das Geländer geworfen hatte.

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass du die widerspenstigste Frau bist, die mir jemals begegnet ist? Ständig machst du es dir bequem, aber um andere sorgst du dich kaum..." Faye ließ ihren Blick über den kalten Terrassenboden schweifen und blickte dann in Spikes verschiedenfarbige Augen - eines wurde ihm entfernt und durch ein bionisches ersetzt, das eine hellere Bräune als sein gesundes Auge hatte. „Glaub mir", fing sie kaum hörbar zu sprechen an, „wenn du 54 Jahre lang in Eis gefroren gewesen wärst und dich dann in einer Welt zurechtfinden müsstest, in der du niemanden kennst, nicht einmal dich selbst, dann würdest du genauso misstrauisch, vorsichtig und widerspenstig werden wie ich es geworden bin, Spike, also tu mir einen Gefallen und hör auf, mir das jeden Tag zu sagen, ich weiß es selber gut genug." Spike grinste nur. „Wenn du nicht ständig so ein trübes und mürrisches Gesicht machen würdest und wenigstens einmal lächeln könntest, dann würdest du vielleicht sogar mal hübsch aussehen..." „ICH HAB MICH WOHL VERHÖRT!!!", fauchte sie aufgebracht zurück, doch Spike schüttelte wieder grinsend den Kopf. „Deine knautschigen Öhrchen sind noch in Ordnung, Faye, aber mach dir nichts draus...auch ich kann mich mal irren...", sagte er lachend, bevor er Faye, die mit wütend verschränkten Armen die Terrasse wieder verließ und ins Schlafzimmer zurückging, folgte und wieder zu sprechen begann: „Siehst du? Genau das macht dich so unerträglich: Du lässt dich einfach viel zu schnell necken." Sie drehte sich wütend zu ihm um, hielt es einfach nicht mehr länger aus, ihm ihre Gedanken, die ihr die ganze Nacht lang den Schlaf geraubt hatten, noch länger zu verschweigen, ihn anlügen zu müssen, und wütete in einer nahezu ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke schreiend los: „Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann provozier mich doch nicht bis aufs Äußerste, Spike! Ich hab langsam die Nase voll von diesem unbeschwerten, viel zu coolem und lockeren Scheiß und deiner ständigen Schauspielerei und hab auch wirklich keinen Bock mehr darauf, mir ständig deine dämlichen Kommentare anhören zu müssen! Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?! Ich bin doch nicht die passende Ablenkung für dich, nur weil du wegen Julia nicht mehr begreifst, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht...! Ich bin mir für die Art, die du benutzt, um deine Probleme zu vergessen, zu schade, Spike, das kannst du mir ruhig glauben...ich will nichts damit zu tun haben..." Sie blickte ihm mit schweren Atemzügen in die Augen, und bereute schon kurz darauf die Worte und die Art und Weise, auf der sie Spike klargemacht hatte, dass er sich nicht mehr vor der Wahrheit verstecken und sie verdrängen durfte, und als sie dieses gebrochene Gefühl in seinen Augen sah, mit dem er ihren Blick wehmütig erwiderte, und sie damit anflehte, ihm irgendwie zu helfen, da wollte sie nur noch weg von ihm, weg von seinem Schmerz, den sie kaum zu ertragen vermochte. „Sieh mich nicht so an...", murmelte sie nur unsicher und als Spike endlich seinen Mund zum Sprechen öffnete, wandte sie ihren Blick, mit dem Gedanken, ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen, zum Boden hin: „Was weißt du schon, Faye...? Du hast doch im Grunde genommen gar keine Ahnung von meinen Problemen...", drang es dann schließlich über seine bebenden Lippen, und sie sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Ich bin doch nicht blind, Spike. Denkst du etwa, man sieht es dir nicht an? Außerdem...außerdem hast du im Schlaf von Julia gesprochen..." „Jetzt spionierst du mir auch schon nach, na das ist ja wirklich sehr freundlich von dir, Faye!", schrie er aufgebracht zurück, „hast du etwa nichts Besseres zu tun?!" Fayes Brauen fuhren vor Überraschung hoch. „Würde ich denn etwa wirklich nachts aufstehen, um dich zu belauschen? Ich hatte einfach nur Durst gehabt und bin in die Küche gegangen, und als ich dich dann sprechen...ach, das ist doch jetzt nicht wesentlich! Jedenfalls ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, dass du unter Julias Tod leidest, Spike, und wenn du...und wenn du alles einfach so runterschluckst, wird es dich verrückt machen...", wisperte sie ganz leise, bevor Spike einige Schritte auf sie zumachte, doch plötzlich blieb er einen Meter vor ihr stehen -- es wäre nicht richtig gewesen, Faye zu nahe zu kommen. „Faye, warum..." Er unterbrach sich für einen Augenblick, um nachzudenken, und Faye ahnte schon, was er sie demnächst fragen würde. Bitte, Spike...frag mich das nicht...bitte frag mich das nicht, ich flehe dich an...nicht das...bitte nicht das...Ich wüsste keine Antwort darauf... , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch Spike tat genau das, wovor sie sich so unendlich gefürchtet hatte: „Warum sorgst du dich um das, was in mir drin vorgeht, Faye? Hast du irgendeinen besonderen Grund...? Dich haben doch noch niemals die Probleme anderer interessiert, am allerwenigsten meine...", fragte er schon fast vorwerfend, er wollte Faye die Wahrheit unbedingt entlocken, doch sie schwieg. Eine schmaler, feiner Faden, gespickt von der Angst, die sich langsam in ihrer Brust niedergelassen und festgeklammert hatte, hatte sich um ihre trockene Kehle gebunden und gewährte ihr nicht, dass sie auch nur ein Wort, nur ein winziges Wort mit ihrer Zunge formte und ihren Mund verlassen ließ. Die Stille schlich sich ganz langsam zwischen die beiden, niemand sagte etwas, sondern nur die Vögel, die leise zwitscherten. Was soll ich ihm denn antworten...? Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, warum mich das Ganze interessiert...und warum ich ihm helfen will... Faye gelang es nicht nur, ihm nicht zu antworten, sie konnte ihm nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen, zu sehr, ungewollt, würde ein einziger Blick die tiefen Gefühle, die sie für Spike empfand, preisgeben.

Und da war es schon um sie geschehen. Konnte das denn wirklich wahr sein?

„Es ist einfach nur...ach, ich muss es dir jetzt sowieso sagen, drücken kann ich mich ja nicht mehr...Jet hat mich gebeten, mit dir darüber zu reden, Spike, weil er glaubt, er könne das nicht so gut wie ich...Sieh mich doch an...Ich werfe dir sämtliche Dinge an den Kopf, von denen ich „gar keine Ahnung" habe, wie du es so treffend formuliert hast, also mische ich mich auch nicht mehr ein...Mach doch was du willst, Spike Spiegel..." Die Lüge war ihr sprießend über die Lippen gehuscht und als sie Spikes merkwürdig erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah, als seine Brauen immer tiefere Furchen in seine Stirn gezogen hatten, stieß sie einen Seufzer aus und klappte ihren Koffer auf, um ihre Kleidung endlich in den Schrank zu sortieren, doch in Wahrheit war es nur ein geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver für den schier verdutzten Mann neben ihr, der sie noch immer ganz perplex anstarrte. „Das...das war doch nicht gerade dein Ernst, oder...etwa doch?", stotterte er fragend, aber Faye nickte, während sie die ordentlich gefaltete und gebügelte Kleidung auf Bügel hängte und sie im Eichenschrank verstaute. Da klingelte Spikes Handy. Er zog es aus seiner Jacketttasche, nahm den Anruf rasch entgegen und erblickte Jet auf dem winzigen Monitor des kleinen Hightechgerätes. „Hey, Spike! Na, ist alles gut verlaufen...?", fragte dieser mit einem leicht besorgten Gesicht und Spike antwortete ihm, zwar zögernd, nachdem er noch schnell einen Blick auf Faye geworfen hatte: „Es gab keine Probleme am Schalter...Bisher habe ich mich aber noch nicht auf die Suche nach Fran gemacht, bin halt noch nicht dazu gekommen..." Er streckte seine Zunge mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen aus und kratzte sich dabei „beschämend" am Hinterkopf, als Jet immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte. „Dann solltest du das mal tun...ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Ed hat einen Gleiter entdeckt, der direkten Kurs auf das „Paradise Hotel" hatte, also passt gut auf, ihr beiden, es könnte möglich sein, dass diese Person ein Kopfgeldjäger ist, der wie wir hinter Fran Olive her ist...Seid also aufmerksam..." „Werden wir machen!" Er schaltete das Multifunktionshandy aus und beschloss kurzerhand, nicht mehr auf das vorher besprochene Thema zurückzugreifen. Stattdessen ging er zu seinem Koffer hinüber und kramte zwischen den wüst hineingestopften Klamotten und den vielen anderen Dingen, die Spike für nötig gehalten hatte, mitgenommen zu werden, umher, bis er seine silbern funkelnde „Desert Eagle", eine 50er Action Express, endlich gefunden hatte. Er verstaute sie in der Innentasche seines blauen Jacketts und verließ ohne einen Abschiedsgruß an Faye die Suite, um sich auf die Suche nach dem wandelnden Kopfgeld mit Namen Fran Olive zu begeben, das sich irgendwo in diesem gigantischen Hotel aufhielt.

Im Aufzug beäugte der misstrauisch wirkende Wärter den flinken Kopfgeldjäger mit einem höchst skeptischen Blick, der vorher eher Faye und ihrem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck gegolten hatte, doch als Spike den dicken Mann grinsend anstarrte, wandte dieser seinen Blick unsicher zum Schaltpult des Liftes, auf dem so viele verschiedene Schalter bunt aufleuchteten, dass man eigentlich den Überblick hätte verlieren müssen. Spike lehnte sich an eine der dunkelrot gepolsterten Wände und wartete die wenigen Sekunden gelangweilt ab, die der Aufzug noch brauchte, um unten in der Eingangshalle anzukommen und neue Gäste, die zu ihren Luxussuiten wollten, aufzunehmen. Noch bevor Spike wenige Schritte durch die Halle gemacht hatte, bekam er das stechende Gefühl, von der Seite beobachtet zu werden. Er ging mit langsamen Schritten Richtung Brunnen und blickte sich dabei unauffällig um, doch nichts erschien ihm als wirkliche Bedrohung. Irgendetwas ist hier faul...ich weiß nur noch nicht, was es genau ist , überlegte er mit misstrauisch funkelnden Augen, die jede kleinste Bewegung in seinem Blickfeld vernahmen, als er sich an die Steinkante des Brunnens setzte und sich erneut umsah.

Doch Spike irrte sich gewaltig. Niemand in dieser Eingangshalle beobachtete ihn absichtlich, nur einzelne, nicht sagende und unbedeutende Blicke der Gäste streiften sein mürrisches Gesicht, als er sich weiterhin in dem Gedanken verrannte, jemand sei hier, der etwas Hinterhältiges plane. In Wirklichkeit waren es nur verdrängte Gedanken an Faye und wie aus dem Nichts drang diese verwirrende Frau wieder in seinen Kopf. Ihm war ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten in den letzten beiden Tagen natürlich aufgefallen, er hatte genau bemerkt, mit welchem veränderten, fast schon sehnsuchtsvollen Blick sie ihn stetig angeschaut hatte, auch wenn sie versucht hatte, alles Peinliche hektisch hinter einer schauspielerischen Fassade zu verstecken, damit Spike niemals bemerken konnte, was wirklich mit ihr los war - doch vor ihm war es Faye einfach unmöglich gewesen. Zu sehr hatten seine durchdringend klaren, braunen Augen sie mitgerissen, sodass sie wie aus der Reserve gelockt am Abgrund der Verzweiflung gestanden hatte, von dem es nur zwei Wege aus gab: Entweder musste sie sich der Wahrheit und Spike stellen, oder sie würde sich weiter etwas vormachen und stumm leiden.

Spike war nicht dumm. Ihm war seit seinem vorzeitlichen Abschied von Faye, bevor er zu Vicious aufgebrochen war und sich ein mitreißendes Gefecht mit ihm geliefert hatte, klar geworden, dass die junge Frau mehr für ihn empfand als sie bereit war, zuzugeben, und seitdem spielten seine Gefühle Achterbahn. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich Faye gegenüber zu verhalten hatte, ohne sie zu verletzen und ohne ihr Hoffnung zu machen, die er später sowieso hätte eiskalt zerschlagen müssen, weil er, trotz ihres Todes, noch immer Julia liebte und keine andere Frau, auch nicht Faye.

Plötzlich ertönte eine laut quietschende Stimme, die ihn aus diesem geistesabwesenden Zustand holte: „HALLO, SPIKE! AUFWACHEN, LOS!!!" Er starrte wie vom Blitz getroffen in Sheilas graue Augen, während sie grinsend vor ihm stand und langsam mit ihren dünnen Fingerchen an einer Haarsträhne zwirbelte. „SHEILA?! Was zur Hölle machst du hier?! Wie bist du hier überhaupt rein gekommen?!", stieß er völlig überrascht aus, doch das junge Mädchen setzte nur einen mahnenden Blick auf. „Hast wohl geglaubt", fing sie wenige Sekunden später mit zähneknirschendem Ton an, „dass ich dich mit dieser Pflaume alleine in diesem Hotel, geschweige denn in einer gemeinsamen Suite lasse, was? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob diese Frau etwas von dir will, aber alleine lasse ich dich mit diesem Monster nicht, darauf kannste Gift nehmen!", beendete sie ihren Satz mit einem von Vorwürfen gespickten Blick, mit dem sie Spike mehr als wütend anstarrte. Wenn Faye das gehört hätte, wäre sie wieder mal ausgetickt... Spike richtete sich von der Brunnenkante auf und trottete gähnend umher, während er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen steckte und dabei auf Sheila hinunterstarrte, die lächelnd neben ihm herging. „Jetzt sag schon, du kleine Kröte, wie bist du hier rein gekommen...?" Sheila blickte beleidigt zu ihm hoch. „Kröte also, wie nett von dir, Spikey...du bist total gemein, weißt du das?! So solltest du nicht mit deiner kleinen Cousine umgehen!", erwiderte sie ihm böse, „und ich werde dir _nicht_ verraten, wie ich hier rein gekommen bin! Pah, wieso auch?"

See you Space Cowboy... 


	4. Kapitel 4: Ein explosiver Abend

Disclaimer:

"Cowboy Bebop" sowie die dazugehörigen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Sunrise Inc. und Bandai Visual Co.

Diese Fanfiction dient nur der Unterhaltung der Fans und ist nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke bestimmt.

Kapitel 4: Ein explosiver Abend 

Faye saß unruhig auf der weichen, mit Seide bezogenen Couch und blickte gedankenverloren auf das leere Glas, das wenige Minuten zuvor noch randvoll von einem doppelten Whisky gefüllt gewesen war. Sie war einfach am Ende ihrer Beherrschung und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr erfassen, nichts als Leere und grenzenlose Verwirrtheit spukte in ihrem dröhnenden Kopf herum, bevor Spike diese erdrückende Atmosphäre mit nur einem einzigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das zweifellos ihr gegolten hatte, ein bisschen freundlicher machte. „Schon wieder da...?", fragte sie mit ihrer typisch rauen Art, bevor sie Sheila entdeckte, die Spike mit fauchend murmelnden Worten in die Suite gefolgt war, „und dann auch noch mit diesem Gör..." Fayes Laune wurde immer schlechter. „WIE BITTE?!", kreischte das kleine Mädchen los, doch Spike schnitt ihr unverschämt das Wort ab: „Ich weiß, die Kleine ist lästig, aber sie hat sich einfach so ins Hotel geschlichen und...sollte sie erwischt werden, hat sie ein dickes Problem am Hals. Deshalb muss mal wieder ihr großer Cousin herhalten und sie bei sich wohnen lassen..." Er verpasste Sheila eine harte Kopfnuss, woraufhin sie schmollend im Bad verschwand, um für kleine Mädchen zu gehen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Spike...", nörgelte Faye weniger begeistert los, als Spike sich neben sie setzte und sich eine Zigarette anzündete, „dieses kleine Biest kann mich nicht ausstehen und außerdem hasse ich kleine Kinder." „Da sind wir ja mal ausnahmsweise einer Meinung." Faye stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette aus der zerknitterten, roten Packung, nachdem Spike sie aus seiner Jacketttasche geholt und auf den teuren Marmortisch gelegt hatte. „Und wo soll die Kleine schlafen, hm? Ich werde das Bett ganz bestimmt nicht hergeben, das kannst du dir schon mal abschminken, Spike...", sagte sie grimmig, als sie sich die Zigarette anzündete und genussvoll den Qualm einatmete. „Bleib mal locker, du kannst dein Bett ja behalten, dich Dickkopf kann man sowieso nicht umstimmen. Und bevor du mir die Augen auskratzt, opfere ich lieber diese weiche Couch..."

In genau diesem Augenblick trat Sheila aus dem Badezimmer. Sie stolzierte mit einem hochnäsigen Grinsen zu den beiden herüber und ließ sich mit einer graziösen Bewegung gegenüber den beiden auf dem mit ebenfalls Seide überzogenen Sofa nieder, um einen besonderen Eindruck auf Faye zu machen, doch die junge Frau widmete ihr nur einen kurzen, gleichgültigen Blick, ehe sie wieder zu Spike schaute. Dieser stand plötzlich auf und verschwand schnellen Schrittes im Badezimmer und da packte Sheila die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe: „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Sie blöde Kuh sich an Julias Spikey ranmachen, haben Sie verstanden?", sagte sie drohend, „Spike soll nicht mit so einer Verrückten wie Ihnen zusammen sein!!!" Faye schaute zu dem wutschnaubenden Mädchen, das ihr tapfer in die Augen blickte, bevor sie amüsiert zu lächeln anfing und Luft zur Antwort schnappte: „Hör zu, Kleine, du kannst „Julias Spikey" ruhig ausrichten, dass ich bestimmt kein Interesse an ihm habe...er braucht dich nicht als Boten zu schicken. Wenn er mich schon aushorchen will, soll er mich gefälligst selbst fragen." Sie stand auf, zog noch einmal an ihrem abgebrannten Zigarettenstummel und blies Sheila den Rest des Qualmes entgegen, durch den das Mädchen bitterlich zu husten anfangen musste, bevor Faye weiter sprach: „Trotzdem glaube ich, dass er mich einer so naiven und arroganten Göre wie dir vorziehen würde...Er steht auf richtige Frauen und nicht auf kleine Kinder." Dass sie das Mädchen mit ihren harten Worten verletzt hatte, störte Faye nicht weiterhin, stattdessen verließ sie das Wohnzimmer mit einem hämischen Lächeln und ging dafür ins Schlafzimmer.

Am Abend dieses traumhaft sonnigen Tages bereiteten Spike und Faye sich für den folgenden Tanzball im großen Ballsaal vor, auf dem sie ihr Kopfgeld Fran Olive fassen wollten. Spike stand vor dem Spiegel des Schlafzimmers und versuchte vergeblich, den Knoten seiner marineblauen Krawatte zu binden, während Sheila schmollend auf dem Wasserbett, das zugleich auch ein Himmelbett war, saß und mit den weichen, moosgrünen Samtvorhängen spielte. Sie warf immerzu böse Blicke auf Fayes Koffer, weil sie ihre unwirschen Worte noch immer nicht vergessen hatte, und wünschte sich, dass Spike dieser widerspenstigen Frau niemals begegnet wäre. WIE kann er es bloß mit dieser aufgeplusterten Ziege aushalten!? _Sie_ ist arrogant, nicht ich...außerdem hält die sich doch wirklich für was Besseres...ich hasse sie...ja, ich hasse sie wie die PEST!!! , dachte sie sich hasserfüllt und als sie das Schloss der Badezimmertür aufklacken hörte, schweifte ihr Blick sofort zur Tür des dunkelrot tapezierten Schlafzimmers. „Verdammte Krawatte...wer hat diesen Stofffetzen überhaupt erfunden?!", fluchte Spike ungeduldig und als Faye in das Schlafzimmer trat, wandte er seinen Blick vom Spiegel ab und blickte zu ihr. Sie trug ein langes, dunkelblaues und rückenfreies Satinkleid mit schmalen Trägern, das mit wunderschönen rosa Kirschblüten bestickt war, sich sanft an ihren Körper schmiegte und ihre gute Figur perfekt betonte. Es hatte hinten einen Schlitz, der kurz über Fayes Knie reichte und einen Einblick auf ihre Beine gewährte. Ihre kurzen Haare waren zu einer hübschen Hochsteckfrisur gebunden, in der dekorativ zwei Frisurstäbchen, die, mit chinesischen Zeichen bemalt, eingearbeitet waren.

Faye sah einfach atemberaubend aus.

„Mach mal etwas Platz, Spike", sagte sie zu ihm, nachdem sie Sheila ein verachtendes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte. Als sie sich neben ihn vor den Spiegel quetschte, um ihr Make-up zu verbessern, wurde Spike etwas mulmig zumute. Plötzlich lauerte ihm die Frage auf, ob er nicht doch mehr für Faye empfand, als nur „Freundschaft", was bei den beiden schwer zu definieren war, doch schon wenige Sekunden später war er sicher, es nicht zu tun. Faye war einfach eine Person, mit der die Chemie nicht wirklich stimmte.

„Das kleine Biest bleibt hier, sonst vermasselt sie uns noch den Job...und ich will meine 14 Millionen um jeden Preis haben." Sie blickte kurz zu Spike und erhielt ohne ein Zögern ein Nicken seinerseits. „DAS IST DOCH NICHT DEIN ERNST, SPIKEY!", protestierte Sheila sofort, doch ihr älterer Cousin beachtete sie nicht – noch immer war er mit seiner Krawatte beschäftigt. „Ach, Faye, sollte es da unten zu Problemen kommen, kann ich nicht versprechen, die Jungfrau in Not zu retten...du musst schon irgendwie alleine klar kommen..." „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komme alleine sehr gut zurecht." Sie stützte ihr rechtes Bein auf den kleinen, schwarzen Hocker neben dem Spiegel und zog das Kleid hoch, bis ein schwarzer Lederwaffenhalter, der stramm um ihren Oberschenkel gebunden war, zum Vorschein kam. Darin ruhte eine kleine aber feine Handfeuerwaffe. Spike konnte sich ein Pfeifen nicht verkneifen. „Ich sehe, du hast vorgesorgt..."

Wenige Minuten später machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zum Tanzsaal, in dem der abendliche Ball stattfinden sollte. Sie fuhren mit dem Aufzug hinunter ins Kellergeschoss des Hotels und wurden dabei wieder von dem merkwürdig schauenden Aufzugswärter begleitet, der es diesmal nicht wagte, einen der beiden schief anzuschauen; stattdessen konzentrierte er sich nur auf die kurze Fahrt. Unten angekommen wurden Spike und Faye von einem lächelnden Hotelangestellten in einem schwarzen Frack begrüßt, der den beiden eine Augenmaske überreichte. „Ich freue mich, Sie beide bei unserem Maskenball willkommen zu heißen", sagte er freundlich, „Sie dürfen die Masken nicht abnehmen, sonst wäre ja der ganze Spaß verdorben, oder?"

Spike, sowie auch Faye, fiel auf, dass der Mann bereits einige Gläser Wein getrunken haben musste, da seine Wangen leicht gerötet waren und er etwas schwankte und so bedankten sie sich lächelnd bei ihm und betraten den großen Ballsaal.

Die fußballstadiongroße Halle sah einfach phänomenal aus. An der Decke prangten unzählig viele Kristallkronleuchter und erhellten den gold geschmückten Raum in wunderbarster Art und Weise, wie man sie sich nur vorstellen konnte. Der Boden war von einem samtroten Teppich überdeckt, nur die Tanzfläche bestand aus teurem Parkett und bot zusammen mit den festlich dunkelroten Tischdecken, welche die sechseckigen Tische auf der linken Seite der Halle verzierten, ein wunderschönes Farbspiel in dem schönen Ambiente. Rechts der Halle stand der riesengroße Büffettisch, auf dem 300 Meisterköche des ganzen Universums einen ansehnlichen Schmaus für den Gaumen aller Gäste hinterlassen hatten, bei dem an Kaviar, Trüffeln, den seltenen Wasserratten von Ganymed - dem größten Jupitermond - und teurem Champagner nicht gespart worden war. In der Mitte des Tanzsaals befand sich die große Tanzfläche, auf der bereits einige hundert Leute amüsiert zu einer flippigen Bigbandmusik tanzten, die selbstverständlich die beste Bigband des Mars' live spielte und damit für jegliche Unterhaltung sorgte. Hinter der Tanzfläche standen links wieder Tische und rechts der erweiterte Büffettisch, da der Raum symmetrisch aufgebaut war.

Spike und Faye warfen einander einen viel sagenden Blick zu und trennten sich daraufhin, um sich auf die Suche nach Fran Olive zu begeben, die nach Jets Informationen zufolge, an diesem Abend ein wichtiges Treffen mit Chester Bloomfield, einem meistgesuchten Schmuggler mit kurzem, blondem Haar, einem auffälligen Schnauzbart und hellen, blauen Augen, hatte, um ihre Drogenware zu exportieren. Faye blickte sich zunächst nur um, bis sie schließlich zum Büffettisch ging, sich einen weißen Porzellanteller nahm und daraufhin, fresssüchtig wie sie nach unendlich vielen Tagen des Hungerns war, weil die Kasse der Bebopcrew nicht über einen einzigen Cent mehr verfügt hatte, von jedem Menü, ohne genau darauf zu achten, was es war, etwas auf ihren Teller legte. Der Job kann ja noch ein paar Minuten warten...ich sterbe gleich, wenn ich nicht was zwischen meine Zähne bekomme! , dachte sie hungrig, als eine knochige Hand ihr rechtes Handgelenk packte und sie vorm Ergreifen des letzten Schokopuddings hinderte.

„HEY!" Faye drehte sich knurrend, wie es der Magen ihr nachtat, zu der Person um und erblickte eine alte Dame in einem schicken, champagnerfarbigen Kleid, die sie mit funkelnd blauen Augen anlächelte und ihren Griff wieder löste. Faye starrte die ältere Frau sichtlich irritiert an. „W...wer sind-", wollte sie fragen, doch die Dame unterbrach sie mit einem vor Glücklichkeit erstrahlenden Gesichtsausdruck: „Faye Valentine...Du hast dich seit damals kein Bisschen verändert...du warst schon früher nach Schokopuddings süchtig."

Fayes Brauen fuhren vor Überraschtheit in die Höhe.

„Woher kennen...Sie meinen Namen...?" Die alte Frau nahm sanft die Hand ihres Gegenübers und zog Faye zu einem der abgelegen Tische in der Ecke auf der linken Seite des Tanzsaals, in der sie ungestört mit Faye reden konnte. „Mein Name ist Meryl Jefferson...und ich...", fing sie ernst zu reden an, als ihr plötzlich die Tränen kamen – ihre wenigen Worte trafen Faye wie ein Schlag der Grausamkeit. „Oh mein Gott...Sie...ich meine...du warst...damals...", stotterte sie fassungslos los, doch die Erinnerung an diese freundliche und liebevolle Frau schnürte ihr einfach die Kehle zu. „Deine beste Freundin...und das seit der Sandkastenzeit." Sie starrte Faye trotz der stechenden Tränen, die ihre faltige und verrunzelte Haut hinunterliefen, lächelnd an und sprach leise weiter: „_Ich_ habe dir das alte Videoband und den Rekorder geschickt, nachdem ich dich zufälligerweise im Fernsehen gesehen habe...sie haben dich in der „Big Shot" Sendung erwähnt, nachdem die Bebopcrew einen gesuchten Verbrecher gefasst hatte...Tja...ich hätte trotz meiner Hoffnungen niemals gedacht, dass man dich nach deinem schrecklichen Unfall jemals auftauen und heilen würde...und jetzt sitzt du hier...vor mir...so jung...aber noch viel schöner als damals..." Meryl schluchzte laut und tief und erneut rannen ihr bitterlich die Tränen auf den Wangen hinab. Fayes verwirrte Gedanken und Gefühle ließen den Blick ihrer geweiteten Augen unentwegt auf dem Tisch hin- und herschweifen, während sie die alten Erinnerung langsam wieder einordnete, alles wieder durchging, die Erlebnisse mit Meryl, als diese alte Frau noch das brünette und quirlige Mädchen an ihrer Seite gewesen war und an den Unfall. Sie konnte sich bereits seit geraumer Zeit wieder an ihre Vergangenheit, jedoch nicht an den tragischen Unfall erinnern, der sie in eine Eishülle gelegt und 54 Jahre in die Zukunft gebracht hatte, ohne sie eine Sekunde altern zu lassen. „Der Unfall...wie...ist er geschehen? Ich kann mich nicht mehr an den Unfall erinnern...", murmelte sie ganz leise und Meryl legte ihre zitternden Hände auf Fayes. „Das ist nicht wichtig, Faye. Es ist besser, wenn du die gute Zeit von damals in Erinnerung behältst...und du hast sie auf einem alten Videoband. Für immer...", antwortete sie ihr liebevoll, „weißt du, deine Mutter hat sehr an diesem Video gehangen..."

In der Zwischenzeit stand Spike weiter abseits, neben der Tanzfläche, und beobachtete die vielen Tanzpaare, die sich eng umschlungen zu einer romantischen Swingmusik bewegten. Er hatte die vielen Tische bereits nach Fran abgesucht, doch er hatte die kurzhaarige Brünette zu seinem Ärgernis nirgendwo entdecken können, so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich die liebestrunkenen Paare auf der Fläche anzusehen. Wo versteckst du dich nur, Fran...? , schwirrte es ihm leicht gereizt durch den Kopf, als er sich plötzlich die Frage stellte, wo Faye denn sei und ob sie Fran vielleicht schon gefunden habe. Er wandte seinen Blick für einen Augenblick zum Büffettisch, doch statt Faye aufzufinden, erblickte er den blonden Schmuggler Chester Bloomfield, den Fran Olive zu treffen vorgehabt hatte. Na, wen haben wir denn da? Eine zusätzliche Prämie...nur wo zum Teufel ist Faye? Ich muss ihr Bescheid sagen... 

Faye war mit den Gedanken im Gegensatz zu Spike ganz woanders. Sie musste sich wieder an ihre Mutter erinnern und an ihren Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihre Tochter, blutig und schwer verletztt, auf dem Boden gesehen hatte, nachdem ihr dieser schreckliche Unfall widerfahren war, doch es waren nur bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen an den letzten Tag, an dem sie ihrer Mutter zum allerletzten Mal in ihrem Leben in die Augen geblickt hatte. Und doch, obwohl es ein schmerzerfüllter und von Tränen gefüllter Blick gewesen war, den sie ihrer Mutter erwidert hatte, bevor sie ohnmächtig geworden war, war sie glücklich, sich so von ihr verabschiedet zu haben. „Nachdem sie dich eingefroren haben, waren deine Eltern, ganz besonders deine Mutter, am Boden zerstört...jeder war es...Wir alle konnten es nicht ertragen, in einer solchen Ungewissheit zu leben...ob wir dich nun jemals wieder lebend sehen würden oder nicht...Deine Mutter hat sich das Video, das ich dir geschickt habe, jeden Tag mehrere Male angeschaut. Sie hat dabei geweint und geweint und Gott verzweifelt gefragt, wieso ausgerechnet dir so etwas passiert sei...na ja...an...ihrem Sterbebett, das war, glaube ich, etwa vor einem Jahr, hat sie mir dann dieses Video anvertraut, damit ich es für sie gut aufbewahren soll. Sie sah...so unendlich traurig aus, als sie starb...es war schrecklich...Aber damals sagte sie zu mir: „Solltest du meiner Faye begegnen, und ich bin mir sicher, das wirst du, dann sag ihr bitte, dass ich sie vom ganzen Herzen liebe...versprichst du mir das?" Ich denke aber, dass du das tief in deinem Herzen selber weißt, Faye, nicht wahr?"

Faye konnte nicht antworten.

Sie hatte Meryls vergangene Worte nicht richtig erfassen können, dazu war sie viel zu aufgewühlt und zu verängstigt, und bevor sie wirklich verstehen konnte, was Meryl ihr zu erzählen versucht hatte, unterbrach Spike diesen reißenden Fluss ihrer Gedanken: „Beweg deinen süßen Hintern, Faye, wir haben keine Zeit für Kaffeeklatsch mit alten Omas! Ich habe den lieben Chester gesichtet...und der wird uns zu Fran führen", sagte er grinsend, doch als er Fayes leeren, zu Eis erstarrten Blick sah, wich all die Kraft aus seinem Gesicht, die seine Muskeln zu einem frechen Grinsen geformt hatten. „Faye...?" Er sah zu Meryl, die seinen Blick mit einem leichten Lächeln erwiderte. „Sie können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass Gott Ihnen diesen Engel geschickt hat...Passen Sie gut auf Faye auf...", sagte sie mit zittrigen Lippen, bevor sie Faye einen letzten, schwermütigen Blick widmete und danach den Saal verließ.

Spike war verwirrt. Faye...ein Engel...? 

Er blickte wieder zu ihr, wie sie regungslos dasaß und den Tisch anstarrte, während ihr unzählige Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, die ihr nicht begreiflich wurden. Sie klammerte sich krampfhaft daran fest und bohrte dabei ihre Fingernägel durch die Tischdecke hindurch in die weiche Tischplatte. Plötzlich entdeckte Spike einen in einen leichten Rosafarbton gehüllten Briefumschlag, der an Faye adressiert und von Meryl liegengelassen worden war, und rang sich endlich dazu durch, Faye aus ihrem geistesabwesenden Zustand zu holen: „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit zum Träumen, Faye, komm!", sagte er in einem strengen Ton, als er die Kopfgeldjägerin an den Armen vom Stuhl zu sich heraufzog, den Umschlag nahm und Faye hinter sich herzerrte, „Chester und Fran dürfen uns nicht durch die Lappen gehen..."

„Spike...?" Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was denn?", fragte er verdutzt, als Faye ihn auf einmal kochend vor Wut anstarrte und ihre Augenbrauen sich immer tiefer in ihr hübsches Gesicht zogen. „Lass meine Hand auf der Stelle los, oder es knallt!" Spike stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und als Faye sich zornig von ihm losriss und mit schroffen Worten im Mund davon rauschte, schüttelte er nur verständnislos den Kopf. Die bringt mich eines Tages noch um den Verstand...erst wie tot und dann zickig wie sonst immer auch...typisch Fräulein Valentine...die hat immer diese Art, blitzschnell umzuschlagen... , überlegte er noch kurz, bevor seine Gedanken sich wieder auf Chester Bloomfield stürzten, der noch immer mit einer gierig heraushängenden Zunge am Büffettisch stand und seinen Teller mit reichlich teuren Gerichten füllte. Spike trottete lässig zu dem blonden Mann hinüber und beobachtete ihn unauffällig, als er sich einen der Porzellanteller nahm und so tat, als würde er ein bestimmtes Menü suchen, während er Chester am Tisch folgte. Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Piepen an Chesters dunkelbraunem Jackettkragen, ein seltsames Quieken, wie das einer ängstlichen, kleinen Maus, und Spikes Blick schweifte zu den Augen des übel riechenden Schmugglers, der langsam zu dem Tisch schaute, an dem Faye noch wenige Minuten zuvor mit Meryl gesessen und sich über ihre Vergangenheit unterhalten hatte. Sieh mal einer an...da sitzt ja Miss Olive und wartet auf ihren schmierigen Schmuggler Bloomfield...wenn das nicht zwei Fliegen sind, die ich doch glatt mit einer Klappe schlagen kann. Er ließ Chester alleine zu Fran Olive gehen und beschloss, ihm zunächst nicht zu folgen und lieber einige Minuten zu warten, bevor er die beiden festnehmen konnte – doch dafür brauchte er Fayes Hilfe.

„Wo treibt die sich schon wieder rum...?!", fragte er sich murmelnd und plötzlich explodierte der Boden der Tanzfläche in einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall und Feuer brach in sekundenschnelle aus.

Die Menschenmasse an den Tischen und am Büffet fing laut zu kreischen und nach Hilfe zu rufen an, während die blutigen Leichen und die schwer verletzten Leute, die zuvor noch amüsiert miteinander getanzt hatten, zwischen ihren niedertrampelnden Füßen lagen, zerfetzt und mit tiefen Wunden übersät. Die Bretter des Parkettbodens flogen durch die Luft und schlugen mit einer peitschenden Wucht auf die Köpfe der Leute nieder, die verzweifelt um Hilfe riefen und sich mit ihren Armen vor den Schlägen schützten. „Was zur Hölle...?!" Eine zweite Explosion folgte am Eingang der Halle, an der sich die in Panik ertrinkenden Menschen drängelten und quetschten, weil sie ihr Leben im Prunk und Glamour retten wollten und so in ihren grausamen Tod rannten.

Spike blickte mit großen, von Entsetztheit geprägten Augen zu Fran und Chester, die sich schreiend unter ihren Tisch geworfen hatten, als es einen weiteren Knall gab und der Büffettisch, an dem Spike noch immer stand, in einer von Flammen geborenen Explosion in tausend Stücken in die Luft flog. Spike sprang schützend nach hinten und brach durch die Menschenmasse hindurch, die vor Angst ziellos im Saal hin und her rannte und ihn beinahe unter ihren Füßen lebendig begrub. Wieso die Explosionen...?! Chester und Fran haben nichts damit zu tun...aber...wer steckt dann dahinter...? Terroristen...?! Er richtete sich mit verwirrten Gedanken wieder vom Boden auf und sah sich hektisch in der stickigen und verrauchten Halle nach verdächtigen Leuten um, und kurz danach sah er es an der einzigen Balkontribüne, die mit einem gold verzierten Geländer und bronzenen Vorhängen ganz hinten im Saal knapp unter der Decke ihren Platz hatte, plötzlich blitzen.

Ein lauter, quietschender Schuss ertönte wie ein Blitz in dem Saal und hallte neben den Schreien der Menschen in einem unerträglichen Ton wieder, peitschend, erschlagend, und Spike konnte die goldgelbe Kugel sehen, wie sie zischend durch den Raum schoss und durch Fayes Rücken mit einem einzigen, schrecklich klingenden Schlag hindurchpflügte.

Da war es wieder.

Dieses grausame Bild.

Vor seinen Augen.

In seinen Gedanken.

In seinem Herzen.

Er sah Julia, wie sie mit Furcht erregten, weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Leere starrte, wie sie ihre Waffe kraftlos aus den Händen gleiten ließ und selbst zu Boden fiel, mit der glänzenden Kugel in ihrer Brust, die das Blut langsam hervorquellen ließ. Spike hörte wieder diesen schmerzhaften Schuss, die Melodie des Todes, die ihn verzweifelt zu Julia laufen ließ und sie in seinen zitternden Armen mit den Worten: „Es...ist nur ein Traum...", sterben ließ. Er hatte es, wie Faye es ihm vorgeworfen hatte, verdrängt und ohne Beachtung, die ihm viel Schmerz erspart hatte, vor sich her geschoben, und nun sah er es ein zweites Mal – nur viel schlimmer.

„FAYE!!! NEIN!!!"

Spike rannte ohne nachzudenken los und drängte die kreischenden Leute von sich weg, bevor er keuchend auf der rechten Seite der Halle ankam und Faye erblickte, die mit einem kreidebleichen und erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Rücken lag und am ganzen Leibe wie Espenlaub zitterte. Ihre blutverschmierten Hände ruhten unruhig auf dem linken Rippenbogen, der von der Kugel zerschmettert worden war, bevor ihre feuchten und angsterfüllten Augen sich langsam auf Spike richteten, in dem nicht nur unendliche Wut auf die Person hochstieg, die auf Faye geschossen hatte, sondern auch Furcht und Verzweiflung.

Er hatte einfach Angst, Faye zu verlieren.

„S...Sp...Spike…", kam es schwach über ihre blassen Lippen und das Blut in ihrem Mund, das so fade und doch so brennend schmeckte, ließ sie aufs übelste spucken. „Ich bring dich hier raus!", schrie Spike, als wieder eine Explosion entstand, die hinter der zertrümmerten Tanzfläche stattgefunden hatte, „ich bring dich hier raus...", wiederholte er flüsternd, sodass nur er es hören konnte. „Sieh dich...doch an...deine Arme...völlig verbrannt...", murmelte sie mit einem wehmütigen Blick, den sie so gerne von ihm abgewandt hätte, weil sie seinen angeschlagenen Anblick nicht ertragen konnte, doch Spike packte sie behutsam an ihren Beinen und ihrem Rücken und hob sie vom Boden hoch. Sie verzerrte ihr Gesicht unter den bitterlichen Schmerzen. Die Menschen liefen, so schnell ihre Beine sie nur tragen konnten, zum zerstörten Eingang und retteten sich hinaus ins Treppenhaus, durch das sie in die unveränderte und Schutz bietende Eingangshalle des Hotels kamen, und Spike schloss sich ihnen mit langsamerem Tempo an, um Faye nicht zu schaden, die er vorsichtig auf seinen Armen trug.

„Spike...? Wieso...tust du das?", fragte sie keuchend, als Spike einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter hinweg zur Tribüne geworfen hatte, die nun auf einmal wie leergefegt war. „Wieso tu ich was...?" Spike drängelte sich zwischen die Leute, die ihn von allen Seiten umringten, und starrte zu dem riesengroßen Loch, das eine halbe Stunde zuvor noch die wunderschöne Glastür mit den Blütengravierungen gewesen war, als er und Faye an dem betrunkenen Hotelangestellten vorbei, ohne die Masken mitzunehmen, in die Halle getreten waren, die nun einem schrecklichen Schlachtfeld gleich war. „Warum trägst...du mich...? Ich dachte, ich…soll auf mich selbst aufpassen", entgegnete Faye ihm mit einem fragenden Blick, den Spike nur flüchtig erwiderte. „Weil ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen muss." „Dann beeil dich endlich was…ich will hier nicht sterben." Spike schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich hätte es mir denken müssen, Faye, dass du trotz deiner miserablen Situation immer noch so ein unverbesserliches Miststück bleibst...", lachte er, während seine Schritte immer langsamer wurden und er schließlich stehen bleiben musste, weil es zu einem Menschenstau kam. „Ich...ich will...noch nicht sterben", sagte sie leise, als sie leicht zu husten anfing, „...Meryl, die alte Frau von vorhin, die...damals, bevor ich eingefroren worden bin, meine...beste Freundin war...sie sagte, dass...meine Mutter erst vor einem Jahr...gestorben sei..." Spike wandte seinen Blick zu ihr, nachdem er den Klang ihrer verzweifelten Stimme gehört hatte, und sah es in ihren klaren, grünen Augen vor Nässe funkeln.

Faye konnte nicht mehr anders.

Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf und klammerte sich mit ihren schwachen und zittrigen Händen an Spikes Jackett fest, in das sie sich schluchzend ausweinte. „Vor einem Jahr...! Sie ist vor einem Jahr gestorben, während ich einfach so…vor mich hin gelebt habe...ohne mich auch nur um meine Vergangenheit zu kümmern...Ich meine, ich hätte mich...wenigstens bemühen können, nach...nach meiner Familie zu suchen, aber..."

Sie konnte vor Verzweiflung nicht mehr weiter sprechen, zu sehr nahm sie diese aufgerissene Wunde in ihrem Herzen und in ihrer Erinnerung mit, sie wollte nur noch Halt und Geborgenheit – und Spikes Nähe. Er starrte sie mit fragenden Blicken an, die Verwunderung war ihm nicht wirklich anzusehen, doch tief in seinem Inneren war er überrascht, sie wirkte plötzlich so zierlich und gebrechlich auf ihn, als hätte sie alles verloren.

Faye... Schon damals, bevor er zum Kampf mit Vicious aufgebrochen war und sich noch von Faye „verabschiedet" hatte, hatte er es nicht ertragen können, sie mit Tränen auf den Wangen anzusehen. Er hatte sich damals einfach umgedreht und war gegangen, ohne die junge Frau auch nur eines einzigen Blickes mehr zu würdigen, doch jetzt, als er sie auf den Armen trug und sie sich verzweifelt an ihm festhielt, ihn an ihren Gefühlen teilhaben ließ, da fühlte sich sein Herz schwer und zusammengepresst an, ihm fehlte es an Luft zum Atmen. „Du bist es dir selbst Schuld, Faye", sagte er plötzlich, während sich die Masse langsam wieder zu bewegen schien. Was...?!? Faye zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe den gleichen Fehler begangen. Anstatt Julia zu suchen, war ich auf der Bebop und habe mich mit kleinen Kopfgeldjägerjobs über Wasser gehalten...und jetzt ist sie tot...Ich habe sie für ganz kurze Zeit wieder bei mir gehabt...ganz kurz...na ja, ich habe eingesehen, dass es passieren musste, damit ich wieder dahin zurückkehre, wo ich hingehöre – zur Bebop. Du siehst, wenigstens beim Fehlermachen sind wir uns ähnlich. Statt jetzt zu bedauern, was du falsch gemacht hast, solltest du daraus lernen und in Zukunft nicht mehr nur an dich denken...oder ans Geld...oder an Hunderennen...verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will? Du musst immer nach vorne sehen und das Geschehene vergessen, egal, was dir widerfahren ist..", erzählte er weiter und endlich waren sie aus dem bombardierten Tanzsaal draußen. „Ja…du hast Recht."

See you Space Cowboy... 


	5. Kap 5: Stehst du auf R Roulette? 1

Disclaimer:

"Cowboy Bebop" sowie die dazugehörigen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Sunrise Inc. und Bandai Visual Co.

Diese Fanfiction dient nur der Unterhaltung der Fans und ist nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke bestimmt.

Kapitel 5: Stehst du auf (Russisches) Roulette? (1) 

**Der infernalisch stickige und beißende Qualm, der ihr sonst immer die Genugtuung entgegenbrachte, die sie nach einem dieser lausigen, aber stressigen Kopfgeldjobs brauchte, durchströmte ihre Kehle kratzig und borstig hinunter in die Luftröhre und raubte ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Sie wandte sich keuchend zur Seite und drückte sich eines der beiden dunkelgelben Kissen gegen das Gesicht, durch das sie mit qualvollen Schmerzen in der Brust tief einatmete, langsam und nicht gierig. „Spike...! Mach die Kippe aus, ich krieg keine Luft mehr!"****, knirschte sie mit kratziger Stimme und Spikes verdutzter Blick sprang in einer plötzlichen Regung zu der hustenden Frau auf der Couch ihm gegenüber. „Ups." Er drückte die Zigarette im dreieckig geformten Aschenbecher mit dem „Big Shot" Logo aus und grinste. „Endlich..." Faye räusperte sich kurz und öffnete den festen Knoten ihrer purpurfarbigen Sweatshirtjacke auf, weil sie ihr auf das Zwerchfell drückte und sie an tieferen Atemzügen hinderte. **

**Der treffsichere Schuss, der mit reißender Geschwindigkeit in ihren Rücken gefeuert worden war und nur knapp ihre Wirbelsäule verfehlt hatte, war durch die linke Lunge hindurch gebrochen und hatte den Rippenbogen zerschlagen. Es war keine normale Kugel gewesen, doch Faye hatte unbeschreiblich großes Glück gehabt, diesen Schuss überlebt zu haben, und das hatte sie zu einem Teil Spike zu verdanken, der sie rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Sie betrachtete ihn stumm und regungslos, und mit einem ratlosen Blick, während er sich schweißgebadet mit dem Welsh-Corgie Ein um eine kleine Spaghettiportion stritt, die er sich zuvor noch warm gemacht hatte, und fragte sich, ob sich der schlummernd drängende Gedanke, sich bei Spike dafür zu bedanken, dass er ihr geholfen hatte, als nötig erwies. Irgendwie war ihr nicht sonderlich wohlig dabei, sich zu entscheiden. Faye war von Natur aus eine sehr stolze und undurchschaubare Person, die es hasste, sich von irgendjemanden, ganz besonders von Spike, helfen oder beraten zu lassen, und so fegte sie diesen Gedanken leichtfüßig davon. **

**„Puh...das wäre dann erledigt...****Fran und Chester sind wohlbehütet bei der Polizei abgeliefert und hier sind eure Chips!" Jet baute sich mit einem breiten Grinsen vor den beiden auf und warf ihnen jeweils einen der blitzenden Geldchipkarten entgegen, auf denen 14 Mio. Olong gespeichert waren, „das war ja wieder ein Job...Ach, Spike, bei dir sind leider nur 11 Millionen drauf..." Spike starrte ihn, erschrocken bis aufs Innerste, an. „Aber wieso das denn?!", maulte er empört los und Faye, die sich röchelnd auf der Couch niederlegte, überredete sich zu einer Antwort: „Weil du uns noch 3 Millionen durch deinen verdammt unnötigen Krankenhausaufenthalt geschuldet hast!" Spike schnaubte ihr verachtend zu und hob Ein an seinem Halsband hoch, als der intelligente Vierbeiner ihm seine Portion wegfressen wollte. „WUFF!" „Ruhe, du verfressene Töle!", brummte er zurück, bevor er sich wieder an Jet wandte, der sich seufzend auf der Metalltreppe niederließ: „Und warum bekommt Faye dann 14 Millionen?! Die war doch auch im Krankenhaus und wurde behandelt! DAS IST UNFAIR!" Faye seufzte genervt. „Weil sie die Rechnung der Behandlung von dem Betrag deiner Schulden an sie bezahlt hat...und jetzt lass mich zufrieden...ich bin fix und fertig, nachdem ich diese beiden schmuddeligen Gangster die ganze Straße entlang gejagt habe...ich bin immerhin etwas älter als ihr beiden...", erwiderte Jet ihm erschöpft. „So eine Pleite...tja, was soll's...Geld ist nicht das Wichtigste...", seufzte Spike, als er Ein gleichgültig zu Boden fallen ließ und genüsslich seine Portion Spaghetti vertilgte, während Edward summend das Treppengeländer hinunterrutschte und über Jets Kopf hinweg auf den Händen landete. „So ein Schwachsinn...", widersprach Faye ihm halblaut, „Geld regiert die Welt – mein Motto." „Du hast also nichts aus meinen Worten gelernt, wie?" Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich missgünstig, Spike glaubte aus Fayes Augen, obwohl sie so trotzig reagiert hatte, eine Spur von großer Sehnsucht nach ihm dringen zu sehen, doch plötzlich wandte sie ihren Blick gebrochen von ihm ab. „Hm? Was ist denn hier los? Tote Hoooooose...?", fragte Ed verblüfft, ehe sie auf ihren Händen zum Laptop ging und sich grinsend ans Hacken begab, „ich suche mal nach ein paar schönen Jobs!", folgte es aus ihrem flinken Mund, und Ein gesellte sich bellend neben seine beste Freundin. **

**Faye hingegen starrte mit leblos wirkenden Augen auf die Decke des Gemeinschaftraumes und betrachtete die schwach flimmernde Neonlampe, die genau über ihr hing, während ihre Gedanken sie immer mehr aus der Realität rissen. Ich hätte mir auch genauso schwören können, niemals mehr zu atmen...es ist einfach zum Heulen... , dachte sie, während ein schwerer Seufzer über ihre weichen Lippen trat, ich hab's genau in seinen Augen gesehen...er liebt Julia...nicht mich...was nützt es mir schon, wenn ich mir geschworen habe, mich niemals mehr zu verlieben? Es ist für mich vorbei... Sie lächelte reuevoll über ihre Gedanken. Sie hatte sich endlich ****eingestanden, mehr für Spike zu empfinden, und doch hatte es sie keinen Schritt weitergebracht. Noch immer war ihre Situation so ausweglos und schmerzhaft wie vorher gewesen, weil eine Frau, eine tote Frau, mit glänzend blondem Haar und marineblauen Augen zwischen ihr und ihm stand. Wie sehr hätte sie ihn doch vergessen! Am liebsten wollte sie gehen, doch sie konnte die Bebop nicht verlassen. Die Bebopcrew ist das einzige, was ich noch in meinem verkorksten Leben habe...und natürlich diese lästigen Schulden... **

**„Huch? Wen haben wir denn da?" Edward nahm mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Hightechbrille ab und starrte irritiert auf den Bildschirm ihres silbernen Laptops, auf dem sie die Akte des gemeingefährlichen Trickbetrügers Connor O'Connor aufgerufen hatte. „Was ist?****", fragte Spike mit vollem Mund und als er zusammen mit Jet auf den Bildschirm starrte und die Geldsumme von 20 Millionen erblickte, leuchteten in seinen Augen kleine Olongzeichen auf. „Von dem üblen Burschen wurde doch letztens im Fernsehen berichtet...der hat doch gleich ne ganze Bank in den Bankrott getrieben...", sagte Jet naserümpfend. „Connor O'Connor...was für ein bescheuerter Name..." **

**Fayes Oberkörper schoss trotz der quälenden Schmerzen hoch, nachdem sie den Namen dieses gesuchten Verbrechers vernommen hatte. „Den Typen kenn ****ich doch...", sagte sie schroff und die Blicke der anderen dreien richteten sich auf die verärgerte Frau, deren Augen plötzlich gefährlich aufblitzten, „der treibt sich immer in Casinos rum und zockt jeden ab, der sich nicht rechtzeitig auf die Toilette retten kann. Das mit der Bank...da hat er den Chef der Bankfirma beim Roulette fertig gemacht. Ich war bei einem von O'Connors Roulettspielchen Croupier, leider hat er es immer vorgezogen, „Europäisches Roulette" zu spielen...", erzählte sie weiter. „Und beim europäischen kannst du die Kugel nicht so werfen, dass sie genau die Zahl trifft, auf die du sie beabsichtigt hast, weil bei dieser Version erst die Kugel geworfen und dann der Einsatz festgesetzt wird, stimmt's?", fiel Spike ihr ins Wort, noch ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte. Faye nickte unbeeindruckt. „Ed, such so viele Information über diesen Connor O'Connor raus, wie du nur finden kannst", sagte Jet mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen, „denn wir drei werden uns diesen Kerl schnappen." „Aye, aye, Sir!"**

**Als die große Standuhr, die unter der Treppe des Gemeinschaftraumes stand, zur dritten Stunde am Nachmittag läutete, meldete sich das quirlige Mädchen mit der roten Haarmähne kichernd wieder zu Wort: „Hab alles gefunden, was wir brauchen!!!", rief sie lauthals durch das gemütlich eingerichtete Zimmer, bevor sie lachend nach Ein jagte, der hechelnd um Fayes Beine tollte und mit einem süßen Knopfäugeleinblick losbellte. „Zisch ab, du blöder Köter!", fauchte sie ihn wütend an, als Jet, sich ausgiebig streckend, die Treppen hinunter stieg und sich mit dem Laptop auf das Sofa setzte. Er kratzte sich grübelnd am Kopf, dessen graue Haarmähne einer Glatze Platz gemacht hatte, und starrte wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Die stickige Luft um ihn herum erschwerte nicht nur Faye, die erbärmlich aussah mit diesem bleichen Gesichtsausdruck und den fahlen, schmalen Augen, welche schimmernd auf Spike ruhten, als er ziellos durch den Raum schlurfte, das Atmen, sondern auch Jet, während er mit knurrendem Magen die Information von Ed durchsah. Die Klimaanlage war wieder ausgefallen, und so saß die Bebopcrew in der brennendheißen Hitze, schwitzend und erschöpft, weil sie die ganze Nacht im Krankenhaus bei Faye verbracht hatten. **

**„Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wer da auf dich geschossen hat, Faye...das war sicherlich kein grundloser Schuss..." Die Augen der schwachen Frau flackerten für einen kurzen Augen wie in den Himmel emporschießende Flammen auf. **

**Sie blieb stumm. **

**„Das war bestimmt dieser Unbekannte, der ohne Erlaubnis durch die Gatekontrolle gerauscht ist und Kurs auf das Hotel hatte!", sagte Edward, die grinsend zu Faye ging und sie mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck musterte, „oder jagt dich etwa sonst wer?" Faye starrte dem neugierig dreinschauenden Mädchen in die Augen und verlor sich darin, mit den Gedanken bei dem Tag, an dem man sie aufgetaut hatte und an dem sie völlig verstört, wie nach einer Geburt, ihr neues Leben beschritten hatte. „Nur die**** Saftsäcke, denen ich noch Geld schulde...", grummelte sie halblaut, ehe sie sich seufzend wieder von dem rothaarigen Hackermädchen wegdrehte. „Das ist jetzt wohl eher nebensächlich...Dieser O'Connor hält sich momentan auf seinem privaten Luxusschiff, der „The Princess Of Shadows II" auf und das ist nicht nur irgendein Schiff, sondern auch ein schwimmendes Casino. Die Polizei sucht diesen Typen nicht nur wegen Betruges, sondern auch wegen eines sehr wichtigen Dokuments, das er sich von einem reichen und protzigen Typen erspielt hat. Dieser Kerl behauptet aber, dass O'Connor ihn betrogen habe...ich denke, wir sollten diesem O'Connor einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, oder, Spike?", unterbrach Jet diese beklemmende Atmosphäre. „Klar." „Faye ist verletzt, die können wir nicht gebrauchen...deshalb werden nur wir beide uns auf das Schiff schleichen, gegen diesen O'Connor ein kleines Spielchen in seinem Casino machen und als Einsatz soll er dieses blöde Dokument setzen, das wir dann bei einem Gewinn einsacken. Na, was hältst du von meinem Superplan?", erzählte er grinsend weiter. „Gut." „Schön...Ed, du wirst uns beide wie im „Paradise Hotel" einschleusen, nur verbitte es dir diesmal, mich und Spike zu einem Ehepaar zu machen, wie du's bei ihm und Faye gemacht hast…Und dann werden wir uns ein kleines Spielchen gönnen! Endlich wieder mal ein Casino!", beendete er seine lange Rede mit triumphierend leuchtenden Augen. „Okay." **

**Faye hingegen schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. Sie starrte leblos auf die Couchlehne, ihr Blick war trübe und nicht ein einziges Funkeln drang hervor, während sie leise vor sich hinseufzte. Die gehen in ein Casino und ich darf mich hier mit diesem lästigen Gör von Edward herumschlagen...verdammte Schusswunde...dabei hätte ich so gerne wieder einmal ein bisschen gezockt...na ja...der letzte Besuch war ja auch nicht gerade besonders. Kaum werde ich von solchen Idioten „entführt", dann muss ich zwangsweise in einem Casino arbeiten und was dann? Dann treffe ich auf Spike!!! **

**Attraktiv****, extravagant, glamourös. So erschien eine wunderschöne, junge Frau mit berauschend schönen, blauen Augen an einem von der Außenwelt abgeschnittenen Hafen, der versteckt in einer Bucht auf dem Mars ruhte. Eine starke Windböe zischte durch die pechschwarze Nacht, an deren Himmel die hellen Sterne kräftig und glänzend leuchteten, genauso wie die Augen der Frau, schimmernd und wach, und wehte ihr die langen und blonden Haare ins Gesicht, während sie sich mit einem misstrauischen Blick in dieser düsteren Gegend umsah. Hinter ihr waren nichts als karge und nackte Felswände zu sehen, die den riesigen, fast schon weißen Sandstrand und den schönen Hafen wie eine schützende Hand umschlossen und nur durch Gleiter überquert werden konnten. Plötzlich spritzte die Gischt des Meereswassers in die Höhe und schwappte über den rutschigen Holzboden des Piers und die junge Frau stolperte erschrocken zurück zu dem Mädchen hinter sich, das sie auf den Weg zum Kleinhafen „Le Lune De La Nuit" begleitet hatte. **

**Niemand durfte wissen, dass Julia, diese schicksalhafte Schlüsselfigur in Spikes Leben, noch lebte und damals in den Armen ihres Liebsten nicht gestorben, sondern von einer gift**** präparierten Kugel nur in einen todähnlichen Zustand, ein gefährliches Koma versetzt worden war, das ihr Herz nur minimal schlagen und sie schwach atmen lassen hatte.**

**Ihr einziger Gedanke war unendliche Rache.**

**Ihr Herz bes****tand nur noch aus Hass, aus Wut und Schmerzen, und ihre Entscheidung, die Person zu töten, die sie an einem Leben mit Spike gehindert hatte, stand ohne die Möglichkeit, zurückzukehren, fest. Ich habe lange genug gewartet...und niemand wird mich jemals wieder von Spike trennen...Vicious ist tot, und das nur zu Recht, nachdem er mich jahrelang erpresst hat. Jetzt ist mir nur noch eine einzige Person im Weg und das ist die, die damals auf mich geschossen hat... , waren ihre hasserfüllten Gedanken. Sie zog ihre kalten Hände aus den Taschen ihres matt glänzenden, schwarzen Ledermantels, der Taillen betonend an ihren Körper geschmiegt war, und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um, das mit einem wohligen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihr auf den Holzsteg trat und auf das weiße Motorboot starrte, das neben ihnen, an einen Pfahl gekettet, im Wasser schwamm. „Lass uns aufbrechen, bevor das Schiff nicht mehr erreichbar ist", murmelte Julia ihr lächelnd zu, ehe die beiden in das Boot stiegen und sich auf den Weg zum Luxusliner „The Princess Of Shadows II" machten, um den Mann zu suchen, der so lange auf Julia gewartet und sie so schnell wie er sie wieder getroffen, auch wieder verloren hatte...**

**Flippige Jazzmusik der Klasse „Bebop", einem Stil der 40er Jahre und Namenspate des Raumschiffes der Kopfgeldjägercrew, dröhnte durch die Ohren der beiden Bountyhunter, die in schicken Smokings auf dem luxuriös eingerichteten Deck umhergingen und auf die breite Treppe blickten, die zu der großen Lobby des Luxusliners „The Princess Of Shadows II" führte. Spike blickte über die weiße Reling hinweg auf das leuchtende Meer, das den erstrahlenden Vollmond und die Sterne in einem schönen Farbenspiel widerspiegelte, und entdeckte einige Motorboote, auf denen neue und reiche oder weniger reiche Gäste auf das Kreuzfahrtschiff zufuhren, das sich auf seiner Jungfernfahrt befand. „Was für Volltrottel...kommen hierher, um ihr Geld zu verspielen", fing Spike leise lachend zu sprechen an und Jet richtete seinen Blick, der vorher noch dem großen, dunkelblauen Metallschild über der Doppelglastür, die den Weg zur Lobby freigab, gegolten hatte, auf seinen Freund, „...es liegt doch wohl klar auf den Hand, dass dieser Connor O'Connor die Leute übern Tisch zieht, oder siehst du das etwa anders? Faye hat dich auch die ganze Zeit verarscht, als du mit ihr deine kleinen Würfelspielchen gespielt hast...", erzählte er weiter, während die beiden langsamen Schrittes an einem Angestellten vorbeikamen, der mit einem leeren Tablett in der Hand an der Tür stand und sie den beiden lächelnd öffnete. „Toll, das hab ich später auch gemerkt, Spike...ist nichts Neues..." Spike blickte den seufzenden Mann neben sich grinsend an. „Ja, nachdem du ihr deine ganzen Klamotten geben musstest, weil du blank warst. Tja...ihr Motto, „Geld regiert die Welt" und ihr Lieblingsspruch „Bescheißen und bescheißt werden – so ist das Leben" haben sich wohl bewährt...hehe..." **

**Beide traten in die Lobby, dessen Boden von einem roten Teppich mit kleinen, grünen Olongzeichen geschmückt war, und sahen zur großen Goldtreppe, die sich oben in zwei weitere Treppen teilte und zu den Gästekabinen führte, neben der sich eine Metalltür mit der leuchtenden Aufschrift „CASINO" befand. „Lass uns die Karten holen und dann nichts wie ins Casino zu O'Connor", zischte Jet seinem Kopfgeldkollegen leise zu, ehe die beiden ihre Sonnebrillen mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf die Nasen setzten und mit einem smarten Casanovalächeln zur Rezeption gingen, die blutjunge Angestellte, deren braune Haare in fein**** geschwungenen Locken hinunter hingen, freundlich anlächelten, bis Spike die dahin schmelzende Frau in einem bestechenden Unterton ansprach: „So eine wunderschöne Frau wie Sie können uns armen und verwirrten Casinospielern bestimmt aushelfen, nicht wahr? Wir brauchen unsere Karten, aber...leider hat sie uns jemand auf dem Weg zu unserer Privatyacht gestohlen und wir sind zu einer kleinen Partie Roulette mit dem Schiffsbesitzer, Mr. Connor O'Connor, verabredet und Sie wissen ja, wie sehr dieser großzügige Mann Verspätungen hasst..." Er unterbrach sich kurz. „Sie hören das bestimmt oft, aber...Sie haben die schönsten braunen Augen, die ich jemals gesehen habe...ich sollte Sie wirklich mal zu einem Abendessen einladen...", schmeichelte er der jungen Frau lächelnd und plötzlich legte sich ein roter Hauch auf ihren Wangen nieder. „Hören Sie doch auf damit, das macht mich ganz verlegen...", stammelte sie schüchtern, als ihr Blick nervös von Spike abwich und zu der braunroten Wand rechts von ihr schweifte, an der kleine, goldfarbige Lampen hingen, die den Raum in eine schaurigschöne Atmosphäre tauchten. „Ich sage nur die Wahrheit...Ach, jetzt bin ich von Ihrem schönen Aussehen ganz von meinem eigentlichen Problem abgewichen...wo war ich noch einmal stehen geblieben?" Spike wandte sich zu Jet, der sein Lächeln erwiderte und entgegnete: „Bei den gestohlenen Karten", bevor er seine schwarz getönte Sonnenbrille abnahm und sie mit einem weißen Seidentaschentuch säuberte. „Vielen Dank...", erwiderte Spike ihm und wandte sich wieder an die Angestellte, die aufgeregt hinter der Rezeption hin und her schwankte und den Kopf leicht nach links wiegte, „könnten Sie uns neue Karten aushändigen? Ich denke, dass eine so reizende Dame wie Sie sicher gutwillige Geschäftsleute, wie wir es sind, von schlechten Betrügern unterscheiden kann..." Die Frau setzte ein umwerfend schönes Lächeln auf und nickte Spike höflich zu, bevor sie zwei Karten in den Rechner ihres Computers schob und sämtliche Dateien darauf speicherte. „Damit können Sie nicht nur das Casino betreten, sondern auch alle anderen Aktivitäten, wie dem Golfspielen, der Sauna, dem Swimmingpool und sonstigen Dingen zu Ihrem Gebrauch machen...Ihre Zimmer sind ebenfalls darauf gespeichert", sagte sie kichernd und gab den beiden die Elektrokarten, „ich wünsche Ihnen beiden einen angenehmen Aufenthalt auf der „Princess Of Shadows II"...ich hoffe, ich konnte Ihnen behilflich sein."**

**Faye saß mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck auf der gelben Couch des Gemeinschaftraumes der Bebop und starrte wie gebannt auf den kleinen Roulettetisch, den sie auf dem grauen Tisch des Raumes aufgebaut hatte. Noch immer quälten sie die Schmerzen, doch sie versuchte die Wunde und die lästigen Stiche, die immerwährend auftraten, zu ignorieren und nahm die silber****n glänzende Kugel zwischen ihren rechten Zeige- und Mittelfinger. „Mal sehen, ob ich es noch kann...", flüsterte sie ihre Worte so leise, dass sie sie selbst kaum zu hören vernahm, während ihr Blick starr und konzentriert auf der rotierenden Roulettscheibe festsaß, „hey, Kleine, komm her..." Edward blickte zu der jungen Frau hinüber. „Warum?", fragte sie neugierig, nachdem sie sich auf dem Sofa gegenüber Faye niedergelassen hatte und Fayes Blick verfolgte, der noch immer auf Scheibe ruhte. „Wir spielen jetzt etwas. Such dir eine Zahl zwischen 1 und 36 aus...du kannst auch die Null nehmen..." Eds Blick huschte nachdenklich durch den Raum, bis sie laut und deutlich „33!", rief. „Die schwarze 33 soll es also sein...ein Kinderspiel...", murmelte Faye siegessicher und verfolgte die Ziffer 33 wie ein Löwe seine Beute, „rien ne va plus – nichts geht mehr." Sie wartete einen Augenblick. Stille. **

**„JETZT!" **

**Sie ließ die Kugel fallen, die sich hüpfend über die schwarzen und roten Felder der Scheibe bewegte, und drückte sich selbst die Daumen, dass die Kugel auf der schwarzen 33 stehen bleiben würde. **

**Und dann herrschte wieder Stille -- die Roulettescheibe hatte aufgehört, sich zu drehen.**

**„Oh, Mann...das war ja total daneben...", seufzte Ed, „du hast die rote 19 getroffen...und die ist der 33 genau ****gegenüber...jahaaa..." „DAS WEISS ICH DOCH SELBST!", fauchte Faye zornig zurück und wollte die Roulettscheibe in ihrer Wut zertrümmern, doch die Schmerzen hielten sie zurück. Verdammt...wieso hab ich nur die 19 getroffen...? Als ich noch als Croupier gearbeitet habe, hatte ich eine Trefferquote von 95...jetzt ist sie wohl eher im Minusbereich von 95... , überlegte sie in einer hasserfüllten Verzweiflung versinkend, bevor Ed nach der silbernen Kugel griff und die Roulettscheibe wieder zum Rotieren brachte. „Lass das mal die clevere „Radical Edward" machen...", sagte die Kleine grinsend, und Faye glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. „Bleib lieber deinem Laptop treu und überlass mir das Spielen, okay? Kleine Kinder wie du haben doch keine Ahnung vom richtigen Zocken..." **

**Und ehe sie es sich versah, landete die Kugel auf der schwarzen 33, nachdem die drehende Roulettscheibe zu einem todstillen Stillstand kam. **

**„WAS?! VON EINEM KIND BEIM ROULETTESPIELEN BESIEGT?! MEIN LEBEN IST JETZT ENDGÜLTIG ZU ENDE!!!",**** kreischte sie fassungslos los. „Ich zeig dir, wie das geht, Faye, hihi."**

**Wilde Casinomusik, glitzernde und leuchtende Spielautomaten, die geizend Geld in die stolzen Hände der verrückten Spieler und Zocker wie Wasser spülten, und der Geruch von der zuckersüßen Verlockung, mit wenigen Olongscheinen in der Tasche zu einem Millionär werden zu können, kamen Jet und Spike entgegen, als sich die dunkle Metalltür zum Casino vor ihnen geöffnet hatte und sie in den Spielplatz für Erwachsene getreten waren, um sich herzhaft zu amüsieren und nebenbei einen der meist gesuchtesten Trickbetrüger zu fassen. „Spike, die Frauen können dir manchmal wirklich zu Füßen liegen...aber nur dann, wenn du wie gedruckt lügst...", grinste Jet den Braunäugigen neben sich an, der sich mit einem wachen Blick in der riesigen Halle, in deren Mitte sich ein großer Wintergarten in die Höhe wiegte, umsah und die vielen Menschen beobachtete, die sich lachend und weinend durch die Menge bewegten und auf der Suche nach neuem Glück, oder dem Ausgang, waren. **

**Seine Gedanken verfielen in diesem Casino an Faye, die er bei**** einem spannenden „Black Jack" Spiel in einem Casino kennen gelernt und gegen die er kläglich verloren hatte. Sie hatte damals zwangsweise dort arbeiten müssen, weil der reiche Besitzer von ihr und ihren talentierten Fähigkeiten als unschlagbare Zockerin angetan gewesen war und ihr als Gegenleistung die Beseitigung ihrer hohen Schulden versprochen hatte. Dummerweise kamen Jet und Spike ihr dazwischen und sperrten Faye nach ihrer spektakulären Flucht auf der Toilette der Bebop ein. Nachdem sie fliehen konnte, gelangte sie durch eine Panne ihres „Red Tail" wieder auf die Bebop – und daraus entwickelte sich die Partnerschaft der Crew. Aus diesem Weib wird man einfach nicht schlau...manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich, niemals an diesen „Black Jack" Tisch gegangen und Faye begegnet zu sein...und doch... , waren seine verwirrten Gedanken, als Jet ihn mit einem rauen Seitenhieb in die Rippen wieder in die Realität zurückriss. **„Sieh nur, Spike", flüsterte er ihm leise zu, während sein skeptisch scheinender Blick langsam zu der dunkelbraunen Tür, die sich weiter hinten befand und zu einem der privaten Nebenräume führte, schweifte, „hier draußen werden wir sicher kein Glück haben, wenn wir O'Connor finden wollen...er hält sich sicher in einem dieser Hinterräume auf und zieht armen Leuten wie uns die Kohle aus den Taschen...lass uns dort nachschauen." Spike zuckte als Antwort nur mit einem gleichgültigen Blick die Achseln und folgte Jet, der sich unauffällig auf die braune Tür zu bewegte. „Lass uns da einfach reinspazieren, dem Typen das Dokument abzocken und dann abhauen, okay? Ich will hier nicht länger verharren als nötig ist..." Jet blieb plötzlich stehen und drehte sich zu Spike um. „Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen, Junge? Sonst macht es dir doch in einem Casino immer riesigen Spaß...", sagte er etwas irritiert, doch Spike ging einfach an dem Alten vorbei und zog ihn mit sich. „Ich bin müde...und dieser Job geht mir allmählich auf die Nerven..." „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht so eine reizende Begleitung wie unsere Faye", erwiderte Jet ihm grummelnd, „du machst dir Sorgen um sie, ne?" Spike konnte nicht glauben, was er da aus Jets Mund gehört hatte, und zog seinen Freund mit einem groben Ruck zur Seite, wo niemand die beiden hören konnte. „Ich behalte in jeder Situation meinen gesunden Humor, doch sobald du auf so etwas kommst, vergeht mir sichtlich der Appetit am Herumalbern, Jet", fuhr er Jet, der ihn nur kopfschüttelnd anstarrte, bitterböse an, ehe die beiden nach einem Augenblick des sturen Schweigens weitergingen und endlich an der Tür zum Nebenzimmer, die einen Spalt breit offen stand, ankamen. „Erzähl mir doch, was du willst", fing Jet wieder zu sprechen an, „aber ich seh's dir an...du starrst Faye manchmal mit diesem Blick an, der sonst immer aus deinen Augen gedrungen ist, wenn du von Julia geredet hast...na ja...mich geht das Ganze auch nichts an und ich habe auch keine Lust, mich da bei euch beiden einzumischen...trotzdem würde ich nicht so scheinheilig tun, ich meine, so wie du..." Spike schnaubte seinen Freund verachtend an. „Denk doch was du willst." Er drückte die Tür mit einem leichten, gar schon sanften, Ruck auf und warf einen misstrauischen Blick in den dunklen Korridor, der sich wie ein alles verschlingendes Maul vor den beiden Männern auftat, als sie mit vorsichtigen Schritten eingetreten waren. „Die Tür!", schoss es plötzlich aus Jets Mund und er versuchte vergebens die zugeknallte Tür wieder zu öffnen, doch sie war wie von Geisterhand verschlossen. „Anscheinend erwartet uns jemand, oder bist du anderer Meinung, Jet?", sagte Spike grinsend, während sein wacher Blick durch den dämmerigen Gang huschte, in dem man nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen erkennen konnte; nur eine schwach leuchtende Lampe am Ende des Korridors erhellte eine weitere Tür, die sich gigantisch bis an die zehn Meter hohe Decke vor den beiden aufbaute, schwarz und mit einer mysteriösen Inschrift, welche die beiden nicht entziffern konnte. „Dieser O'Connor scheint wohl ein totaler Irrer zu sein...tja, dann wollen wir mal."

Als Jet vorsichtig die Tür geöffnet hatte und zusammen mit Spike in den warmen Raum vor sich starrte, erblickten sie einen Roulettetisch, der bunt beleuchtet in der Mitte des kleinen Zimmers thronte, und eine Minibar an der Wand dahinter, an der drei Getränke gemixt und trinkbereit standen, verziert mit kleinen Schirmchen und einer Zitrone. Auf einmal trat ein älterer Mann mit hellem, braunem Haar, kastanienbraunen Augen, die seinem Gesicht etwas Freundliches und Sensibles gaben, aus einer der dunklen Ecken des Zimmers und trank genüsslich einige Schlückchen aus einem der schwarzen Gläser, das er sich mit einer fast schon schwebenden Art und Weise genommen hatte. Daraufhin tupfte er sich die Lippen, die mit einigen Tropfen des Cocktails benetzt waren, mit einem weichen Seidentuch ab und setzte sich lächelnd auf den grün gepolsterten Stuhl gegenüber der Tür. „Sie beide müssen Jet Black und Spike Spiegel sein, oder, Gentlemen? Ich habe Sie schon erwartet...Sie kommen sicherlich wegen meinem Dokument, richtig?" Sein spitzer Blick, als er gefährlich mit seinen Augen zuckte, fiel zunächst auf Spike, den er mit einem verachtenden Lächeln musterte, so, als hätte er noch eine kleine, aber unerfreuliche, Überraschung für den Kopfgeldjäger parat, die er wie ein Ass aus seinem Ärmel schütteln und geschickt ausspielen würde, doch dieser Eindruck verschwand aus Spikes Gedanken, als der elegant gekleidete Mann zu Jet schaute und ihn mit demselben Blick anstarrte. „Mein Name ist Connor O'Connor, aber das wissen Sie bestimmt schon", sagte er wieder mit seiner rauen und krächzenden Stimme, bevor Spike sich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen auf dem Stuhl gegenüber des versnobten Casinobesitzers niederließ und Jet mit den Worten zu sich herwinkte, er solle sich neben ihn setzen und sich ein kleines Spielchen gönnen. „So ist es recht, Mr. Spiegel, und ich denke, eine schöne Partie Roulette wird uns die Genugtuung des Spielrausches bieten, nicht wahr, meine Herren? Sie spielen doch Roulette...?", erwiderte Connor daraufhin, als er eine goldene Roulettekugel aus seinem Revers zog und sie zwischen seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger hielt. „Aber selbstverständlich, Mr. O'Connor, jedoch muss Ihr Einsatz das Dokument der C.O.U. sein." Spike zwinkerte Jet unauffällig zu. „Einverstanden. Ich schlage eine besondere Variante des Roulettespielens vor: Wir spielen abwechselnd die europäische und amerikanische Weise des Roulettes, Sie beide spielen gemeinsam in einem Team gegen mich, und sollten Sie beide vor mir insgesamt drei Runden gewonnen haben, so gehört das Dokument Ihnen", sagte Connor mit düsteren Hintergedanken.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Unser Croupier für dieses Spiel", fing er lächelnd wieder zu sprechen an, ehe sich die Tür öffnete, „wird heute Miss Faye Valentine sein." Spike und Jet drehten sich hektisch um und erblickten tatsächlich ihre Kollegin Faye, die mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln durch die Tür schritt und sich zu den dreien an den Roulettetisch gesellte, während sich die Tür automatisch wieder verschloss.

„Guten Abend, die Herren." Sie hatte eine dunkelblaue Stoffhose an, dazu trug sie einen passenden Blazer, der am Revers mit dem Casinologo bedruckt war, und darunter lag eine weiße Bluse eng an ihrem Oberkörper, der Kragen gebunden mit einer pechschwarzen Krawatte. Man sah ihr die Schmerzen, die sie noch immer schrecklich plagten, gar nicht mehr an. „Sie sollten sich mit dieser äußerst attraktiven Frau nach unserem amüsanten Spielchen etwas unterhalten, sie näher kennen lernen, sie ist wirklich eine bezaubernde Person...und dazu überaus intelligent", sagte Connor lächelnd, „und nun darf ich Sie beide nach Ihrem Einsatz für unser Roulettespiel fragen." Spike und Jet zögerten einen Augenblick, noch immer waren die beiden Kopfgeldjäger von Fayes Erscheinen überrumpelt, bis Spike dann wieder bis über beiden Ohren losgrinste und sagte: „Wir setzen unser Raumschiff." Jet verschluckte sich bösartig und verfiel in einen lang anhaltenden Hustanfall. „WAS?!" „Hör zu, Jet, wenn wir Faye auf unserer Seite haben, als Croupier, dann können wir gar nicht verlieren, verstehst du? Sie kann die Kugel zu 95 genau auf der Zahl stehen bleiben lassen, die sie auch treffen wollte...", flüsterte er Jet zu und Connor hatte ärgerlicherweise kein Wort verstehen können. „In Ordnung, der Einsatz gilt. Nun...ich bitte Sie beide, sich nach der amerikanischen Variante eine Zahl auszusuchen." Spike beäugte Faye für einen Augenblick von der Seite und als sie seinen Blick lächelnd erwiderte, während sich eine fesselnde Sicherheit in ihren grünen Augen festsetzte und sie sich wie ein heißer Strom von Wärme in ihrem Blick niederließ, konnte Spike sich sicher sein, auf Faye blind vertrauen zu können.

Nach etwa 5 Minuten herrschte eine geladene Atmosphäre in dem stickigen Raum, in dem der Qualm der Zigarren, die Connor, Spike und Jet genießerisch rauchten, aufstieg und Faye die Luft zum Atmen raubte, doch sie ließ sich ihren miserablen Zustand nicht anmerken, zu wichtig war das Spiel für die Bebopcrew, die trotz des Kopfgeldes von Fran und Chester wegen wichtigen Reparaturen kaum noch Geld in der Kasse hatte.

„Ich nehme...die rote 21." Spike sah zu Faye auf, die ihm zulächelte, erleichtert, dass sie bisher die Zahlen getroffen hatte – es stand bisher 2 zu 1 für O'Connor, doch zurecht -- auf die sie zu treffen vermocht hatte. Und doch war sie etwas verunsichert, weil Spike sie wieder so merkwürdig anlächelte, als seine Lippen sich zu einem fast schon sanftmütigen Lächeln verzogen hatten, doch plötzlich drang Jets Stimme in ihre Gedanken ein und zerstörte sie wie platzende Luftballons: „Dann wähle ich die schwarze 6." Sie nickte wieder, nur diesmal zu Jet. „Miss Valentine, ich entscheide mich für die rote 16...", sagte Connor lächelnd, während seine Hand sanft die ihre berührte, als er ihr die goldene Kugel übergab. Faye fasste langsam an den Griff der Roulettescheibe und brachte sie zum Rotieren, ehe ihr Blick noch einmal forschend in die Augen der drei Männer schweifte, ganz besonders in die von Spike. „Rien ne va plus", sagte sie mit einem eiskalten Lächeln, das einem einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren ließ, „nichts geht mehr." Die Kugel glitt geschmeidig aus ihren Fingern und schlug mit einem leichten Klacken auf die Scheibe, die sich in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit drehte. O'Connor hat keine Ahnung, das ich und die beiden Dummerchen neben mir ein Team bilden...zu dumm nur, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wie gut ich die Zahlen treffen kann... , waren Fayes hinterhältige Gedanken, während die Drehungen immer langsamer wurden und die Kugel nicht mehr so hektisch und fordernd mit sich riss.

Und dann – Stille.

„Schwarz 6 hat gewonnen, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Black", sagte sie mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln, bevor sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Connor blickte, der mit von Hass gespickten Augen auf die Kugel nieder schaute und sie wie erfroren fixierte, beleidigt und zutiefst empört, dass die Kugel nicht seine genannte Ziffer getroffen hatte. Jetzt kommt wieder die Europäische Weise an die Reihe...was wird Spike wohl nehmen...? Spike...Spike...Spike...oder Jet? Welche Ziffern würden die beiden wohl wählen...? Eine glitzernde Schweißperle rollte ihre Stirn hinab, während Unsicherheit, gar Panik, in ihr ausbrach. Sie atmete tief durch und überlegte kurz. Ich hätte anfangs die Kugel anders platzieren sollen...es steht 2 zu 2...verdammt... Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen und versuchte sich in Spike oder Jet hineinzuversetzen, was eine eigentlich unmögliche Sache war, ehe ihr fast verzweifelter Blick zu Spike huschte, der sie nickend anlächelte. Die Kugel prallte kurz darauf auf der Scheibe auf. „Diesmal setze ich auf die schwarze 28, meine Glückszahl." „Ähm...die rote 17 für mich." „Ich nehme die Null." Faye nickte erneut, registrierte sich die Nummern, und betrachtete die Roulettescheibe mit einem wehmütigen Blick, hoffend und bangend. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich für die richtige Zahl entschieden hat...jede Zahl kann ruhig getroffen werden, nur nicht die 28... Ungehaltene Spannung lag in der Luft und jeder Blick verfolgte die Kugel wie der Jäger seine Beute, während die Gedanken sich in den rauchenden Köpfen der vier Zocker umwarfen, doch die Scheibe schien sich nicht langsamer drehen zu wollen; stattdessen wurde sie vor den benebelten Augen der vier schneller.

Und dann...wenige Sekunden später...kam die massive Goldkugel zum Stehen.

Faye wagte es kaum, ihren Mund zum Sprechen zu öffnen. „Äh...Z...Zéro...hat gewonnen...Mr. Spiegel hat den dritten Punkt kassiert." Spike und Jet seufzten vor unbeschreiblicher Erleichterung, doch als Connor grinsend zu lachen anfing, die Crew mit funkelnden Augen musterte und durch sie hindurchschauen zu schien, blickten sie überrascht zu ihm herüber. „Eine überaus reizende Vorstellung, Miss Valentine, Sie können die Kugel wirklich perfekt treffen, das muss man Ihnen schon lassen, Respekt, meine Liebe, Respekt. Und doch hatte ich von Ihnen erwartet, ehrlich zu spielen, anstatt sich an die Abmachungen mit Ihren beiden Kollegen hier zu halten."

Die drei erschraken zutiefst.

„Haben Sie drei denn wirklich gedacht, ich wüsste nichts von den Bebopkopfgeldjägern? Ich informiere mich über jeden, der es wagt, auch nur einen lausigen Schritt mit seinen verdreckten Schuhen auf mein Schiff zu machen...deshalb habe ich noch eine Überraschung für Sie...", sagte er lächelnd, bevor er aufstand und das Zimmer durch eine Geheimtür hinter sich verließ.

„Und was soll das werden?" Spike starrte zu Jet, und plötzlich ertönte ein leises Zischen. „Was...äh...Sch...Schlaf...gas..."

Als Spike wieder zu sich kam, blickte er in die kalte Dunkelheit vor sich.

Nichts als kalte, gepflasterte Mauern und einem verdreckten Boden, auf dem sich quiekend weiße Ratten mit blutroten Augen über die Kadaver ihrer Artgenossen hermachten, erstreckte sich vor seinen unterschiedlich braunen Augen, die in diesem Loch wie funkelnde Bernsteine hervorstachen. Dieser widerliche Anblick und der beißende Gestank ließen bei ihm die Gänsehaut auf Armen und Beinen hervor schießen. Er sah an sich herunter und stellte fest, das man ihn über den feuchten Boden gezogen haben musste, weil er an einigen Stellen nass war, deshalb war ihm auch so kalt zumute, und seine Handgelenke, die über seinem Kopf an einer Stange mit Handschellen angekettet waren, schmerzten höllisch unter dem ungeschliffenen Metall. „Was für eine schöne Einzelzelle...wie es wohl Faye ergeht? Wie kann man aber auch nur so dumm sein und mit einer Schussverletzung dem heiß geliebten Geld nachjagen, anstatt mal auf der Bebop zu bleiben...", kamen ihm die Worte und die Sorgen um Faye als erstes über die Lippen und durch den Kopf gedröhnt, genauso wie die Schmerzen, die das giftige Schlafgas verursacht hatte.

„Machst du dir Sorgen um sie?"

Spikes Blick wurde leer, aus seinen Augen drang jene Angst, die er um Faye hatte.

Er sah auf und blickte in Julias warm leuchtende, blaue Augen, in denen er vor Fassungslosigkeit, erdrückt in Verzweiflung, die sein Herz zu zersprengen drohte nur noch ertrinken wollte.

Ihm entwich all seine Kraft schlagartig.

Spike konnte nicht glauben, was er vor seinen Augen sah, plötzlich verkrümmten sich seine Lungen. „Sie...haben...mir Drogen eingeflößt...", hauchte er stammelnd und sein Körper fing zu zittern an, es fröstelte ihn bitter. „Ein Blick und sie verschwindet aus deinen Gedanken...Spike...sieh mich an...", hörte er Julias wohlige Stimme in seinen Ohren, doch sein Blick blieb wie erstarrt, weit aufgerissen auf dem kalten Boden, der ihn wie eine klamme Hand an sich riss und ihn nicht loslassen wollte. „Was...was haben...sie mit mir...gemacht...?" Spikes Augen wandten sich zu Julia. Er starrte auf seine Brust, die sich zuckend auf und ab bewegte, und starrte die blonde Frau, die sich langsam neben ihm auf der kalten Steinbank niederließ, wie verrückt geworden an, während sich alles langsam wieder vor seinen Augen verschärfte. „Es sind die Nebenwirkungen des Schlafgases, Spike. Ich werde dich hier rausholen...keine Sorge...", sagte sie, ehe ihr Blick nervös zur Zellentür glitt und dann wieder zu Spike, „O'Connor arbeitet für „Red Dragon" und er ist darauf erpicht, Vicious Nachfolge anzutreten und alle ehemaligen Mitglieder umzubringen...auch uns..." Sie griff in die Tasche ihres Mantels und holte einen großen Schlüsselbund hervor, aus dem sie einen kleinen Schlüssel heraussuchte und Spike damit die Handschellen von den Handgelenken löste. „Du...lebst...", röchelte er lächelnd los, bevor Julia seinen rechten Arm und ihre Schultern legte und ihn vorsichtig herausführte...

See you Space Cowboy... 


	6. Kapitel 6: Getrennte Wege

Disclaimer:

"Cowboy Bebop" sowie die dazugehörigen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Sunrise Inc. und Bandai Visual Co.

Diese Fanfiction dient nur der Unterhaltung der Fans und ist nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke bestimmt.

Kapitel 6: Getrennte Wege

Ihr Herz sackte schwermütig in sich zusammen, als sie mit niedergeschlagenen Gedanken an dem kleinen Bullauge des Gemeinschaftraumes neben der Treppe stand und in die weite Ferne der Galaxie hinausstarrte, ohne wirklich hinzusehen.

Ihr Blick war gebrochen und gefüllt von Leere.

Es war bereits die dritte Zigarette, die sie zwischen ihren weichen Lippen gepresst hielt.

Langsam hab ich die Schnauze voll von diesem sentimentalen Scheiß...aber diesmal richtig... Ein langer Seufzer verließ Fayes Mund, genauso wie die kaum schmeckbare Zigarette, die für die junge und verletzte Frau wie der letzte Hoffungsschimmer, den sie die ganze Zeit wie eine Kerze versucht hatte, am Leuchten zu erhalten, verbrannte und ohne eines letzten Blickes gewürdigt auf dem kalten Boden des Raumes landete. „Hey, Faye, hör auf mit der Träumerei und mach dich mal was nützlich..." Sie schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. „FAYE!!!", schrie Jet ihr laut entgegen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Faye jetzt in Ruhe gelassen werden und nicht mit ausgerechnet dieser Arbeit beauftragt werden wollte. „Nerv nicht..." Jet ließ sich seufzend auf der gelben Couch niederfallen und blickte kopfschüttelnd zu Faye hinüber, die sich mit einem Lächeln, obwohl ihre Gedanken so bedrückt wie noch nie zuvor waren, zu ihm umdrehte und mit ihren zitternden Fingern nach einer weiteren Zigarette aus der zerknüllten Packung griff, als sich ihre Lippen langsam wieder zu Worten formten: „Du weißt doch genau, dass ich jetzt nicht in der Stimmung bin, dir zu helfen...das bin ich doch nie", hauchte sie geradewegs und erschrak beim Klang ihrer leisen und kaum hörbaren Stimme, die den Raum trotzdem wie einen Giftpfeil durchpflügte, ihn unter dem Gefühlsausbruch ihrer plötzlich fließenden Tränen nahezu begrub, als die salzige Flüssigkeit sanft auf ihren erkalteten Wangen zerfiel, genauso wie ihre Beherrschung.

Jet war entsetzt, sie so zu sehen.

„Schau mich doch nur an...", flüsterte sie leise, verzweifelt, als sie die Packung und die Zigarette einfach fallen ließ, als entströmten ihr all die Kräfte aus dem Körper, „ich...ich...verstecke mich hinter einer Fassade, die ich selber nicht begreifen kann...! Verfluchte Scheiße...ich heule...vor dir...ist das normal? Verdammt, ist das normal?!" Sie starrte ihn mit tränenfeuchtem Gesicht an, während sich tiefe und unzumutbare Züge voll Traurigkeit und Bedrücktheit in ihrem Ausdruck niederließen. Jet schwieg regungslos, er starrte Faye nur entsetzt an. „Ich hab ihn die ganze Zeit lang schon geliebt, seitdem ich ihn kenne...und aus Angst davor habe ich mich ihm gegenüber wie eine dumme Furie verhalten...", schluchzte sie, ehe sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, auch wenn sich die Schmerzen der Schusswunde in ihren tränenfeuchten Augen widerspiegelten und wieder Tränen, wie Regentropfen aus Wolken, aus ihnen herausdrangen, „ich leugne ja nicht, dass ich einen miserablen Charakter habe...aber...ich habe mich völlig von euch abgegrenzt...auch wenn ich meine Gefühle erst vor einigen Tagen richtig akzeptiert habe, anstatt sie weiter unbehandelt vor mich her zu schieben...und deshalb bin ich jetzt zurecht unglücklich. Ich bin es selbst schuld. Spike ist jetzt für immer für mich verloren..." Sie mochte kaum noch etwas sagen, so schwer fiel es ihr, aus ihrer trockenen Kehle auch nur ein einziges Wort durchdringen zu lassen, und dann unterbrach Edward diese melancholische Stimmung mit ihrem aufheiterndem Kichern, als das Mädchen lächelnd die Treppen hinunter rannte und den Blick ihrer strahlendfröhlichen Augen auf Jet, und dann auf Faye richtete.

Prompt fielen die Freudenzüge wie ein einfaches Kartenhaus in sich zusammen. „Aber...Faye...", nuschelte sie leise, und ihr besorgter Gesichtsausdruck ließ der jungen Frau erneut heiße Tränen über die Wangen laufen, „warum weinst du denn?", fragte sie schon kurz danach, als sie wenige Schritte vor Faye stehen blieb und ihr forschend in die Augen blickte. „Meine Probleme sind nichts für dich, Kleine...sag mir lieber, warum du schon zurück bist." Edward fing wieder zu lächeln an, ehe sie einige Schritte wie betrunken zurückstolperte und sich dann auf das Sofa warf. „Na weil ich schon fertig bin, Dummerchen!", quiekte sie grinsend und Faye entdeckte Julia, die mit ruhigen Schritten die Treppe hinunterging, ihre Hand langsam das Geländer entlang gleiten ließ und zu Faye rüberblickte. Julias Augen, die blau und funkelnd Fayes trafen, rissen ihr nahezu den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Faye drehte sich erschrocken wieder zum Bullauge und wischte sich die Tränen mit einer raschen Bewegung mit dem Handrücken von den Wangen, zu peinlich wäre es ihr gewesen, sie dieser „Fremden" zu zeigen, doch die blonde Frau hatte die feuchten Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht längst entdeckt.

„Faye Valentine, richtig...? So sieht man sich wieder", sagte sie ohne ein Lächeln, ohne irgendeinen ausschlaggebenden Gesichtsausdruck, doch Faye reagierte nicht darauf. „Wir hatten bei unserer Flucht gar keine Zeit gehabt, uns einander vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Jet Black und Sie müssen Julia sein, nicht wahr?" Sie drehte sich zu Jet um und drückte ihm mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln auf den Lippen die Hand, während Faye die beiden durch die Spiegelung im Fenster mit einem hasserfüllten Blick beobachtete. Schön...zwar hat sie uns alle aus dem Casino gerettet, bevor wir zur Würmerfraß verarbeitet worden sind, aber...aber es ging zu einfach...viel zu einfach. Sie ist da mit dem Schlüsselbund durch die Gegend marschiert, da hätte man sie gleich als eine der Wachen oder so halten können...niemand hat uns gesehen, es gab nicht einmal einen Alarm, und ehe man bis drei zählen konnte, waren wir schon auf ihrem Motorboot...irgendwas stimmt da nicht.

Am Liebsten hätte Faye laut los geschrieen. Ob nun vor Hass oder Schmerz, oder einfach nur nach Lust und Laune, sie hätte alles einfach aus sich herausgeschrieen, so sehr bedrückten sie irgendwelche Gedanken, die ihr abtrünnig und lästig vorkamen, und doch blieb sie stumm und regungslos stehen und schloss ihre brennenden Augen, in denen sich wieder bittere Tränen eingenistet hatten. Sie mochte kaum an Spikes verwirrten und verletzten Blick denken, als sie ihm gegenüber im Motorboot gesessen und ihn nachdenklich betrachtet hatte, aber dieses eingebrannte Bild krallte sich mit einem Schlag vor ihre Augen, bis plötzlich das amüsierte Lachen von Jet in dem einigermaßen kühlen Raum ertönte und sie aus ihren tiefer gewordenen Gedanken lockte, als der ältere Mann über Julias ironisch gemeinten Worte losgelacht hatte. Faye hingegen verging der Appetit an dieser munteren Unterhaltung. Sie trat die leere Zigarettenpackung, die sie zuvor noch fallen gelassen hatte, leise schnaubend zu Ed, als das rothaarige Mädchen sich neben Ein gesetzt hatte, durchquerte den hell erleuchteten Raum mit schnellen, kleinen Schritten und stieg dann die Metalltreppe hoch, von der sie Julia noch einen kurzen, aber hämisch gedachten, Blick widmete, der die blauäugige Frau jedoch als ein schwacher Hilfeschrei erreichte.

Im Korridor, in dem kein einziges Licht brannte, schlurfte Faye langsam auf dem kalten Metallboden, den sie unter den abgetretenen Sohlen ihrer Schuhe erzitternd spürte, vor sich hin, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken wirklich zu verfolgen – sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben. „Es ist so deprimierend...", seufzte sie niedergeschlagen, als sich plötzlich die Tür neben ihr zur Seite schob und Spike vor ihr stand, triefend vor Nässe. „Wie...ähm...siehst du denn aus...?" Sie starrte ihn nahezu grinsend an, Spike jedoch sah ihr schweigend in die grün funkelnden Augen, die ihn eindringlich durchstachen, und zog die kichernde Frau zu sich in die kalte Kabine, ehe sich die elektronische Schiebetür wieder schloss.

„Gut, dass du endlich da bist, Faye." „Hey, hey! Was soll das bitteschön werden, wenn ich fragen darf? Ziehst mich hier einfach so mit einem brutalen Ruck rein...ein feiner Gentleman bist du mir, Spikey...!", fuhr sie ihn entrüstet an, während sie sich mit rümpfender Nase auf seinem weichen Bett niederließ, das sich direkt rechts neben dem Eingang seitwärts an der Wand befand, doch als Spike sich plötzlich seine tropfend blaue Jacke aufknöpfte, sie und das Wasser durchtränkte Hemd langsam abstreifte und die Kleidung über die schwarze Stuhllehne seines ledernen Drehstuhls warf, da drückte die Fassungslosigkeit und die Überraschtheit die wütenden Züge aus Fayes Gesicht einfach heraus wie Wasser aus einem Schwamm. Sie wandte ihren Blick schluckend von ihm ab. „Was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist…?", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit, bevor Spike sich neben sie auf das Bett fallen ließ und den Boden mit seinen tiefgründig braun schimmernden Augen betrachtete. Zwischen den beiden herrschte plötzlich eine beklemmende Verschwiegenheit, die sich langsam auf beider Münder niederließ, schwer und drückend, und niemand wagte ein Wort zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen, obwohl Faye sonst immer wutschnaubend aus dem Raum gestürmt wäre, weil Spike ihre Zeit grundlos verschwendet hatte; doch diesmal hielt sie sein Anblick, als sie ihn vorsichtig von der Seite aus beäugte zurück, er drückte ihren Körper, der sich aufzurichten versuchte, einfach nieder. „Hier...den hatte das alte Großmütterchen für dich im „Paradise Hotel" liegen lassen..." Spike öffnete die Schublade seines hellbraunen Schreibtisches, der neben dem Bett stand, und holte den rosafarbigen Briefumschlag heraus, den er vor seiner Flucht aus der Halle noch eingepackt hatte. Fayes Brauen zogen sich überrascht in die Höhe. „Schlag mich bitte nicht gleich tot, aber ich hab ihn schon aufgemacht...meine Neugierde ist einfach zu groß...", grinste er sie schon fast schüchtern an, „es ist ein Chip...die Alte hat darauf das ganze Geld deiner Eltern gespeichert, die sie wohl nach ihrem Tod für dich übrig gelassen haben, um deine Operation wegen dem Unfall zu finanzieren...deine Schulden dürften damit wohl oder übel bezahlt sein, Faye..." Sie las sich den Brief durch, den Meryl zusammen mit dem Chip in den Briefumschlag gesteckt hatte, doch die Freude und Erleichterung reagierten nur stumm in ihrem tiefen Inneren.

„Jetzt kannst du die Bebop endlich verlassen...", sagte Spike leise und es hörte sich so an, als würde er nicht wollen, dass Faye geht und ihn und die Bebop für immer verlassen würde, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, und Faye blickte ihm lächelnd in die Augen. „Du hast mich wohl lieb gewonnen, was, Spike?" Sie grinste frech. „Ha, ha, ha…wie witzig, Miss Valentine, wie witzig. Ich würde dich so schrecklich vermissen, dass ich jede Nacht um dich weinen müsste, damit mich die große Sehnsucht nach dir nicht umbringt...hättest du wohl gerne...", erwiderte er ihr weniger begeistert - sein sarkastischer Unterton war nicht zu überhören - bevor er aufstand, sein Gegenüber am Arm packte und es mit einem kurzen Ruck zu sich hochzog – direkt in seine Arme.

Ihr Herz stockte.

„Und was ist...", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr, während er sie leicht an sich drückte, „wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass es vielleicht so wäre?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie seine nackte Brust mit ihrer glühenden Wange streifte, dieses prickelnde Gefühl ließ sie verkrampft zusammenzucken, weil sie sich nach ihrem schrecklichen Unfall niemals mehr so seltsam gefühlt hatte, so geborgen und nicht, mit Sarkasmus und Ironie verbunden, verstoßen.

Ihr war so unglaublich weh ums Herz.

Wie sehr hätte sie sich an seinen Körper geschmiegt, die Arme sehnsuchtsvoll um ihn geschlungen, wonach ihr Herz tage- und nächtelang qualvoll drum geschrieen und sie nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen hatte, doch ihre Hände hoben sich gegen ihren Willen zu Spikes Brust, auf der ihr ein traurig wirkender Wassertropfen, der langsam die braungebrannte Haut hinabperlte, wie die bittere Träne der Zukunft erschien, und drückten den Nähe suchenden Mann weich, aber bestimmt, von sich weg. „Und…was ist mit Julia...? Ist sie dir auf einmal egal, oder suchst du einfach nur nach dem erstbesten Trost, weil du ihren Anblick nicht ertragen kannst?" Faye wandte sich von ihm ab und ging, trotz der Schmerzen, die sie durch dieses Misstrauensgefühl wieder verspüren musste, zur elektronischen Schiebetür neben dem Bett, wartete jedoch auf seine Antwort – doch Spike schwieg. „Na bitte...eine Betrügerin kann man nicht betrügen...Du hast wirklich wunderschöne Augen und doch scheint kein Fünkchen Wahrheit in ihnen wieder", sagte sie, als ein ironisches Lächeln ihre Lippen kreuzte, ehe sie Spikes Zimmer verließ...

Im Korridor, in dem nur eine einzige der vielen Neonlampen brannte, erblickte Faye die Frau, dessen Name ihr wenige Sekunden zuvor noch mit hasserfüllten Gedanken über die Lippen gegangen war, während sie sich innerlich wünschte, einfach nur fortlaufen zu können, wo sie niemand kannte und sich um sie schweren würde, ein Ort, an dem sie ihre Ruhe haben würde, doch zum Rennen waren ihre Beine nicht imstande. Sie kamen ihr wie schweres Blei vor, das sich träge auf dem Boden festsetzte und sie dort behalten wollte, genauso wie Julias eiskalter Blick, der Faye geradezu an die Wand nagelte. „Hat er Ihnen den Brief gegeben?", fragte sie tonlos, gar wie auswendig gelernt, so fade und dahergesagt, und in Faye stieg Wut hoch. Mistkerl...er kann gar nichts für sich behalten, durchfuhren die Gedanken ihren Kopf wie ein Schuss voll Hass geladen. Ihre Brauen verdüsterten ihren Gesichtsausdruck, als sie Julia zähneknirschend anstarrte, doch sie schwieg.

„Sie sollten sich vorsehen, wohin Ihr Weg Sie bringt...beim nächsten Mal werde ich sicherlich nicht danebenschießen, Miss Valentine. Trotzdem...es muss sehr wehgetan haben, als die Kugel Ihren Rücken durchpflügte."

Fayes Augen erstarrten vor Entsetztheit zu Eis.

„Ich werde Ihnen einen schönen Gruß schicken, wenn Sie irgendwo da draußen in einem heruntergekommenen Hotel verrecken, und können Sie sich vorstellen, was das sein wird? Eine Kugel...aus meinem Gewehr...direkt in Ihr Herz...", sagte Julia mit einem verachtenden Lächeln, das ihre Lippen amüsant umspielte, bevor die junge Frau sich an Faye vorbei bewegte und in Spikes Zimmer trat.

Sie war es...sie hat im „Paradise Hotel" auf mich geschossen... So viele verschiedene Gedanken prasselten auf einmal auf sie nieder und ertränkten sie in einem Meer von Verwirrtheit, Wut und unendlichem Hass auf diese blonde Frau, die nicht bei einem ihrer hämischen Worte mit ihren Gesichtsmuskeln gezuckt, oder sie bewegt hatte, und Faye entschied sich - ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken - die Bebop zu verlassen und ein neues Leben außerhalb zu beginnen, obwohl Julia ihr gedroht hatte.

Sie würde ihren Job und Spike einfach hinter sich lassen.

Jet saß seufzend am grauen Tisch des Gemeinschaftraumes und starrte nachdenklich auf die scharf geschliffene, mit rotgrauen Gummigriffen versehene Stutzschere, die neben einem seiner Lieblingsbonsaibäumen auf der zerkratzten Tischplatte ruhte und noch immer einige Blätter zwischen den Klingen hängen hatte. Seine Gedanken spielten mit ihm Achterbahn, so verwirrt war der ältere, aber fitte, Mann. Diese verdammten, jungen Leute treiben mich irgendwann noch einmal in den Wahnsinn...Spike dreht allmählich durch...der Junge weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was er will, aber ich habe keine Lust, mich da einzumischen...soll er doch machen, was er will , waren die genervten Gedanken in seinem Kopf, die er sich einredete, um nicht selbst von der bedrückten Stimmung auf seiner Bebop verrückt zu werden, doch Jet war sich seiner Scheineinstellung bewusst. Ja, ja, ja...ich würde Spike ja gerne helfen, schließlich bin ich sein Partner und sein Freund, aber trotzdem...es liegt alles an ihm...

Da schoss Eds quiekend lebendige Stimme peitschend durch den Raum: „Hihi, Eddie hat was gefunden! Sie hat was sehr WICHTIGES gefundeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Hey, Jettylein, guck mal! Das wird dich bestimmt interessieren, jahaaa!" Jet streckte sich gähnend. „Du kleines Mistbalg wirst irgendwann mal meinen Tod bedeuten...na ja...zeig mal her, was du hast, Ed", brummte er genervt, doch als er die Fahndungsdatei erblickte, die das freche Hackermädchen auf ihrem Laptop aufgerufen hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen entsetzt. „Das ist ja...unfassbar...die wollen uns doch total verarschen...50 Millionen Olong...pro Kopf...Hey, Ed, weißt du, wer das Kopfgeld auf die beiden ausgesetzt hat?" Sein Blick huschte zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen, das grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. „Nee, der ist anonym, aber Eddie schafft das schon...ich werde einfach mal ein bisschen hacken...!", erwiderte sie ihm immerzu nickend, während sie ihre Finger in alle Richtungen spreizte und sich mit einem entschlossenen und festen Blick an die Arbeit machte, während Jet sich grübelnd wieder auf das gelbe Sofa setzte. „Ich glaub's einfach nicht...", wisperte er kaum hörbar, als er das Gesicht langsam auf seine rechte Hand stützte, während sein Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ruhte, „soviel Kohle nur wegen einer Wette...das ist doch ein brutales Spielchen aus Langweile, das sich irgendwelche reichen Snobs gönnen...", fügte er etwas lauter hinzu, bevor Ed ihn mit zu einem Grinsen verzogenen Lippen anstarrte: „...oder ein fieeeeeser Trick vom bösen, roten Drachen höchstpersönlich!", beendete sie seinen Satz. Jet sah überrascht auf. „Ist das dein Ernst, Kleine?", fragte er skeptisch, als Faye die Treppen hinuntergestürmt kam und stumm Richtung Wartungshalle ging – in ihren Händen trug sie zwei voll bepackte, bunte Sporttaschen, die mit den verschiedensten Werbungsaufklebern bestückt waren. „Hey, wo willst du denn jetzt hin, Faye? Faye! Warte gefälligst!", rief Jet ihr verdutzt nach, doch Faye rauschte beachtungslos davon, „so eine verdammte Scheiße!"

Als Faye in der groß gebauten Wartungshalle Nr. 3 der Bebop ankam, bedeckte eine finstere Dämmerigkeit den aus Metall gekleideten Raum, sodass die junge Frau erst das Licht einschalten musste, um sich in den Halle zurechtfinden zu können. Sie warf seufzend einen Blick auf ihren Gleiter, der trotz der Reparaturen noch immer an der Front beschädigt war, und betrachtete die große Scheibe des Cockpits mit einem prüfenden Blick, ehe sie den Schlüssel aus einer schmalen Seitentasche ihres Gepäcks hervorholte. „Mein armes Baby...ich hab dir beim letzten Mal wohl ziemlich zugesetzt, hm? Hast nen fiesen Sprung in der Glasfront bekommen...", sagte sie bedauernd zu ihrem „Red Tail", der majestätisch vor ihr in der Mitte der eiskalten und stillen Halle stand, in der Fayes langsame Schritte leise widerhallten, „Jet ist aber auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen...er kann nicht einmal eine Scheibe auswechseln..." „Mach's doch selber, wenn's dir nicht passt."

Sie drehte sich ruckartig nach links und erblickte Spike, der lässig an die Wand gelehnt neben einem der pechschwarzen Metallschränke stand, in denen Jet kleinere Ersatzteile und Werkzeuge deponiert hatte, während er sie grinsend anstarrte. „Wie...ähm...bist du hier...rein gekommen...so schnell?", stotterte sie ihm perplex entgegen, „vor wenigen Minuten warst du doch noch in deinem Zimmer...bei Julia...oder...?" Spike löste seine Arme, die er vorher völlig locker vor die Brust verschränkt gehalten hatte, voneinander und ging mit kleinen, langsamen Schritten auf Faye zu. „Ein cleverer Typ wie ich verrät seine kleinen Zaubertricks nicht...sagen wir einfach, dass ich ein flinker Kerl bin, Faye..." „Flink kannst du ja sein, aber ums „Cleversein" müssen wir uns erst noch streiten...", erwiderte sie ihm schroff, „und überhaupt: Was zur Hölle willst du hier? Hier gibt es nichts Interessantes, dass dich etwas anzugehen hätte..." Als Faye die beiden schweren Sporttaschen hinter den Sitz des Gleitercockpits verstaute und den Schlüssel einsteckte, verließ ein leises, aber deutliches Lachen seinen Mund, und Spike blieb wenige Meter hinter der energisch gewordenen Frau stehen, während seine braunen Augen sie vorsichtig musterten.

Seine Anwesenheit machte Faye nervös.

„Du willst abhauen und ich will dir nur mal schnell Adieu sagen, weil wir uns dann endlich nicht mehr sehen müssen...", grinste er sie amüsiert an, doch plötzlich ballten sich Fayes Hände zu strammen Fäusten, sie fing langsam an, innerlich zu brodeln. „Mach doch, was du willst...ich habe sowieso keinen Bock mehr auf dich und dieses beschissene Raumschiff...ich bin es mir langsam Leid, meine Zeit hier unnötig zu verschwenden und mich mit billigen Kopfgeldjägerjobs über Wasser zu halten und mit zwei Versagern, einem megainfantilen Gör und einer Misttöle unter einem Dach zu wohnen.", keifte sie aufgebracht zurück und bevor sie in ihren Gleiter einsteigen konnte, rammten Spikes Worte einen Keil zwischen sie und der kleinen Treppe an der Tür des „Red Tails":

„Willst du mir und den anderen wirklich einfach so den Rücken zukehren und dich ohne dich zu verabschieden aus dem Staub machen...? Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht auf so einen sentimentalen Kram stehst, aber trotzdem könntest du dich von uns verabschieden...das ist das Mindeste, das du uns schuldest..."

Faye schüttelte fast schon ungläubig den Kopf und traute sich nicht, sich zu Spike umzudrehen und ihn bei ihren Worten in die Augen zu schauen: „Ich schulde niemandem etwas, Spike."

Sie hob ihren Fuß, wollte damit auf die erste Stufe treten, um die Bebop endlich hinter sich zu lassen, und doch machte sich wenige Sekunden darauf ein zögerndes Gefühl in ihrem Herzen breit, das sie davon abhielt. „Spike...?", fragte sie unerwartet, als er sich achselzuckend umgedreht hatte, um zu gehen, und er wandte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun...einen großen...?" Sie drehte sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Spike um und blickte ihm mit einem zitternden Blick in die Augen, die warm wie die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht herunterschienen. „Und der wäre?", fragte er erstaunt.

Ihre Hände zitterten, das Herz schlug ihr erbarmungslos bis zum Hals.

Wenn du schon gehst und alles hinter dir lässt, dann wird es auch nicht so schlimm sein...spring wenigstens ein einziges Mal über deinen Schatten, Faye, und sei ehrlich! Hör auf, dich auf ewig zu verstecken...hinter dieser starken und unnahbaren Frau, die immer auf Distanz geht...sei einmal wirklich du selbst...tu es für dich und für ihn... Sie nahm unauffällig einen tiefen Atemzug und sah Spike mutig in die Augen.

„…"

„Ach...vergiss es einfach...hat sich erledigt...", sagte sie dann und die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, „mach's gut, Cowboy."

„Yep, Jettylein, auf alle Ex-Mitglieder wurde ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, bloß nicht auf unseren Spike...ich werd mal gucken, waruhuuuuuuuum!" Edward wandte sich wieder grinsend von Jet ab und widmete sich ihrer Hackarbeit, als Spike, die Hände in den Hosentaschen ruhend, langsamen Schrittes durch den Korridor schlurfte und kurze Zeit später in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Er lächelte. „Wo ist Faye?", fragte Jet überrascht, als er seinen Freund alleine durch die Tür gehen sah, „sag schon!" „Sie ist auf und davon...", erwiderte er ihm grinsend. „WAS?! DU HAST SIE GEHEN LASSEN?! BIST DU JETZT VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN WORDEN, SPIKE?!?!" Spike zuckte von Jets lautem und aufgebrachtem Gebrüll zusammen und stolperte wenige Schritte vor Schreck zurück, während er seinen verwunderten Blick zu Ed und dann wieder zu seinem grauhaarigen Partner wandte. „Was ist denn so schlimm daran...? Sie wollte unbedingt gehen, da ist sie eben gegangen...bin ich denn ihr Babysitter, oder wie jetzt?", stotterte er verschreckt, und als Jet seinen Arm zu Ed streckte und mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Laptopbildschirm wies, ging der flinke Bountyhunter zu dem Mädchen und betrachtete die Dateien. „Es sind unglaubliche 50 Millionen Olong auf unsere kleine Miss Valentine ausgesetzt, aber das ist ja nicht das Außergewöhnlichste daran, Spike. „Red Dragon" hat nicht nur auf sie, sondern auch 50 Millionen auf deine Julia und auf jedes Ex-Mitglied dieser Mafiagang ausgesetzt – und das pro Kopf...und damit nicht genug. Es sind etliche ISSP-Beamte, darunter auch einige meiner Ex-Kollegen, von denen gekidnappt worden, und für jede vergangene Stunde, in denen nicht mindestens eines ihrer hübschen Kopfgelder geliefert werden, wird einer von der ISSP hingerichtet...Du kannst dir also vorstellen, dass die Polizei jeden jagen wird, auch Faye, und die ist jetzt irgendwo draußen und in großer Gefahr...nichts für ungut, aber ich kann die Frau nicht leiden, trotzdem ist sie unsere Partnerin...ALSO BEWEG DEINEN ARSCH UND HOL SIE WIEDER ZURÜCK!", fing Jet lange zu erzählen an und in Spikes braunen Augen spiegelten sich Misstrauen…und auch Sorge wieder. „Auf mich ist kein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt...? Das ist eine Falle...aber ich werde die Falle nicht zuschnappen lassen und mir einfach den Käse klauen, und dann: BANG!", entgegnete er wenige Sekunden später. „Schöne Rede, alter Freund, und was soll ich mit Julia machen? Sie wird auch gesucht..." Spikes Blick festigte sich wieder, nachdem ihn die ganze Wut, die langsam in ihm hoch gekrochen war, endlich wieder verlassen hatte, und als er zum graublauen Waffenschrank ging, der an der Wand neben dem chinesischen Gobelin stand, warf er einen kurzen, aber sicheren Blick zu Jet und sagte: „Ich habe mit ihr geredet...es war der reinste Horror...Pass bitte auf sie auf, solange ich weg bin, und halte die Bebop aus den viel befahrenen Gatezonen raus, okay? Dort werden die ISSP und „Red Dragon" wohl zuerst nach den Ex-Mitgliedern suchen", bevor er sich einen Waffenhalftergürtel um die Brust schnallte und zwei Desert Eagle einpackte, „aber das hast du sicherlich nicht gemeint...was?" Er blickte erneut zu Jet, der ihn besorgt und nickend ansah. „Du weißt es noch immer nicht, hm?", fragte er daraufhin, doch Spike schüttelte nach kurzem, stummem Zögern den Kopf und lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass sie nicht die Frau ist, die ich liebe...pass trotzdem gut auf sie auf, wenn ich nicht da bin..."

Er steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund und zündete sie an, und als sein verträumter Blick den Gobelin streifte, den Faye an dem Tag, an dem er wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, so wehmütig betrachtet hatte, da erkannte er, dass sie diejenige war, die er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte...

See you Space Cowboy… 


	7. Kapitel 7: Faye in Gefahr

Disclaimer:

"Cowboy Bebop" sowie die dazugehörigen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Sunrise Inc. und Bandai Visual Co.

Diese Fanfiction dient nur der Unterhaltung der Fans und ist nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke bestimmt.

Kapitel 7: Faye in Gefahr

Der Titan, der gigantischste und größte Mond des Saturns, der größer als alle anderen Saturnmonde zusammen einen faszinierenden Eindruck machte, erstreckte sich in seiner wunderschönen Farbpracht von Gelb- und Orangetönen vor Fayes kleinem Gleiter, als sie in der düsterschwarzen Finsternis des Weltraumes auf den Mond zusteuerte und die vielen Asteroiden um sich herum umflog. Ein Seufzer trat über ihre trockenen Lippen, als sie das Gatetor passierte und von der Kontrolle durchgelassen wurde, weil sie befürchtet hatte, aus Geldmangel nicht durchgelassen zu werden; doch das Geld, das ihre Eltern ihr hinterlassen hatten und mit dem sie ihre Schulden zuvor noch bezahlt hatte, reichte noch aus, und so nahm sie Kurs auf den Titan. Ich bin so eine feige Kuh, dass es schon zum Himmel stinkt...wie konnte ich nur? „Ach vergiss es...hat sich erledigt..." Wie einfallsreich, Faye…

Als die 23-jährige in einer weniger großen Stadt, einem stillen, aber unfreundlichem Plätzchen ihren „Red Tail" neben einem kleinen, schmuddeligen Hotel landete, das nur über vier Stockwerke verfügte und sich von den kleineren Wohnblocks abhob, die von dem Ruß und dem Staub eines Brandes in einen pechschwarzen Mantel gehüllt waren, steckte sie sich eine Zigarette in den Mund und zündete sie an, bevor sie ihre schwer bepackten Taschen hinter ihrem Cockpitsitz hervorzog und die Luke des wendigen Gleiters wieder verschloss. Sie warf einen zunächst skeptischen Blick auf das veraltete Gebäude. Na ja...ob das wirklich das Gelbe vom Ei ist...? So ein heruntergekommenes Hotel...Ach...ich kann mir einen längeren Flug sowieso nicht leisten, der Mars ist viel zu weit entfernt, als das ich mit meinem winzigen Spritgehalt dahinfliegen könnte...

Sie überquerte seufzend den kleinen Gleiterparkplatz, der sich im Hinterhof des Hotels befand und für fünf Gleiter Platz bot, und bog hinter dem löchrigen und zum Teil zerbeulten Maschendrahtzaun auf die Straße, in der eine beängstigende Stille zwischen den großen, zerfressenen Trauerweiden und dem aufgeschlagenen Asphalt, den sie unter ihren erkaltenden Füßen kaum noch zu spüren vermochte, herrschte. Die Straße führte ins Nichts und nur eine Furcht erregende Dunkelheit erstreckte sich vor den grünen Augen der Kopfgeldjägerin, doch als sie ihren Blick aus dieser Richtung wandte, in die der peitschend pfeifende Wind durch ihr glattes Haar zog und es ihr ins Gesicht blies, starrte sie auf einen dämmrigen Friedhof genau gegenüber dem Hotel. Er war von einem kleinen Holzzaun umrandet, dessen Holz morsch und zerschlagen den Weg zu diesem unheimlichen Ort versperrte, auf den ungepflegten Gräber wuchs Unkraut und Gras, und andere Pflanzen überwucherten die ganze Fläche. Fayes Augenbrauen zuckten vor Unsicherheit hoch.

Was für ein freundlicher Ort für ein Hotel... Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann entschied sie sich, das Hotel zu betreten. Das große Schild über der weißen Doppeltür, an der die weiße Farbe schon absplitterte und das braune Holz durchscheinen ließ, leuchtete nicht mehr in seinem hellen Weiß, weil im Loch in dem angebrannten, schwarzen Plastik die kaputte Glühbirne zerschmettert in dem Inneren des kastenähnlichen Schildes lag und staubte. In zerkratzten Buchstaben verriet es den Namen des Hotels: „The Maniac". Faye legte ihre kalte Hand auf den rostigen Goldgriff der Tür und öffnete sie langsam, fast schon vorsichtig, und blickte in den düsteren Raum, in den sie zunächst keinen Fuß zu setzen wagte. Als sie jedoch die freundlich lächelnde Frau hinter der Theke auf einem hohen Hocker sitzen sah, wie sie sich amüsiert mit einem jungen Mann unterhielt, der einen schwer aussehenden, knallig grünen Koffer in der linken Hand hielt und sich mit der rechten immerzu durch das kurze, blonde Haar strich, das nicht sonniggelb, sondern wie ausgebleicht nahezu weiß war, da trat sie mit den beiden Sporttaschen in den Händen in den kuscheligwarmen Eingansbereich, dessen dunkelgrüne Einrichtung einen geborgenen und gepflegten Eindruck machte – ganz anders als die schaurige Umgebung draußen. Sie ging über den moosgrünen Teppich und blieb hinter dem Mann stehen, der sich während seiner Unterhaltung mit der etwa 45-jährigen Hotelbesitzerin für einen Augenblick zu Faye umdrehte und sie kurz darauf wie erstarrt ansah, obwohl er noch immer weiter sprach. Seine Stimme verstummte und als Faye zu ihm aufblickte, da er etwa so groß wie Spike war, sah sie ihn schlucken.

„Gehört Ihnen dieser hässliche, verstaubte Gleiter da draußen auf dem Parkplatz?", fragte sie ihn mit ihrer typisch unhöflichen Art und der junge Mann nickte geistesabwesend, wie er seit ihrem Erscheinen in dem gemütlichen Hotel war, „sagen Sie mal, wo zur Hölle haben Sie ihren Flugschein gemacht...?! Ich hatte gar keinen Platz zum Landen, weil sie fast alle fünf Parkplätze belegt haben…!" Die Hotelbesitzerin gluckste und konnte sich ein herzhaftes Lachen mit ihrer kratzigen Rockröhrenstimme nicht verkneifen, doch als Faye die ältere Dame finster anstarrte und die Taschen krachend zu Boden fallen ließ, verstummte ihr Gelächter wieder. Der Mann kniff seine tiefblauen Augen für einen kurzen Moment zusammen. „Jetzt wundert es mich auch nicht mehr, dass man ein so hohes Kopfgeld auf Sie gesetzt hat, Miss Valentine...", folgte es aus seinem Mund und Fayes Brauen zuckten infolge eines irritierten Blickes, der die Augen ihres Gegenübers kreuzte, hoch. „Kopfgeld? Auf mich? Schon wieder? Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen?" Sie war völlig verwirrt. „Eine schöne Summe von 50 Millionen Olong...na ja...das Leben meint es gut mit mir...", erwiderte er ihr lächelnd, bevor er sich die Schlüsselkarte von der Theke des Hotels nahm und danach die quietschenden Stufen zum ersten Stockwerk hochstieg, die sich direkt neben der Rezeption befand, „ach, übrigens: Das Rauchen ist hier eigentlich verboten." Danach verschwand er aus ihrem Sichtfeld.

„So ne verdammte Scheiße...50 Millionen..." Ihr Blick schweifte langsam zum Fußboden und nach wenigen Sekunden des Überlegens sah sie zu der brünetten Hotelbesitzerin auf, die ihre grauen Haarsträhnchen in einem rot umrahmten Handspiegel betrachtete, den sie fest umschlossen in ihrer linken Hand hielt. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und setzte sich eine Brille auf, die schwarz umrahmt war, ehe sich der müde und schlaffe Blick ihrer schwerfällig liegenden Augen, an denen sich wieder kleine Lachfalten bildeten, wieder zu Faye richtete und die junge und grimmig dreinschauende Frau merkwürdig musterte. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, junge Dame?", fragte sie lächelnd, als sich beider Blicke trafen, und Faye antwortete seufzend, dass sie ein Zimmer benötige. „Ich weiß nur noch nicht, für wie lange...mein Gleiter hat kaum noch Sprit, aber sobald ich wieder was auftreiben kann, haue ich hier ab. Überlassen Sie mir ein Zimmer also für unbestimmte Zeit...okay?", erzählte sie der Frau seufzend, die ihr nach kurzem Nicken eine Karte gab.

Als sie vor ihrer Zimmertür stand, in einem ebenso grünen Korridor, wie es der Eingangsbereich des Hotels war, starrte sie, mit einer zögernd erhobenen Hand, auf das weiche Holz vor sich, die Karte fest zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger gepresst, als sie sich mit der Stirn dagegen lehnte und seufzend ihren Blick zum dunkelgrün gestrichenen Parkettboden wandte. Sie musste an den jungen Mann mit dem giftgrünen Koffer denken und das nicht wegen dem Kopfgeld, sondern wegen seinem Blick. Er hatte ihr auffällig auf die Verbände gestarrt, unter denen sich die tiefe Schusswunde versteckte, die wieder arg zu schmerzen anfing, und als Faye kurz an sich herunterstarrte, sah sie, wie das warme, gar schon heiß glühende Blut die vergilbten Verbände durchtränkte. „Verdammt...! Die Wunde ist aufgeplatzt...oh nein..." Dringend öffnete sie die Zimmertür und schob die schweren Sporttaschen mühsam mit dem Fuß hinein, bevor sie sich nach rechts zum Wandspiegel drehte, in den sie mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck einen Blick auf den Verband warf. „So eine Scheiße aber auch...mir bleibt echt nichts erspart...", kam es ihr dann seufzend über die Lippen, als sie sich unter dem ziehenden Stechen der Wunde, unter der sie kaum noch atmen wollte, so qualvoll brannte der Faden der Naht, vorsichtig an die polierte Holzkommode lehnte, die neben dem Spiegel an der Wand stand, und auf die Badezimmertür direkt gegenüber blickte, neben der ein Garderobenschrank seinen Platz hatte.

„Hey, Ed, hast du endlich herausgefunden, wo Faye nun steckt? Wir haben keine Zeit..." Spike richtete sich von seinem Platz neben Jet auf und blickte zu dem rothaarigen Hackermädchen, das Kopf ratzend vor ihrem Laptop saß und den flimmernd bunten Bildschirm anstarrte. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf ihre schmalen Lippen. „Bingo! Der feine Sender von dir hat Eddie den Standpunkt genau gezeigt, hihi! Faye ist auf dem Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaan!", quiekte sie plötzlich los, fast schon hysterisch, und bevor sie ihm Fayes genauen Standpunkt beschreiben konnte, das „The Maniac" Hotel, war Spike schon durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann Richtung Wartungshalle 2 gegangen.

Als er durch den grau gestrichenen Korridor ging, drang die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Julia in seinen Kopf, das er kurz vor Fayes Abschied mit ihr geführt hatte.

Es hatte sich alles so zugetragen...

Spike blickte seufzend zur Tür. Die Worte Fayes echoten wie zwischen vereinsamten Berghängen und Tälern immer und immer wieder in seinen schon verwirrten Gedanken und als er langsam zu dem winzigen Bullauge ging, das sich genau gegenüber des Bettes befand und die Metallschiebetür schwach in seinem hellen Glas widerspiegelte, wünschte er sich, innerlich zu erkalten und kein schmerzendes Gefühl mehr verspüren zu können, das ihm so manche Sorgen bereitete. Augen, die nur lügen können... , schoss es ihm wie wild durch den Kopf, ...wie Recht sie doch damit hat...Faye... Sein Blick galt der Spiegelung seiner unterschiedlich braunen Augen, die ihn schimmernd anstarrten. Da schob sich die Tür mit einem zischenden Geräusch zur Seite und als er Julia in dem Bullauge sah, drehte er sich in einer trägen Bewegung zu der blonden Frau um, die ihm ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte, während sich die Tür wieder schloss und die beiden von Faye trennte, die zu dem Augenblick noch immer draußen im Korridor gestanden hatte – und Spike hatte sie gesehen, sie aber kaum angeschaut.

„Du willst nicht, dass sie geht, habe ich Recht, Spike? Sie liegt dir wohl am Herzen..." Julias Blick änderte sich nicht. Noch immer sah sie Spike mit ihrem kalten Blick an, der ihm damals so viel Wärme geschenkt hatte, trotz dieses funkelnden Eises, das wohl niemals aus ihren Augen weichen würde und doch war Julia eine äußerst sentimentale Person, nur zeigte sie es nicht oft. Sie durchquerte den Raum und stellte sich direkt neben Spike, nahe an ihn heran, damit auch sie aus dem Bullauge herausschauen konnte, und als sie zu ihm aufsah, sie war etwa so groß wie Faye, wandte Spike seinen Blick von der jungen Frau neben ihm ab und setzte sich auf den ledernen Drehstuhl, während er sich mit seiner rechten Hand auf den Stirn fasste, als schmerzte ihm der Kopf auf fürchterliche Art und Weise. „Wieso sind deine Sachen so nass? Bist du etwa mit Kleidung unter die Dusche gegangen, Spike...?", fragte sie ihn misstrauisch, als sie die tropfende Jacke und das Hemd auf der Lehne erblickte, und Spike nickte ihr zu. „Ich brauchte einen klaren Kopf..." „...nur war keine Zeit, dich auszuziehen, was? Was ist mit dir los? Du bist völlig verwirrt, Spike...und das schon, seitdem wir uns...wieder gesehen haben...liegt es etwa an mir?" Er blickte verzweifelt zu ihr auf. „Ich komme damit nicht mehr klar, Julia...ich bin durch und durch nur noch hin und her gerissen zwischen dem, was ich für falsch oder richtig halten soll. Verstehst du, was ich meine...?", erwiderte er ihr auf eine gebrochene Art und Weise, die Julia schon oft bei ihm gesehen hatte, damals, als die beiden noch zusammen gewesen waren, zu ihrer Zeit bei „Red Dragon", doch trotzdem schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sag du es mir." Er zögerte einen Augenblick, dann winkte er Julia zu sich herüber, die mit Sorgen gefüllten Augen zu ihm hinüberging und vor ihm stehen blieb, und Spike zog sie nahe an sich heran, legte seine Arme um ihre schmale Taille und lehnte sich mit seiner Stirn an Julias flachen Bauch, der von einem engen Ledertop bedeckt war, bis er wieder zu sprechen anfing: „Die Vergangenheit...es ist die Vergangenheit, Julia...ich kann mit ihr nicht mehr leben...und das reißt mich so aus der Fassung..." Julia drückte ihn feste an ihren Körper heran. „Dann lass sie uns vergessen...lass die Vergangenheit hinter uns, Spike...", flüsterte sie leise, doch Spike schwieg in den zwiespältigen Gedanken, die seinen Willen in zwei Richtungen schlugen und ihn zu einer Entscheidung zwangen, „Vicious ist tot...„Red Dragon" wird keine Gefahr mehr für uns bedeuten, also lass uns jetzt ein neue Leben beginnen, ein gemeinsames..."

Doch Spike konnte nicht.

„Julia...ich will meine Vergangenheit für immer hinter mich lassen, doch...du...du gehörst dazu…", sagte er röchelnd, seine Stimme versagte zuletzt unter der Last, und Julia ließ von ihm ab, drückte sich zitternd von ihm weg. „Das...das kann nicht...dein Ernst sein..." Sie war entsetzt und enttäuscht, und wollte ihm nicht glauben. „Doch...das ist mein voller Ernst...der Traum ist jetzt zu Ende..." Er stand auf, griff nach dem Hemd und verließ sein Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort...

Spike blickte auf seinen blassroten Gleiter hinauf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ein leises Lachen seinen Mund verließ, doch es war kein glückliches Lachen, viel mehr steckte Angst und Unsicherheit dahinter, aber er wusste, dass er den richtigen Weg gewählt hatte.

„Dann wollen wir mal, mein treuer Freund...auf zum Titan."

Faye musste plötzlich husten und nachdem sie die brennend qualmende Zigarette aus ihrem Mund nahm, musste sie übelst Blut spucken. „Scheiß Leben...immer geht alles bei mir schief, ich hab nicht ein einziges Mal Glück..." Die junge Frau stand einfach nur da und traute sich nicht, vielleicht aus Angst, vielleicht aber auch nur aus Ekel vor sich selbst, sich dem klaren Spiegel zuzuwenden und einen Blick auf sich selbst zu riskieren; stattdessen nahm sie einen kräftigen Zug an ihrer Zigarette, obwohl das warme Blut noch immer ungehalten, wie eine Quelle frischen, unerschöpflichen Wassers, aus der Wunde schoss und durch die dicken Verbände hindurch langsam über ihren Bauch floss. Sie wollte nicht zu rauchen aufhören - es hätte einfach keinen Sinn in ihrem bereits zerstörten und miserablen Leben mehr gemacht, genauso wie sich umzubringen oder ewig dem Vergangenen nachzutrauern, und so schob sie die vielen Gedanken an Spike gleichgültig zu Seite, weil sie merkte, wie sehr sie ihn schon vermisste. Sie durchquerte den kleinen Raum an dem großen, aber alten, Doppelbett vorbei und trat auf den winzigen Balkon, auf dem kaum zwei Personen Platz zum Stehen hatten, so klein war er, fast wie eine kleine Nischenausstülpung mit einem rostigen und ebenso verschwärztem Geländer wie es die Häuser neben dem Hotel waren.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, und so herrschte eine vereinsamte Dunkelheit vor ihr, getaucht in Stille und dem Verbrennen der Zigarette, während Faye zu ihrem Gleiter hinüberblickte und ihn mit leerem Gefühl in den Augen, das sich langsam in ihr festsetzte, ansah. „Sie sehen aber alles andere als gesund aus, Miss Valentine...wollen Sie die Verletzung denn nicht behandeln lassen? Sie verlieren sehr viel Blut...das ist auf Dauer nicht gut für Sie..." Ihre Hand glitt langsam zu der Stelle der Wunde, und als sie die weißen Bänder an ihrem Bauch herunterzog und die fleischige Öffnung zum Vorschein kam, in die sie brutal mit ihren Fingernägeln hineingriff, ohne auch nur ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen zu verziehen, schaute sie zu dem jungen, blonden Mann rechts neben sich, der auf dem kleinen Balkon seines Zimmers stand und sie besorgt musterte, doch die Sorge wich ängstlich und erschrocken vor der Entsetztheit zurück, als er Fayes Fingerspitzen erblickte, die sich in der Wunde festkrallten. „Für mich ist gar nichts gut. Weder diese beschissene Wunde, noch diese Zigarette zwischen meinen Lippen, ganz zu schweigen von dem erbärmlichen Kerl, wegen dem ich hier in diesem Kaff gelandet bin, anstatt bequem und gesund meinen Hunde- und Pferderennen nachzugehen und einfach nur mein verworrenes, geldloses Leben zu leben...und Sie haben keine Ahnung von dem, was gut für mich ist, oder nicht...also halten Sie freundlicherweise ihre Klappe und lassen Sie mich zufrieden, Sie Bleichkopf." Der junge Mann schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Sie sind wirklich eine unverbesserliche Frau, hat Ihnen das schon einmal jemand gesagt, Miss Valentine? Ich und ein Bleichkopf...nennen Sie mich doch einfach Rain, einverstanden?", entgegnete er ihr, doch Faye gab sich weniger freundlich: „Sag ich doch...Rain und Bleichkopf...was macht das schon für einen Unterschied..." „Kommen Sie, ich verbinde Ihnen die Wunde und dann können wir einen Drink zusammen in der Bar nebenan trinken..."

Faye setzte wieder ihren unbeeindruckten Blick auf und bevor sie die Gelegenheit bekam, dem freundlich lächelnden Rain zu antworten, hörte sie ein merkwürdiges Klacken hinter sich und spürte plötzlich die kalte Mündung einer Waffe an ihrem Hinterkopf. „Kommen Sie mit, Miss Valentine, Mr. O'Connor wartet bereits auf Ihren Besuch..."

Ihre giftgrünen Augen weiteten sich enorm.

„O'Connor...?!", wiederholte sie leise und der massige Mann hinter ihr, der in einen schwarzen Anzug gehüllt war, verzog seine Lippen zu einem hässlichen Grinsen, das Faye trotz des rußigschwarzen Schmutzes in der Scheibe der linken Balkontür neben sich sehen konnte, als er seine dunkel getönte Sonnebrille mit der linken Hand zurechtrückte. „Er hat auf Sie, Mr. Jet Black und die kleine Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Terusky IVth ein Kopfgeld von 50 Millionen Olong pro Kopf ausgesetzt, weil Sie von Mr. Spiegels Vergangenheit Bescheid wissen...und Mr. O'Connor will alle Menschen tot sehen, die davon erfahren haben...alle...", lachte der bullige Kerl leise los, während Fayes Blick um Hilfe flehend zur Seite zu Rain huschte, doch von dem jungen Mann war nichts mehr zu sehen, nur noch das Lächeln, das er ihr zuvor noch geschenkt hatte, erstreckte sich in ihrer Erinnerung vor ihren Augen wie auch sein brennender Blick. Faye suchte nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Situation und die Wahrheit, die sie dadurch erst in diesem Augenblick erkannte, hinterließ einen faden Nachgeschmack in ihren Gedanken: „Ich weiß gar nichts aus seiner Vergangenheit...schon als ich Spike kennen gelernt habe, hat er mir deutlich gemacht, dass es eine Grenze zwischen ihm und mir und den anderen beiden gibt...Sie werden wohl genug Grips haben, um das zu erraten, oder, Sie fetter Wandschrank!?", ehe sie vor drängender Angst laut schluckte und ihre Augen schloss, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. „Was für eine vorlaute Schlampe...dann lassen wir doch gleich die Höflichkeiten weg: Beweg deinen Hintern, Mr. O'Connor wartet nicht ewig auf so jemanden wie dich!" Er packte ihre Arme und quetschte sie mühsam zwischen seine riesiggroße, linke Hand, bevor er ihre Handgelenke mit Handschellen fesselte und sie dann mit einem groben Ruck an dem Kragen ihres gelb leuchtenden Oberteils hinter sich herzerrte. „Mr. O'Connor hat eine schöne Überraschung für eine so unberechenbare Frau wie dich...er kennt dich verlogenes und geldgeiles Miststück in- und auswendig und deshalb wird er andere Seiten aufziehen, um dich für seinen Vertrauensbruch zu bestrafen! Du hast wohl geglaubt, er würde nicht merken, dass du was für dieses Arschloch Spike empfindest, wie? Er ist nicht blind, und wenn eine seiner Lieblingscroupiers Scheiße baut, dann weiß er schon, wie er sie wieder zurechtweisen wird, das kannst du mir glauben!", wütete er plötzlich los, er war kaum noch zu bändigen, und als er Faye die Treppe hinunterzog, fing die junge Frau sich verzweifelt gegen seinen harten Griff zu wehren an und verpasste dem Halbriesen einen wuchtigen Tritt in den Rücken, durch den er die letzten Stufen hinunterstolperte und beinahe zu Boden fiel, doch im letzten Augenblick konnte er sich rettend gegen die Theke unten stützen, die unter einem ohrenbetäubendem Krach zu Bruch ging und die ältere Hotelbesitzerin vor Schreck zurückzucken ließ. „Du kannst diesem alten Sack sagen, dass er sich seine beschissenen Methoden sonst wohin stecken kann, ich lass mich von so einem Bulldozer wie dir nirgendwohin verfrachten! Wie sehe ich denn aus?! Wie ein Postpäckchen, oder was?!", schrie sie ihm entrüstet nach und als sie die Treppe wieder hinauf rennen und sich durch ein Fenster retten wollte, da stand auf einmal ein zweiter Kerl da und blockierte ihr den Weg. „Du gehst nirgendwohin, Kleine, sonst mach ich Brei aus dir!" „Und ich schlage dich windelweich, du überdimensionaler Müllcontainer und jetzt aus dem Weg, aber dalli!" Sie wusste, dass es ausweglos für sie war, und doch wollte sie nicht aufgeben, zumindest freiwillig nicht, aber als der erste Mann wieder hinter ihr stand und sie auf der schmalen Treppe eingeschlossen war, entwich auch der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer aus ihr heraus. „Du kommst jetzt mit!"

Ein Piepen unterbrach die angenehme Stille, die Spike in der Weite des Universums begleitete, und als der junge Mann seufzend den Empfang einschaltete, schoss Jets aufgebrachte Stimme wie ein wütender Tornado aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher an dem Armaturenbrett des Gleiters: „ICH BRING DICH UM, SPIKE, DARAUF KANNST DU DICH VERLASSEN!!!" Er begriff nicht, was sein Partner meinte. „Jetzt krieg dich erst einmal ein, Alter, was ist denn überhaupt los...? Hat der Hund schon wieder in deinen Bonsairaum geschissen, oder welche Laus ist dir sonst über die Leber gelaufen?" „Julia hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht – und zwar mit meinem Gleiter! Sie ist einfach abgehauen und ich schwöre dir: Wenn ich mein Schiff nicht unbeschadet wiederbekomme, dann ziehe ich dir das Fell über die Ohren, kapiert?! Such Julia und meinen Gleiter...! Dieses blonde Biest hat übrigens O'Connor erwähnt und auch unsere gute Faye, also beweg dich! SOFORT!", schrie er wieder los, „ich gebe dir die Koordinaten durch und dann nimmst du die Verfolgung auf...! Diese verdammten Weiber aber auch...mit denen gibt's nur Ärger..." Spike stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus und drückte Jet einfach weg, bevor er seinen Radar einschaltete und nach Jets Raumgleiter Ausschau hielt. O'Connor...Faye...Was hat Julia nur vor..., überlegte er mit leichtem Misstrauen und irgendetwas störte ihn an dieser ganzen Sache, doch er konnte nicht feststellen, was genau es war, und während er nachdenklich hinaus ins All starrte und auf das Gatetor vor sich blickte, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein: Moment mal...Faye hat sich doch nicht einfach so in diesem Casino einschleusen können, so schnell wäre das nicht gegangen, und außerdem schien O'Connor sie zu kennen...Und bei Julia...der Schlüsselbund...eine Frau hätte niemals etwas gegen so massige Kerle wie in diesem Casino ausrichten können, dafür ist Julia zu schwach...selbst ich habe da so meine Probleme. Irgendetwas ist da doch im Busch, da liegt mehr dahinter, als ich bisher gedacht habe...viel mehr... Er tippte die Koordinaten ein, die Jet ihm geschickt hatte, und nahm Kurs in die Richtung vom Saturn, in die Julia zu fliegen schien...

Tropfen.

Leise auf die Fensterscheibe klopfende Tropfen waren zu hören, wie ein leises Orchester, das den umhüllenden Raum von Wärme in ein melodisches Musikstück verwandelte, an diesem regnerischen und kalten Abend, an dem Faye nur noch loswüten wollte, soviel Wut hatte sich bereits zwischen die Sehnsucht nach Spike und dem Hass zu Julia gemischt, der sie nicht mehr entkommen konnte, so schlimm war dieses erdrückende Gefühl von Wut. Sie blickte schluckend auf die weißen Fliesen unter ihren Füßen und das Stille zerreißende Geräusch der Tür ließ sie wieder aufschauen, während ihre Hände, wie so oft in ihrem Leben, mit Handschellen an die seitliche Gardinenstange des Fensters gekettet waren und sie an die kalte, rote Wand pressten, an der sie angelehnt auf einem lehnelosen Stuhl, einem zu groß geratenen Hocker, saß. Mit ihren blutunterlaufenen Augen starrte sie nun auf O'Connor, der mit einem monoton aussehenden Gesichtsausdruck die Tür von einem der beiden Männern, der Faye an diesen Ort gebracht hatte, hinter sich schließen ließ.

„Faye Valentine...Du bist ja ganz bleich im Gesicht...hast du plötzlich Angst vor mir, meine Liebe?" Sein sarkastischer Ton trieb sie zur Weißglut. „Die beiden Kretins da hinten wollten nun mal, dass ich Harakiri begehe, indem ich mich den ganzen Weg hierhinschleppe...kein Wunder, dass ich jetzt der Farbe Ihrer Billigfliesen ähnle...", erwiderte sie ihm mit einem hasserfüllten Blick, einer gar tödlichen Waffe, würden Blicke töten können, und O'Connors Brauen schossen in die Höhe. „Aber nicht doch, Faye...du kannst die beiden nicht einfach so ins offene Messer laufen lassen, nur weil du lügst...Ich weiß doch schon längst, dass Julia dir diese üble Schusswunde angetan hat...", sagte er mit dem Blick eines unschuldigen Schulmädchens, der Faye anwiderte, „schließlich habe ich ihr doch den Auftrag dazu gegeben."

Ihr entglitt ein Aufschrecken aus den Augen.

„Sie...?!" O'Connor trat langsam durch den Raum und setzte sich an seinen dunkelbraunen Büroschreibtisch, der sich weiter links im Raum befand, und öffnete eine kleine Schublade, aus der er mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen eine kleine, goldgelbe Pistolenkugel zog, die er lachend zwischen seinem Daumen und seinem Zeigefinger gepresst hielt, um sie Faye zu zeigen, ihr seine Macht zu präsentieren, der sie sich niemals widersetzen können würde. „Diese Kugel hat man dir doch im Krankenhaus entfernt, nicht wahr? Ein hübsches Produkt der Wissenschaft...fünfmal stärker als normale Kugeln, und doch hast du es überlebt, weil Julia danebengeschossen hat. Und das nur wegen Mr. Spiegel. Sie hat ihn gesehen und dann hat sie sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren können! Du wärst damals mit einem Loch im Herz dort unter den Trümmern der Halle begraben worden...zusammen mit ihm." Noch immer war die Kopfgeldjägerin wie erstarrt, eigentlich fühlte sie sich nahezu in den eisigen Boden unter sich gerammt, wie in der Hölle, in der Hitze des Feuers, das sie verbrannte, und das nur wegen der Vorstellung, dass O'Connor vorgehabt hatte, sie und Spike zu töten und das durch Spikes größte Vertrauensperson Julia, wo er doch so verzweifelt nach dieser Frau gesucht hatte, weil sie ihm alle Ruhe genommen hatte.

Doch warum? Warum wollte O'Connor alles zerstören? Warum hatte er so viele Menschen geopfert? „Sie Bastard...", hauchte sie keuchend, „Sie haben in diesem Hotel Hunderte von Menschen getötet, nur weil Sie hinter mir und Spike her sind...haben Sie denn keine Skrupel?!" O'Connor brachte nur ein Lachen vor, höhnisch und verachtend blickte er die Frau an, die schwach und erschöpft rechts von ihm am Fenster saß, sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und doch noch stark blieb und sich nicht in Verzweiflung versenken ließ; trotzdem erwies er ihr keinen Funken Respekt.

Er nickte dem wuchtigen Kerl an der Tür zu, der seine Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen formte, und sah ihm nach, als er zu Faye ging, seine Wurstfinger an ihr Kinn presste mit einem brutalen Griff und ihr hinabhängendes Gesicht zu sich hochdrehte, es grinsend anstarrte, doch Faye konnte ihn kaum noch sehen.

Alles vor ihren Augen war völlig verschwommen, sie war fast schon zur Bewusstlosigkeit verblutet.

„Ich werde dich hübsch einsperren und dann wirst du dort verrotten, Kleine, und austrocknen wie eine Pflaume, wenn du uns nicht sagst, wo deine Crew ist." Auf einmal grinste sie. „Macht doch, was ihr wollt..." Sie leckte sich das Blut, das ihr aus dem Mund geflossen war, einfach ab und sprach weiter: „Ich werde euch so oder so nichts verraten, dazu bin ich mir zu schade..." O'Connor knirschte wütend mit seinen Zähnen. Warum ist der ihr Leben plötzlich so egal? Sonst hat sie doch gebettelt wie ein Gossenkind, damit man sie nicht umbringt...da stimmt doch was nicht... Er nickte seinem Angestellten mit kochendem Gesichtsausdruck zu. „Sie blufft nur, bring sie in eine Zelle."

Spike sah skeptisch auf den riesigen Wolkenkratzer hinauf, der in der pechschwarzen Nacht wie ein leuchtender Tannenbaum in den Sternen beleuchteten Himmel emporwuchs und sich durch seine Höhe ein wenig von den danebenliegenden Gebäuden abhob, bevor er noch einen Blick auf Jets Gleiter warf, der nur wenige Meter neben ihm auf dem großen Parkplatz stand.

Julia war also tatsächlich hier.

Toll...und ausgerechnet hier soll ich Faye also finden, ja? Die hat doch keinen einzigen Olong mehr in der Tasche, da ist sie doch nicht hier in der Gegend...außerdem... , überlegte er, als sein zögernder Blick das große Schild über dem Eingang des Gebäudes streifte, auf dem in großen Buchstaben „G.H. And Company" stand, ...ist sie doch auf dem Titan gewesen... Er seufzte. „Ach, bleibt mir denn was andres übrig?"

Der stürmische Wind wehte ihm durch das Wasser benetzte Haar und ließ ihn erschaudern vor der Kälte, vor dem eiskalten Regen, dessen kleine Wassertropfen wie sanfte Federn über seine durchtränkte Kleidung hüpften und seine Nase kitzelten, über die er mit seiner geröteten Hand strich, um sich das Wasser abzuwischen und nicht niesen zu müssen. Der Blick seiner leuchtenden Augen, die den Sternen am Himmel so schrecklich ähnelten, blieb wie gefroren an dem Schild hängen, das er noch immer zornig fixierte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Julia in dieses Gebäude gegangen war, das so düster vor ihm stand, weil er keinen Grund fand, es überhaupt zu betreten. „G.H. And Company…diese Firma ist doch eigentlich eine Medienanstaltsfirma...oder etwa...?"

Spike erschrak

Aber klar doch! Eine Scheinfirma, die von „Red Dragon" betrieben wird! Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Piepen. „Hey, Spiegel, ich würde dir nicht empfehlen, diesen Anruf zu ignorieren...", hörte er eine Stimme sprechen und als er sein Funkhandy aus der Innentasche seiner klitschnassen Jacke holte, erblickte er einen großen, breitschultrigen Mann mit Sonnebrille vor seinen Augen auf dem kleinen Bildschirm, der sich grinsend eine Zigarette anzündete – und zwar eine von Fayes Lieblingsmarke, Cabin, die Spike ohne zu zögern erkannte.

Er bekam Panik.

Eine unausstehliche Angst kroch in seinem Inneren hoch, ließ ihm die Eingeweide zu Eis gefrieren, sie wie Blei schwer zu Boden sacken. „Wo ist sie?!", schrie er den Kerl wütend an, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich vor mitreißender Wut zusammen und furchten sein Gesicht, doch in Wirklichkeit verspürte Spike nur Angst. „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne...hehe..." Er lachte geradezu wie ein hysterisch gewordenes Huhn los und verschluckte sich an dem Rauch der Zigarette, die er sich röchelnd und keuchend aus dem Mund zupfte und sie unter seinem Husten aus Spikes Blickfeld zog, der noch immer schluckend auf den Bildschirm starrte -- Furcht war wie ein gemaltes Bild in seine Augen gezeichnet. „Sag mir sofort, wo Faye ist!", brüllte er erneut, doch diesmal schrie es sein Herz aus Sorge hinaus.

Er war kurz davor durchzudrehen und sich nicht mehr beherrschen zu können.

„Bleib locker, kleiner Cowboy, deine Süße ist hier..." Der Dicke drehte sich grinsend um und zeigte ihm Faye, die an einen Stuhl gefesselt in einer dreckigen Zelle saß, den Kopf nach vorne zur Brust hängend, als wäre sie tot. Die Haare verdeckten ihr leichenblasses Gesicht, das von Schweißperlen übersät war, und als Spike die offene Schusswunde an ihr erblickte und den Schlauch, in den das Blut wie bei einem Abflussrohr einfach so hinunterperlte und in einem durchsichtigen Plastikkasten aufgefangen wurde, vertrocknete seine Kehle wie eine verwelkte Blume, sein Gesicht wurde so bleich wie Fayes Haut.

So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Noch niemals. So macht- und hilflos.

„Wenn du sie retten willst, solltest du dich beeilen...in etwa einer halben Stunde wird sie vollkommen verblutet sein, tja, und dann wird sie sterben. Der Boss wartet schon auf dich..."

Das Atmen fiel Spike schwer. „Ihr Schweine!", schrie er, doch der Bildschirm verwandelte sich in einem Blitzen zu einer gähnenden Schwärze, die Faye aus seiner Sicht gelöscht hatte - sie und ihren bestialischen Anblick. Er fühlte sich irgendwie hilflos und verloren, wie ein bloßgestelltes Kind, das nicht wusste, was zu tun war, doch Spike kannte sein Ziel: Er musste da rein und Faye retten, er musste herausfinden, warum Julia dort war, und er musste wissen, was O'Connor vorhatte.

See you Space Cowboy… 


	8. Kapitel 8: Nichts als die Wahrheit

Disclaimer:

"Cowboy Bebop" sowie die dazugehörigen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Sunrise Inc. und Bandai Visual Co.

Diese Fanfiction dient nur der Unterhaltung der Fans und ist nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke bestimmt.

Kapitel 8: Nichts als die Wahrheit

Es war stockdunkel, doch Spike, bewaffnet mit einer Desert Eagle, die er fest umschlungen zwischen beiden Händen hielt, schlich sich langsam durch die Eingangshalle des Gebäudes, in das er wenige Sekunden zuvor einfach so hineingegangen war, und der Schein der großen Laternen neben dem Gebäude ließ wenige Lichtstrahlen durch die großen Glasfenster, die rechts und links der Halle waren und mit einem Meter Abstand voneinander den Raum schmückten. Er sah einen schwarzen Teppich, dünn und etwas verschmutzt, den er mit vorsichtigen Schritten entlangging, während zwei große Bankreihen rechts neben ihm noch Spuren von Besuchern zeigten: Zeitungen, gebrauchte Trinkbecher und Tabletts mit Essensresten standen achtlos auf den Tischen, was den Bountyhunter doch etwas verwunderte. „Keine Putzfrauen, die den Müll wegräumen...wie arm..."

Und da sah er den Aufzug. Er öffnete sich automatisch und Spike zögerte zunächst etwas, doch nach kurzem Überlegen trat er hinein – und die Türen schlossen sich, der Aufzug setzte sich von alleine in Bewegung und Spike machte sich bereit.

Als er oben ankam und sich die dunkelblaue Metalltür des Aufzuges öffnete, standen vier dieser wuchtigen Männer grinsend im Korridor. Ihre vorm Lachen verengten Augen versteckten sich hinter schwarzen Sonnenbrillen, und Spike ließ die Waffe sofort zu Boden fallen und hob seine Hände in Luft empor. „So ist's brav, und jetzt komm mit, Mr. O'Connor erwartet dich bereits." Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zu dem dicken Mann hoch, der ihn grob am Arm gepackt und einige Schritte weitergezerrt hatte, und sagte: „Ich will sie erst sehen – dann werde ich mit O'Connor sprechen, verstanden?"

Sie hatte kaum noch Kraft in sich und so kam es, dass sie nicht einmal mehr richtig atmen konnte.

Ihr Brustkorb fühlte sich wie tonnenschweres Stahl an, das sie nach unten zog, und doch waren es für sie wie unzählige Hände, dessen Besitzer lachend nach ihrem Körper griffen, sie in die Tiefe ziehen wollten.

Es waren Wahnvorstellungen, die Faye hatte.

Ihr Blick ruhte ausdruckslos auf ihren Beinen, weil sie den Kopf nicht heben wollte, und sie wünschte sich nur noch zu sterben, denn sie konnte den Händen nicht entfliehen, die nach ihr griffen, weil man sie alleine gelassen hatte. Spike hatte sie gehen lassen – der einzige Mensch, der ihr noch etwas bedeutet hatte, doch nun war sie einsam und allein in diesem Raum und die Stille, die beinahe alle fünf Sekunden von einem Blutstropfen, der in den Plastikbehälter fiel, unterbrochen wurde, verschlang sie mit ihrem großen Maul, ohne etwas zu sagen. Es war ein Untergang, dem die junge Frau nicht entkommen konnte, und der Schmerz - sie meinte nicht den Schmerz der Schusswunde, sondern der ihrer schwachen Seele - wollte einfach nicht aufhören, der Riss in ihrem Herzen wollte nicht verheilen.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und der bullige Angestellte, dessen Name sie flüchtig mitbekommen hatte -- Mitch -- trat ein und sah sie an, doch sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, sie erkannte ihn nur an den schweren Atemzügen, die er durch sein hohes Gewicht immerwährend wie ein hechelnder Hund nahm. Er war es, der ihr die Tablette gegeben hatte, damit sie nicht bewusstlos wurde, doch diese Tablette verabreichte ihr diese Halluzinationen, vor denen sie sich fürchtete, durch die sie unentwegt zittern musste. „Hier, Kleine, Besuch für dich...", sagte er lachend, doch Faye nahm seine Worte nicht mehr wahr.

Und plötzlich: „Faye..."

Sie wusste, dass es nur eine Illusion gewesen war, nur eine Stimme, die nicht wirklich in diesem leeren Raum widergehallt war, und so schluckte sie nur die kleine Menge Speichel in ihrem trockenen Mund runter, anstatt aufzuschauen und dann erkennen zu müssen, dass der Funke Hoffnung nur Einbildung gewesen war – doch Spikes Stimme ertönte wieder und durchbrach ihr Trommelfell mitreißend vor Verzweiflung: „Faye, sieh mich doch bitte an...bitte..."

Dieses quälende Flehen!

Sie drehte ihren Hals, hob ihr aufgeschürftes Kinn, dass sie sich bei einem Fluchtversuch verletzt hatte, und ihr Blick richtete sich ziehend, rollend wie bei einem Roulettespiel, auf Spike, der hinter dem gestreckten Arm von Mitch stand und diesen wegdrängen wollte, um zu Faye zu gelangen, doch der Mann blieb hart und drückte ihn zurück. „Es soll aufhören...", krächzte sie zu Mitch gewandt, „hört auf...mich so zu foltern...ich will diese Wahnvorstellungen nicht mehr sehen...ich...ich kann sie einfach...nicht mehr ertragen...", flehte sie weiter, doch Mitch lachte sie nur aus. „Halt doch die Klappe, Kleine..."

Es reichte.

Spike packte den dicken Kerl am Kopf, krallte seine Finger in den fettigen Haaren fest und schlug den kürbisgroßen Schädel des Angestellten, der schreiend auf den Kopfgeldjäger einschlug, gegen die Wand neben der Tür, und Mitch brach ohnmächtig geschlagen zu Boden, der Aufprall seines schwerfälligen Körpers ließ den Staub des Bodens in einer kleinen Rauchwolke zu Spikes Knien aufwirbeln.

„S...Spike...?" Die Hoffnungsflamme flackerte wieder auf.

Sie starrte ihn fragend an, als hätte sie wieder ihr Gedächtnis verloren und würde sich erst jetzt wieder bruchstückhaft an ihn erinnern, und ehe Spike antworten konnte, kramte er in den Taschen des abgewetzten Ledermantels von Mitch herum und als er den Schlüsselbund gefunden hatte, trugen ihn seine Beine zu Faye in die Mitte der leeren Zelle hinüber. Er probierte jeden Schlüssel, steckte ihn in das kleine Schloss der eisigen Handschellen, so eiskalt waren sie auf seiner Haut zu spüren, doch bei jeder Berührung mit Faye brannten die kleinen Poren wie glühendes Feuer wieder auf, und versuchte ihn umzudrehen. Das klackende Geräusch kam erst nach einigen Minuten, die sich erdrückend wie Stunden dahin zogen. Spike warf die Schellen zur Seite und löste den Schlauch von Fayes Wunde, ließ ihn zu Boden fallen – und dann blickte er die gebrechliche Frau vor sich auf dem Stuhl für einen Augenblick einfach nur an.

Stille. Warme, angenehme Stille herrschte zwischen den kreuzenden Blicken der beiden.

Spike wollte sie einfach nur ansehen, doch sie zitterte, ihr Gesicht, ihre ganze Haut, waren kreidebleich, und die Wunde mochte der junge Mann kaum ansehen.

Faye schluckte erneut.

Ihr verschlug es einfach die Stimme, die sie ohnehin kaum zu benutzen wagte, doch Spikes Blick, dieses magisch fesselnde Strahlen seiner warmen, braunen Augen, nicht wieder ein neckischer Blick, kein Funken voll Ironie und Streitlust, nein, diesmal war es ein sanfter Blick, ein besorgter, geprägt von Leid, sie so sehen zu müssen, sie nicht aufgehalten zu haben, die Bebop zu verlassen. So bemerkte er kaum, wie er fast aus Reflex nach Fayes Hand griff und diese mit dem Gedanken, sie nicht wieder fortlaufen zu lassen, feste umschlang, doch Faye zuckte erschrocken und verdutzt zusammen und rutschte auf dem Stuhl zurück, weg von Spike. Sie hatte den Glauben an das Reale durch die Tablette für einen kurzen, einsamen Augenblick einfach verloren, ihre Augen starrten Spike verängstigt an. Faye…was haben sie dir nur angetan…, schoss es ihm bedauernswert, gar schon wehmütig, durch den Kopf, doch im nächsten Moment, es war in dem Bruchteil einer einzigen, winzigen Sekunde, lag Faye ihm in den Armen, zog ihn an sich und wärmte ihren halberfrorenen Körper an der Hitze seiner Haut, die sie durch seine nasse Kleidung wie eine zweite Haut an sich spürte, die jeden Millimeter an ihr verbrannte, von der unendlichen Sehnsucht zu einem Feuer entfacht. „Du bist so ein Idiot!", fauchte sie unter Tränen, die sich mit dem Regenwasser vermischten, als sie sich auf den wackeligen Beinen an ihn stützte, „wieso...hast du nur so lange gebraucht...? Ich dachte schon, ich sterbe..." Er musste augenblicklich lächeln. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe...du bist und bleibst eine kleine Furie, Faye...", sagte er, doch Faye zog nur noch mehr an seinem durchnässten Hemd, ihre Arme fuhren langsam seine Brust entlang, streichelten sie unter den blitzenden Berührungen, und umschlangen seinen Hals, während sie sich – verzweifelt heulend – an ihn schmiegte, trotz des Blutes, das Spike benetzte.

Sie wollte nur noch ganz nah bei ihm sein, seine Nähe spüren.

Da unterbrach Spikes Funkhandy diese romantische Stimmung unerwartet. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Jet...?", knurrte Spike genervt, als das trotzige Gesicht seines Partners auf dem kleinen Bildschirm erschien. Er kochte wieder vor Wut. „Hast du meinen Gleiter jetzt endlich gefunden, oder rennst du noch immer dieser Bestie nach?! ICH WILL MEIN SCHIFF HABEN!!! Faye ist doch total unwichtig, die macht sowieso nichts als Ärger! Niemand wird die vermissen, nicht mal der Köter!" „Der Hund mag mich mehr als so einen alten Sack wie dich, Jet..." Faye entriss Spike das Funkhandy und starrte mit blitzenden Augen darauf, der Zorn färbte ihre weiße Haut knalligrot. „Ähm...äh...ich...ähm...ich...habe das...öhm...nun...", stotterte Jet los, „schön...dich...so gesund zu sehen, Faye...hehe...äh...na ja...ups..." Sie kochte. Sie bebte. Sie tobte. „GESUND JA?! ICH SEHE AUS WIE EINE AUFGESPIESSTE WASSERRATTE VON GANYMED UND DA NENNST DU MICH GESUND?! ICH KREPIERE HIER GLEICH!", brüllte sie erzürnt, völlig empört von Jets Worten, und schleuderte das Funkhandy auf Anhieb gegen die Wand, von der die zersplitterten Überreste des grauen Gerätes auf den bewusstlosen Mitch prallten, „wenn ich den in die Finger kriege...der wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben..." Spike seufzte. Auf was hab ich mich da nur eingelassen...? Das wird eine wilde Ehe...ach herrje...Ich hätte mir doch lieber das brünette Häschen aus der Kontaktanzeige nehmen sollen...die war wenigstens nicht so unglaublich temperamentvoll...

Er drückte Faye ein wenig von sich weg, um ihr in die tränenfeuchten Augen blicken zu können, die wenige Sekunden zuvor noch mit Wut gefüllt waren, und als sie ihn so anblickte, versuchte, etwas in seinen Augen lesen zu können, wenigstens nur einen Gedanken oder ein Gefühl, da legte sich plötzlich ein Hauch von Röte auf ihre Wangen nieder.

Was hatte sie nur getan!

Sie wollte nur noch fliehen, im Boden versinken, doch sie konnte sich nicht gegen das Gefühl wehren, bei Spike zu bleiben, wo es so warm war, wo sie sich so unendlich geborgen fühlte, es war einfach zu mächtig, wie ein überwältigender Schlag von Gefühlen prasselte alles auf sie ein, die Schmerzen waren vergessen. „Äh...sorry...", stotterte sie, ihr Gesicht färbte sich noch dunkler, und sie stolperte zur Seite, einfach nur weg von ihm, „ich bin...einfach ein bisschen durcheinander..." Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen, nein, schlagen, oder gar verprügeln können, für das, was sie getan hatte, es war ihr so unendlich peinlich. Faye...du... du bist total wahnsinnig geworden... , verfluchte sie sich in Gedanken, als sie mit kleinen Schritten zur Tür trat, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, die Hand lag auf ihrer Stirn, strich ihr den Schweiß von der Haut, ...was, glaubst du wohl, wird er jetzt von dir denken...? Spike grinste, als er sie so sah. „Vergiss alles, was in den letzten zehn Minuten passiert ist, okay? VERGISS ES EINFACH!", quietschte sie dann schluckend los, „es ist gar nichts Besonderes geschehen, klar?! Nur weil ich...weil ich...gerade...ähm...du weißt ja, was ich meine...na ja...das heißt gar nichts! Ich...ähm..." Sie öffnete den Knoten ihres knalligroten Sweatshirts, faltete es und wickelte es um die Wunde, um die Blutung endlich zu stoppen. Verdammt...ich rede nur Schwachsinn...hab ich denn nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe? Wieso stelle ich mich dann so blöd an, waren dabei ihre Gedanken. „Lass uns zu O'Connor gehen. Ich hab noch ein Hühnchen mit dem Typen zu rupfen...", sagte Spike. „Ich auch."

Faye hielt sich hinter Spike auf, als die beiden vorsichtig aus der dreckigen Zelle traten, die sich am Ende eines kalten, betonierten Korridors befunden hatte, in dem niemand zu sehen war. „Lass dich von dieser verkorksten Ausstattung hier nicht beirren, O'Connor ist hier gleich rechts in seinem Büro...", sagte sie hustend zu Spike, der sich daraufhin zu ihr umdrehte und dabei nur leicht nickte, bevor er mit langsamen Schritten weiterging und an der gepanzerten Tür, die nur wenige Meter neben der Zellentür stand, stehen blieb. Er lehnte sein Ohr an das kalte Metall und horchte. „Was soll das denn jetzt werden...?! Wir sind hier nicht in der Schule!" Spike zischte ihr ein „Shhh!" zu und zuckte dann zurück, als er Schritte vernommen hatte, die sich auf die Tür zu bewegt hatten. „Dann wollen wir mal für etwas Action sorgen..."

Doch als sich die Tür knarrend öffnete, das helle Licht und die wohlige Wärme in den Korridor rauschten und er Julia sah, wie sie mit einer Eiseskälte in den hellblauen Augen ihr glänzend blondes Haar zurückwarf, während sie ihre Fingernägel in den weichen Schaumstoff krallte, der an einigen Stellen Löcher in der Tür stopfte, trat er instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, um den Schlag der schweren Waffe in ihrer linken Hand zu entkommen – sie hielt ein PSG1 in der Hand, ein Scharfschützengewehr. „Ein flinker Cowboy durch und durch...doch bald hat die Jagd ein Ende", sagte sie tonlos und ein lautes, vergnügtes Lachen schallte von hinten durch den Raum hindurch, es war O'Connor gewesen. Julias Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, ihr hasserfüllter Blick richtete sich auf Faye, die den Blick giftig erwiderte. „Kommen Sie beide doch herein, ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein...", beendete O'Connor die angespannte Situation und auch wenn Faye regungslos blieb und sich nicht bewegte, nicht einmal einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendete, noch einmal in dieses Büro zu treten, ging Spike los und nahm sie beim Handgelenk, zog sie vorsichtig hinter sich her und blieb vor dem wuchtigen Bürotisch stehen, hinter dem O'Connor in einer arroganten Haltung saß und beide musterte. Sein Blick hatte etwas Furchterregendes an sich, doch sein schelmisches Grinsen machte dies wieder zunichte, als er Spike auslachend ansah. „Junge, Sie tun mir wirklich Leid...zwei Frauen an ihrer Seite, die beide für mich arbeiten...was für ein Pech Sie doch immer haben, Mr. Spiegel..."

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Nicht sie. Nicht Faye. Das konnte nur eine Lüge sein, nur eine einfache Lüge. Dahergesagt, um ihn zu verwirren.

Seine Hand glitt langsam zu Fayes hinab, die pulsierend zitterte, berührte ihre Finger, die Kuppen, umschloss sie ganz, doch er fand nichts, was O'Connors Worten ohne zu lügen widersprechen könnte. Er konnte ihre Nervosität nämlich spüren.

„Sagen Sie bloß, sie hat Ihnen nichts gesagt...? Das tut mir aufrichtig Leid, es jetzt einfach so gesagt zu haben...aber es ist wahr. Miss Valentine arbeitet schon ganze zwei Jahre als Croupier bei mir, zwar nicht täglich und nur für wenige Stunden, aber sie tut es...", erzählte O'Connor lächelnd weiter, es tat ihm gut, Faye so schamlos zu verraten und sie bloßzustellen, während sie schluckend zum Boden hinabschaute und sich nicht traute, Spike anzusehen, „und dann hat Julia Sie auch noch betrogen. Zu dumm nur, dass Sie bei dem Kampf mit Vicious nicht gestorben sind, Mr. Spiegel, dann wäre Miss Valentine jetzt auch tot und ich hätte zwei Probleme weniger am Hals...aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, oder sehen Sie das anders?"

Spike schwieg. Was hätte er denn sagen sollen? Er war einfach nur sprachlos – und enttäuscht.

Doch schon im Nachhinein fiel ihm auf, dass Faye sich nicht vor ihm zu rechtfertigen hatte, sie hätte es auch niemals getan, und doch machte sich dieses zwiespältige Gefühl in ihm breit. Und das, obwohl sie bei uns auf der Bebop war als...als... Spionin...etwa...? O'Connor nickte Julia mit einem viel sagenden Blick zu. „Wenn wir dann mit dem enttäuschenden Teil fertig sind, heißt es dann „Adios, die Herrschaften"..." Spike fing plötzlich zu grinsen an – er konnte in so einem Augenblick einfach nur alles verdrängen, anstatt darüber nachzudenken. Was...hat er nur vor...? „Och, haben Sie denn keine Zeit für ein Kaffeekränzchen?", sagte Spike schließlich und zog eine Pistole aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke, die er auf O'Connor richtete, „guck mal, jetzt macht's „BUMM"! Tut auch nicht weh!"

Es folgte ein Schuss. Blut spritzte auf die vielen, weißen Blätter, die sortiert auf dem Schreibtisch lagen, und als Faye den Blick wieder auf O'Connor richtete, den sie zuvor verbittert abgewandt hatte, sah sie ein Loch genau zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, aus dem die warme, rote Flüssigkeit wie bei einem Wasserfall einfach hinausschoss. O'Connor blieb mit herausquellenden Augen in dem Stuhl sitzen – tot.

Es herrschte Stille. Erst nach wenigen Minuten drang Julias Stimme in den Raum: „Willst du mich jetzt auch erschießen, Spike?" Sie blickte nur in leere Augen, als er sich zu ihr wandte, denn Faye hatte sich seinem Griff entrissen. „Das muss ich nicht", erwiderte er kalt, „du wirst dich eines Tages noch selbst erschießen..."

Draußen regnete es noch immer in Strömen, das Wasser, das Fayes blasse Haut langsam hinabperlte, durchtränkte die Kleidung und machte Spikes Hemd ganz durchsichtig, und der Himmel, in den der Bountyhunter für einen Moment lang emporblickte, zeigte nichts als eine trübe und graue Wolkendecke, welche die schönen Sterne völlig verdeckte.

Es war kalt.

Die Kälte glich der von Fayes Herzen, sie fühlte sich so miserabel, weil Spike nicht einmal mehr ein Wort mit ihr gesprochen hatte, doch sie hatte es zuvor im Büro schon befürchtet. Dass er sie ignorieren, ihr sagen würde, sie solle ihn in Frieden lassen, jawohl, das würden seine Worte sein, doch Spike schwieg und sie konnte dieses Schweigen nicht mehr ertragen. Sie wagte es aber auch nicht, mit ihm zu reden.

Er stand an seinem Raumschiff, lehnte sich dagegen und sein Blick galt dem matschigen Boden unter seinen Füßen, der seine Hose beschmutzte, aber seine Gedanken waren leer, nicht so wie die prallen Regentropfen, welche die Erde aufspringen ließen. „Kannst du Jets Schiff steuern? Oder meines?", fragte er dann, um sich abzulenken und die melancholische Stimmung zwischen den beiden zu ertränken, doch Faye schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Steuerung ist zu alt...damit kann nicht einmal eine Mumie umgehen..." „Dann quetschst du dich eben hinter meinen Sitz, wir fliegen zum Titan und holen deinen Gleiter ab. Jets Schiff lassen wir erst einmal hier." Er öffnete wortlos die Luke seines Gleiters. „Okay..."

See you Space Cowboy… 


	9. Kap 9: Stehst du auf R Roulette? 2

Disclaimer:

"Cowboy Bebop" sowie die dazugehörigen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Sunrise Inc. und Bandai Visual Co.

Diese Fanfiction dient nur der Unterhaltung der Fans und ist nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke bestimmt.

Kapitel 9: Stehst du auf (Russisches) Roulette? (2)

Es war etwa Mitternacht, als Spike seinen großen Gleiter auf dem kleinen Parkplatz hinter dem „The Maniac" Hotel" parkte, auf dem nur noch Fayes „Red Tail" stand – Rains Gleiter war nicht mehr da. Er öffnete die Luke und stieg hinaus in den Regen, sein Blick, so verwirrt seine Augen auch sein mochten, festigte sich beim Anblick des Blut durchsickerten Sweatshirts, das noch immer um Fayes Bauch gebunden war, als die erschöpfte Frau sich mit trotzigen Bewegungen an ihn stützte, um vorsichtig aus dem Gleiter zu steigen. Sein fester Blick schmolz schon wenige Sekunden später wie Eis bitter dahin, denn Faye hatte ihn mit einem Zwicken gezwungen, in ihre Augen zu blicken.

Sie hatte es einfach satt gehabt, ignoriert zu werden.

„Du kannst es ruhig sagen, wenn du sauer auf mich bist, aber ich hab keine Rechenschaft vor dir zu abzulegen, Spike...und das weißt du auch", sagte sie ernst, doch Spike hatte sich schon wieder von ihr abgewandt, als hätte sie nichts gesagt. „Schön...weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal, Spike, und zwar kreuzweise! Ich lass mich nicht so behandeln, besonders nicht von dir!" Sie widmete ihm nicht einmal mehr einen Blick, trottete einfach davon, ohne ihm noch Beachtung zu schenken, und bog an dem Maschendrahtzaun vorbei aus dem Parkplatz heraus, über dem die brüchigen Überreste des einstigen Daches durch den Regen prasselnde Geräusche von sich gaben. Der Himmel hellte sich durch einen gleißenden Blitz auf, der am Ende des Horizonts wie eine zweite Sonne erstrahlte, und ein lautes Donnern ertönte nur wenige Sekunden später.

Er hasst mich... Sie blieb auf der rutschigen und brüchigen Asphaltstraße stehen und betrachtete die im Wind peitschenden Trauerweiden am Straßenrand gegenüber, die wild umher schlugen, so wild wie ihr Herz vor Wut, und plötzlich spürte sie Spikes Hände auf ihren beiden Schulterseiten, die augenblicklich hinab sanken. Er stand ganz nahe bei ihr, sein heißer Atem brannte auf ihrem Hinterkopf. „War es wegen den Schulden?", fragte er leise und sie nickte leicht, weil sie nichts sagen konnte. „Und wieso hast du es mir und Jet nicht gesagt?"

Doch wieder versagte ihr die Stimme. Es war zu schwer. Sie brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen.

„Faye...!" „Was?!" „Du willst darüber reden und sagst nichts dazu, was soll das denn? Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann lassen wir es doch einfach...es ist mir so oder so egal." Er ließ von ihr ab. „Lass uns zur Bebop zurückfliegen..." „Das geht nicht...Erstens hab ich keinen Sprit mehr im Tank...", erwiderte sie ihm niedergeschlagen, „und zweitens: Ich habe die Crew verlassen, du musst alleine zurückfliegen..." Sie drängte sich an Spike vorbei und ging durch den stürmischen Regen hindurch zum Eingang des Hotels. Jeder Schritt, der sie durch diese pechschwarze Nacht nach vorne trieb, war wie ein Schritt ins Unbekannte, denn hasste sie Spike, oder liebte sie ihn, oder tat sie beides? Ihr kamen erneut die Tränen, doch der Regen wischte sie stumm hinfort von ihrem Gesicht, und als sie in das Hotel stürmte, rannte Spike ihr aufgebracht hinterher.

„Aber, Faye...!", rief er ihr seufzend nach, als sie ihm beinahe die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt hätte, um ihn endlich nicht mehr sehen müssen, „ich kann dich hier doch nicht alleine lassen, auf dich sind 50 Millionen Olong ausgesetzt!", fügte er gereizt hinzu, doch Faye stieg ohne Beachtung die breite Treppe hinauf, vorbei an der verdutzt schauenden Hotelbesitzerin, die hinter einer neuen, provisorischen Theke stand und einen Drink trank. Fayes Blick flog wie eine Feder davon, sie sah nur noch Verschwommenes, Tränen, und deshalb wollte sie vor Spike flüchten.

Er sollte nicht sehen, dass sie weinte.

„Na und...? Du hast unsere...deine Prämie gerade erschossen, das Geld wird wieder abgesetzt...", schluchzte sie und Spike hörte jeden ihrer Gefühle aus ihrer Stimme heraus, ihre verzweifelten Hilferufe. „Bleib stehen, verdammt noch mal!" Er packte ihren Arm, stieg die wenigen Treppen mit ihr in den verdunkelten Korridor hoch und drückte die junge Frau dann gegen die Wand. Der Schlag, mit dem sie gegen den harten, grün tapezierten Beton prallte, ließ ihren Körper vor Schmerz hochfahren, sie krümmte sich nach vorne, stürzte gegen Spikes Körper, der sie sanft auffing. „S...Sorry...ich...wollte nicht..." Fayes Finger krallten sich in seinem Hemd fest, durchbohrten es, stießen in die weiche Muskelschicht seiner Brust, auf der ihr Kopf gelehnt ruhte, und ihr Herz schlug auf und ab, wie ein Jojo. Sie hätte hier und jetzt in seinen Armen sterben können.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich das alles hier hasse...", flüsterte sie gebrochen, ihre Stimme wimmerte geradezu wie das eines kleinen Kindes, „ich will nicht mehr...Ich kann nicht mehr...ich kann es nicht einmal beenden...und das alles nur...weil ich...ich..." Sie schluchzte wieder, verkrampfte, wollte sich von ihm losreißen, wollte ihn nur noch bei sich haben, sie wollte sterben, sie wollte leben, und doch war alles in einem Ausbruch von wirren Gefühlen, die sie umher rissen, sie von Spike wegzogen, sie an Spike klammerten, dem Untergang ihrer totalen Beherrschung geweiht.

Was, um Gottes Willen, sollte sie tun?

Sie konnte nicht einmal ihrem Herzen folgen, das einmal die Wahrheit sagte und schon in der Sekunde darauf auf eine Lüge schwor, auf wen oder was sollte denn dann hören? Auf ihren Verstand? Nein. Sie wollte einfach nur Ruhe haben. Sie wollte ein Ende in diesem schwarzen und unendlich langen Tunnel sehen, ein Licht, einen Strahl, wenigstens nur einen gottverdammten Funken, doch als sie Spikes Wärme spürte, seine Nähe, als er sie ganz dicht an sich drückte, sie sich an ihn schmiegte und den berauschenden Duft seines Rasierwassers riechen konnte, das selbst der Regen nicht fortgespült hatte, reichte es ihr, in diesem Augenblick gar nichts zu sehen, sondern nur noch zu genießen. Oh ja, einfach nur genießen, nur bei ihm sein und seinen Körper an ihrem zu fühlen, sie musste ihm nicht einmal sagen, wie viel sie für ihn empfand, wie sehr ihr Herz so sehnsuchtsvoll nach ihm geschrieen hatte, so sehr, dass sie es damals hatte herausreißen wollen.

„Ich glaube, dass du nichts dagegen haben wirst, wenn ich mir ein Zimmer mit dir teile...oder hast du noch Geld...?" Ihr Blick fuhr irritiert zu ihm hoch und traf Spikes braune Augen. „Du willst was?!" „Mich wie verrückt umarmen, aber ein Zimmer teilen geht nicht, oder wie?", entgegnete er grinsend und seine Worte zauberten eine leichte Röte auf ihre Wangen, sein umwerfender Blick allein reichte aus, um ihr Herz zum Aussetzen zu bringen, doch sie ließ von ihm ab, verschreckt und beschämt, Spike jedoch zog sie wieder an sich und flüsterte: „Keine Sorge, das bleibt unter uns, Faye-chan."

Fayes Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Argh, ich könnte dir manchmal den Hals umdrehen…!", folgte es schließlich maulend, richtig wütend, aus ihrem Mund, dessen Lippen bebend zitterten, und Spikes Grinsen wurde immer breiter, während ihres kalt erstarb. „Schade eigentlich, ich dachte, du magst mich...wenigstens nur ein klitzekleines Bisschen." „Soll ich dich jetzt zum Trost etwa umarmen, oder wie jetzt? Ich bin doch kein Kuschelhäschen vom Flohmarkt." „Du umarmst mich doch schon..." „Ach ja...richtig...hab ich total vergessen..." Sie riss sich grummelnd von ihm los, trat die wenigen Schritte zurück, die zu ihrer Zimmertür führten, und drehte sich um, mit dem Gesicht aus Spikes Blickfeld heraus. Plötzlich ließ sich ein warmes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen nieder, während sie die Schlüsselkarte suchte, die sie kurz vor ihrer „Entführung" in die Innentasche des Sweatshirts gepackt hatte, doch sie konnte sie einfach nicht mehr finden. „Was soll's werden, wenn's fertig ist, Faye? Mir ist langsam kalt..." Spike stieß einen Seufzer aus, lehnte sich lässig an die grüne Wand, an der die Tapete schon rissig war und die blasse Betonwand zum Vorschein kommen ließ, und blickte die 23-jährige finster an, die mit murmelnden Worten im Mund das Sweatshirt losknotete und in die Tasche griff, aus der sie kurz danach die silbern leuchtende Schlüsselkarte zog, mit der sie die Tür öffnete. Mann, Mann, Mann, die ist wie ein Wasserhahn, mal kalt, mal warm...

Erschaudernde Kältezüge durchströmten Fayes Zimmer. Die Tür des kleinen Balkonvorsprungs stand noch immer sperrweit offen und als Spike die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss, rauschte die Balkontür durch den erfrischenden Durchzug zu. „Ich schlafe im Bett, nur damit wir uns verstehen." Sie lächelte hämisch, es war nur ein schwaches Lächeln, und ehe sie sich auf dem weichen Doppelbett niederließ und ihren Blick auf die Tür des kleinen Badezimmertür warf, griff sie nach der kleinen, frisch geöffneten Zigarettenpackung ihrer Lieblingsmarke Cabin, die auf der alten Holzkommode unter dem Spiegel lag, und zündete sich eine der Zigaretten an.

„Hör auf, das Scheißzeug zu rauchen, Faye, du bist verletzt", sagte Spike genervt, als er sie rauchend auf dem Bett sitzen sah und auf die Wunde blickte, gegen die sie noch immer nichts unternommen hatte, um das Blut zu stoppen, „du hast so oder so schon viel zu viel Blut verloren, aber auf mich hörst du ja sowieso nicht, nicht wahr? Warum auch..." Sie grinste und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Das sagt genau der Richtige. Wer qualmt denn hier massenweise Zigaretten am Tag? Ich bestimmt nicht...du und Jet, ihr raucht alles weg, und genau deshalb halte ich nix von deinen dummen Mütterchensprüchen, Spikey..." „Dann hätte ich dich ja genauso gut in diesem Loch sterben lassen können." Faye sah ihn zornig an, und da sprudelte plötzlich alles aus ihr heraus: „Warum hast du's dann nicht getan? Sie haben dir zwar gesagt, ich würde verbluten, sie haben es auch mir gesagt, dabei war es doch nichts als eine Lüge...sieh mich doch an! Ich sehe nicht geschwächt aus, ich bin nicht einmal mehr blass! Und warum? Die Tablette, die sie mir gegeben haben, damit ich nicht bewusstlos werde, war nichts als ein Körper schwächendes Mittel, sonst würde ich wohl jetzt nicht vor dir sitzen und mit dir reden...Ich bin drauf reingefallen und du bist drauf reingefallen. Die wollten bestimmt nur deinen Kopf auf dem Bürotisch kullern sehen und mich haben sie dann als Köder benutzt. Du musstest ja unbedingt den Helden spielen, um mir den Arsch zu retten, was? Dabei wäre es mir lieber gewesen, du hättest es nicht getan...du könntest jetzt genauso gut tot sein, Spike...und damit hättest du nur alles schlimmer für mich gemacht...", spottete sie gehässig, in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die Wut allmählich wieder, und doch sagte sie das alles nur, um sich selbst zu schützen, jedoch hatte sie sich damit verraten, sie hatte ungewollt ihre Gefühle preisgegeben – und Spike war es sich langsam Leid, sich ständig Fayes Lügenmärchen anhören zu müssen: „Jet hatte Recht, du bist nicht nur ein Mitstück, sondern auch eine räudige Lügnerin...Warum bist du wirklich von der Bebop gegangen? Weil O'Connor dich unter Druck gesetzt hat? Deshalb bestimmt nicht...", erwiderte er nach wenigen Sekunden des Schweigens, in denen er seinen Blick von Faye abgewandt hatte. „Weil ich keinen Bock mehr auf euch hatte...ständig nur dieses nervige Gelabere vom Fressen und von neuen Jobs, ich hatte es wirklich satt..." „Ach, hör doch auf, zu lügen, Faye!" Er schlug wutschnaubend gegen den Spiegel, der in einem lauthalsigen Krach zu Bruch ging, die Scherben prallten neben Spikes Füße, zersplitterten in tausend Teile, genauso wie Fayes Herz. „Verdammt noch mal, Faye, du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken! Du bist doch nur wegen mir gegangen!"

Stille. Beide starrten sich nur noch stumm an.

„Ach, verdammt...", kam es dann hauchend aus ihrem Mund, als sie sich seufzend an die Stirn fasste. „Sag es mir..." Faye reagierte nicht auf ihn. Ihr Blick galt noch immer der Badezimmertür gegenüber. „Faye...!" Konnte sie es ihm wirklich sagen? War sie wirklich dazu bereit, ihm alles zu gestehen? Sie musste es tun. Sie musste diesen Horror endlich beenden und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, ein trauriges Lächeln. „Eine Frau auf der Flucht hat keine Aussicht auf eine rosige Zukunft, sie kann nur regungslos dabei zusehen, wie ihr Körper verfällt. Eine Nadel bohrt sich in ihr Herz, an der der kostbare Lebenssaft langsam hinabperlt. Sie war lange Zeit allein, hin und her gerissen von den Wellen des Lebens, dann kam ein Vogel und hat ihr das Herz entrissen – und es ganz weit weggetragen..." Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. „Kennst du dieses Kurzgedicht...? Es ist so, als hätte man es für mich geschrieben...es passt zu mir...", sagte sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und sich an die Tür des Balkons lehnte, den Blick noch immer auf Spike gerichtet, „Der Vogel...Es war nach meinem Unfall...seitdem habe ich niemandem mehr vertraut, außer mir selbst. Na ja...als es dann doch passiert ist und ich mich dann in einen Spieler verliebt hab, da war mir wohl alles egal...Er war ein charmanter, gut aussehender Kerl mit einem glücklichen Händchen für Glückspiele, ganz mein Typ, und doch war er mein Untergang...er hat mich betrogen und mich bis aufs Mark verletzt, und seitdem habe ich mir geschworen, mich niemals mehr zu verlieben...niemals wieder..." Spike trat auf die zitternde Frau zu, die ihn wieder mit tränenfeuchten Augen musterte, nachdem sie ihren Blick für einen kurzen Augenblick von ihm abgewandt hatte, einem Moment, in dem sie nicht mehr die Kraft gespürt hatte, seinem starken und festen Blick standhalten zu können, und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, als sie unter Tränen weiter sprach: „Aber dann kam ein lässiger Kopfgeldjäger an meinen „Black Jack" Tisch und es ist wieder passiert...zu dumm nur, dass ich verlernt habe, meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und sie zu zeigen, wenn es mir gerade in den Kram passt...Komm, jetzt sieh mich bitte nicht so an, Spike, das macht mich...noch..." Sie unterbrach sich weinend, schloss die Augen, mit einem verzweifelten Schmerz in der Brust, sie konnte einfach nicht weiter sprechen, ein Kloß steckte ihr im Hals fest, hinderte sie am Sprechen – sie war einfach am Ende. Sie flehte leise, dass er nicht näher kommen solle, doch Spike hörte ihre flüsternden Worte nicht, er ignorierte sie einfach, und daraufhin nahm Faye einen weiteren Zug an der Zigarette, um sich zu beruhigen – da hörte sie seine beruhigende Stimme: „Hör auf mich und lass das Rauchen..."

Er nahm ihr die halbverbrannte Zigarette ab, hielt sie zwischen seinen Fingern fest, weit weg von Faye, und dann, als sie – die Augen noch immer verbittert verschlossen -- den stickigen Rauch aus ihren Mund heraus blasen wollte, beugte er sich langsam zu ihr runter, hob ihr Gesicht, als er mit seiner linken Hand ganz vorsichtig an ihr verschürftes Kinn fasste...und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit den seinigen, küsste sie in einem Hauch von einem einzigen Kuss, einer sanften Berührung, kaum spürbar, aber brennend, und doch löste diese Berührung bei Faye eine Explosion aus, ein elektrisierender Schlag jagte ihr durch den ganzen Körper, diese beklemmende Angst, diese Unsicherheit Spike gegenüber verflog wie der Rauch der Zigarette in ihrem Mund, den der Kopfgeldjäger wie einen lebensnotwendigen Saft in sich hinein sog, ihn absorbierte, als sich Fayes Lippen erneut auf seinen niederließen und sie sehnsuchtsvoll suchten und sich wie ein süß klebendes Bonbon daran festsaugten.

Als die beiden sich nach Luft schnappend voneinander lösten, war es so, als hätten sie einander das Herz herausgerissen.

Faye hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Noch immer konnte sie den süßen Kuss riechen, sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um ihn noch einmal zu spüren, doch als der aufwehende Qualm der Zigarette aufstieg, die Spike auf den kalten, graublauen Granitfliesen hatte fallen lassen, zog dieses wärmende Gefühl durch den Raum und verschwand.

Spike blies den Rauch aus.

„Ich will dich in meinem Leben nicht mehr missen, Faye...aber wenn du denkst, dass das nicht richtig ist, werde ich jetzt gehen und du wirst mich niemals mehr wieder sehen müssen." Er sah sie kurz an, und sein Blick blieb an ihren feuchten Lippen hängen, bei deren Anblick er sie sofort wieder zu küssen vermochte, doch er drehte sich widerwillig um und ging.

Jeder Schritt war eine Qual.

Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck...lass mich nicht gehen, halte mich auf, Faye...zieh mich von der Tür zurück... , flehte er sie in seinen Gedanken an, als er nach der Türklinke griff, doch er konnte sie niederdrücken, er konnte die Tür öffnen, ohne das ein Wort aus Fayes Mund ihn am Gehen hinderte, und er wäre auch hinausgegangen, wenn sein Herz sich nicht gegen seinen Verstand durchgesetzt hätte. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und sah sie mit gesenktem Blick zum Boden schauen, und sie war nervös, denn sie zitterte etwas, doch dann blickte sie kurz zu ihm auf, sah ihn wie verloren an. „Verdammt, ich liebe dich, Faye..."

Ein kurzer Blick in ihre Augen genügte, um die Trance zu sehen, die sie empfand, dieses taube Gefühl in ihren Gliedern, als sie aufsah und ihn völlig perplex anstarrte.

Sie war ganz plötzlich wie weggetreten.

Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt...? Hat er gesagt, dass er _mich_ liebt...und nicht Julia...? Was tun, was sagen? „Und das auch wenn du die wohl zickigste Frau im ganzen Sonnensystem bist..." Spike grinste sie an und auch ein Lächeln legte sich auf Fayes Lippen nieder, als sie das hörte, jedoch konnte sie noch immer nicht ihren Ohren trauen – es war unglaublich. Aber es war wahr.

„Jetzt sag schon, Ed, hast du den Standpunkt von Spike nun herausgefunden oder nicht? Langsam mach ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn...ich kann ihn gar nicht mehr anfunken...argh, was hat er aber auch wieder gemacht? Rennt dieser blöden Casinozicke hinterher, anstatt mein Schiff zu holen und seiner Julia den Hals umzudrehen!" Jet sah knurrend zu Edward rüber, nachdem er sich seufzend zurückgelehnt und wieder versucht hatte, Spike zu erreichen. Das quirlige Hackermädchen, das summend neben dem Welsh-Corgie Ein auf dem Boden saß und grinsend in die Tasten der graublauen Tastatur ihres Laptops haute, fing plötzlich laut über Jets wutschnaubende Worte zu lachen an: „Jetzt bleib mal locker, Dickerchen, ich krieg das schon hin...dauert nur noch einen kleinen Augenblick, okay? Dann hab ich unser Spikeylein gefunden!", quiekte sie dann los. „Ist ja gut, ich warte ja, aber solltest du noch ein einziges Mal „Dickerchen" zu mir sagen, werfe ich dich samt Köter über Bord!" Ed kicherte ihm nur grinsend zu. Langsam werde ich hier noch wahnsinnig...Faye heult sich bei mir aus, Spike rennt ihr hinterher, Julia klaut meinen Raumgleiter und dieses kleine Mistbalg macht sich über mich lustig. Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Töle übrig...ts, ts, ts... , waren seine Gedanken, als er den digitalen Flachbildfernseher einschaltete, den er vorher auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, und plötzlich schoss der Nachrichtenkanal zur „Big Shot" Sendung über:

„Hallo und willkommen, liebe Kopfgeldjäger da draußen in der weiten Ferne unseres kriminellen Sonnensystems, seid ihr auch alle wieder brav auf Kopfgeldjagd?" „Oh mein Gott, wie sehr ich mich doch freue, wieder auf Sendung zu sein, hihi, das war ja so gemein, uns beide abzusetzen, oder, Punch?" „Tja, die Bountyhunter da draußen brauchen mal wieder ein paar Tipps von uns, und jetzt geht's gleich bei unserer ersten Sendung um den fettesten Jackpot des Jahres!" „Och, ehrlich? Um was geht es denn?" „Tja, Judy, ein Anonymer hat satte 50 Millionen Olong für viele scheinbar unschuldige Leute ausgesetzt und das pro Kopf!" „WOW, das ist ja ein richtig attraktives Angebot!" „Nicht nur das, denn in Wirklichkeit handelte es sich um keinen geringeren als den Casinoboss Connor O'Connor, der letztens den Bankdirektor der wohl größten Bank des Jupiters beim Roulettespiel abgezockt hatte! Und O'Connor wollte seine Ex-Kollegen töten lassen, nachdem ihm Kopfgeldjäger diese Leute gebracht hätten! Außerdem befinden sich noch immer etliche ISSP-Beamte in seiner Gewalt!" „Und dieser gut aussehende Charmeur O'Connor leitete die chinesische Mafiabande namens „Red Dragon", bei der er mal angestellt war und die er dann einfach so übernommen hatte! Unglaublich, was?" „Und jetzt kommt erst das Spannendste: O'Connor wurde kaltblütig in dem Gebäude der Medienanstaltsfirma „G.H. And Company" von dem Kopfgeldjäger Spike Spiegel erschossen – und zwar durch einen Kopfschuss! Die Gründe sind noch unklar, aber nachdem die ausgesetzten Kopfgelder von O'Connor nun gestrichen wurden..." „Wie schade..." „...wurden jetzt insgesamt 150 Millionen Olong auf Spike Spiegel gesetzt! Und nicht nur das: Unsere allseits bekannte Glückspielerin Faye Valentine soll auch noch mal satte 80 Millionen Olong bringen!" „Sie soll angeblich die Geliebte von Spike Spiegel sein...kann ich mir gut vorstellen, sieht er denn nicht knuffig aus? Zum Anbeißen! Hihi!" „Also, raus aus den Raumschiffen und ab auf die Suche nach Spike Spiegel und Faye Valentine!"

Jets Mund klappte sperrweit auf. „Ach du Scheiße...jetzt sind die beiden aber endgültig dran...Ed...?" Er wandte sich schluckend zu dem Mädchen um und zitterte ein wenig, weil doch die Angst in ihm hoch kroch. „Yep, was gibt's jetzt zu erledigen, Dickerchen?" „Such nach Spike, aber beeil dich, sonst können wir ihn und Faye fein auf dem Friedhof besuchen gehen...Ach ja: Find heraus, wer das Kopfgeld auf die beiden ausgesetzt hat, O'Connor wurde ja von Spike umgelegt..." Edward nickte. „Wird gemacht, Chef!"

Gerade als Faye etwas sagen wollte, drang ein lautes Piepen durch das kalte Hotelzimmer hindurch und riss die junge Kopfgeldjägerin aus ihrem Glückshoch heraus. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Jet? Musst du immer dann nerven, wenn's gerade unpassend ist?!", meldete sie sich gereizt, als sie das zerkratzte und verbeulte Funkhandy aus einer der drei Seitentaschen der kleineren Sporttasche gezogen und den scheinbar dringenden Anruf entgegengenommen hatte, und Jet starrte sie naserümpfend an. „Ist Spike auch da, Faye? Kann ich ihn dann sprechen?", fragte er sie mit einem ernsten Funkeln in den Augen und seine Kollegin nickte zunächst, doch dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. „Nichts wird wohl so wichtig sein, dass du es mir nicht erzählen könntest, oder Jet? Wenn's um einen neuen Job für Spike geht, dann habe ich auch ein Recht auf die Information. Ich bin immer noch dabei." Jet seufzte. „Und ich dachte, ich wäre dich endlich los...auch egal...Es geht um O'Connor. Weil Spike ihn ja unbedingt abknallen musste, ist dein Kopfgeld von 50 Millionen gestrichen worden, Faye...", fing er mit düsterer Miene zu erzählen an. „Das klingt doch wunderbar!" Ein lautes Räuspern ertönte hinter ihrem Rücken und als Faye sich umdrehte und Spike auf sich zukommen sah, nachdem der 23-jährige leise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schreckte sie einen Schritt vor ihm zurück, weil er seine Hand nach dem Funkhandy ausgestreckt gehalten hatte. „Jetzt hör mir doch erst einmal zu, du geldgeile Furie, man hat 150 Millionen Olong auf Spike und 80 Millionen auf dich ausgesetzt und zwar von _Julia_."

Beide weiteten entsetzt die Augen.

„IST NICH WAHR! 150 MILLIONEN OLONG?! " Sie wandte ihren Blick vom Funkhandy ab, sah besorgt zu Spike, dessen Augenbrauen sich ernst in sein Gesicht hinabfurchten, und blieb für einen Augenblick lang wie erstarrt, regte sich nicht mehr, doch dann umspielte plötzlich ein hämisches Grinsen ihre roten Lippen und zog sie immer weiter auseinander. „Du, Spikey, ich...ähm...hab dich wirklich schrecklich lieb...aber...150 Millionen Olong...da zerbrechen schon mal die besten Ehen...", knirschte sie mit einem verschmitzten Strahlen in den Augen, „und wir sind nicht einmal zusammen, da...brauch ich nicht einmal zu überlegen, Süßer..." „Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich in den letzten fünf Minuten zu dir gesagt habe...du bist und bleibst ein kapitalistisches Mannweib..." Jets Stimme drang wieder durch: „Was soll dieses dämliche Gefasel, Faye?! Die Polizei wird dich gleich mit festnehmen, solltest du Spike ausliefern, also sucht euch beide erst einmal einen sicheren Ort, bis wir euch abholen können! Das Gate zum Saturn hat einen Schaden, es wird wahrscheinlich bis morgen früh dauern...Ich melde mich noch mal."

Faye ließ sich seufzend auf das weiche Doppelbett zurückfallen und blickte zur vergilbten Zimmerdecke hoch, an der eine alte, leicht verrostete Lampe hing, die an einer Metallstange befestigt nur aus fünf weißen Glühbirnen bestand und den Raum an allen Stellen hell erleuchtete, und warf das alte Funkhandy neben sich auf die Sporttasche. Ihre Arme legte sie verkreuzt unter den Kopf, und die Beine ließ sie am Ende des Bettes ein wenig baumeln. „80 Millionen auf meinen Kopf...ich bin ja immer mehr wert..."

Spike schwieg.

Sein Blick, der anfangs dem Funkhandy gegolten hatte, als er noch immer in Gedanken an Julia geschwelgt hatte - enttäuschte Fragen, die er ihre gerne hätte stellen wollen - richtete sich langsam zu Faye, besonders auf ihre Wunde, doch als ein lauter Knall aus dem Hinterhof ertönte, der wie durch einen Blitz gleißend hell erleuchtet wurde und das Licht von draußen ihm für einen kurzen Moment lang stechend die Augen blendete, konnte er Faye nicht mehr sehen – das Licht war plötzlich ausgegangen, die Glühbirnen brannten blitzend durch. „Toll", hörte er Faye trotzig sagen, „wirklich toll." „Ist doch halb so wild, Faye. Wir werden es schon noch überleben..." Er schritt vorsichtig durch den Raum, tastete sich voran, weil er sich erst einmal an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen musste. „Spike...?" „Ja?" „Komm mal bitte zu mir her..." Spike stieß mit dem Fuß gegen die Bettkante, schrie auf, fasste sich an den linken Fuß und ließ sich dann fluchend auf das Bett nieder, direkt neben Faye. „Kannst du mir helfen, die Wunde zu verbinden?", fragte sie ihn schließlich und als Spike ihr im Licht der Straßenlaterne, die draußen den kleinen Hinterhof erleuchtete, zunickte, kramte sie den Verbandskasten aus dem kleinen Nachtschränkchen heraus, das neben dem Bett stand.

Der Regen prasselte noch immer stürmisch gegen die Balkontürscheibe, und auch wenn die bunte Neonlampe draußen die Regentropfen bunt färbte und der Anblick einfach herrlich war, Spike konnte seinen Blick nicht von Faye abwenden, als sie sich vor Erschöpfung seufzend wieder zu ihm auf das Bett setzte und sich vorsichtig das gelbe Oberteil auszog, um die Wunde ganz freizumachen, bevor sie den Verbandskasten mit dem Roten Kreuz als Aufdruck öffnete und eine Rolle Verband, zwei kleine Festigungsklammern und eine Schere herausholte, die sie ihm kurzerhand gab.

Ein Donnern ertönte in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke und tauchte das Zimmer für einen Augenblick in ein gleißendhelles Weiß.

„Na dann...", murmelte er leise, nicht hörbar für Faye, und versuchte die schwach gewordene Blutung zu stoppen, während sie die Arme in die Höhe streckte und dabei seltsam grinste. „Sag mal...was genau lief da eigentlich zwischen dir und Julia...?" Spike blickte nicht auf, er wickelte ihr nur den Verband um und erwiderte: „Ich rede nicht gerne über meine Vergangenheit, besonders nicht über Julia...", ehe er ihre Taille für einen Augenblick mit seinen Armen umschlang, um den Verband komplett um ihren Bauch wickeln zu können. „Das ist wohl dein Lieblingssatz, was? Den hab ich schon tausendmal gehört, wohl dein typischer Schutzmechanismus...?" „Und das war wohl vorhin deine Lieblingsfrage...aber ist das denn so wichtig für dich, Faye? Das ist abgeschlossene Sache..." Ein ironisches Lächeln zeigte sich kurz auf Fayes Lippen. „Hat mich nur so interessiert, ist nicht so wichtig", entgegnete sie ihm achselzuckend, als sie ihre Arme langsam herabsinken ließ und sie um seinen Hals schlang, während ihr Blick in seine braunen Augen glitt und irgendwie darin ertrank, einfach verloren ging, „du wirst nicht gehen, habe ich Recht? Nicht wenn ich es nicht will..."

Spike musste einfach lächeln.

Diese Situation kam ihm irgendwie absurd vor, denn hätte er sich damals vorstellen können, an dem Tag, als er Faye zum zweiten Mal gesehen hatte, wo sie hilflos durchs All geirrt war, weil ihr Tank nach Sprit gerufen hatte und Jet sie aus Misstrauen an die Treppe gekettet hatte, jemals in einem veralteten Hotelzimmer vor ihr zu sitzen und nichts als Liebe für sie empfinden zu können?

Damals wohl nicht.

Da hatte sein Herz noch für Julia geschlagen, doch die lange Zeit, die bei seiner Trennung von dieser geheimnisvollen Schönheit verstrichen war, hatte die Wunden dieser tragischen Liebe verheilt, hatte die Gefühle einfach abgetötet, wie Unkraut eine schöne Rose...oder war es Faye gewesen, die diese traurige Suche beendet hatte? Er wusste es nicht, aber es war auch nicht von großer Bedeutung für ihn – zumindest nicht in diesem zweisamen Augenblick, in dem Faye sich durch ihre Gefühle so anders benahm und ihre misstrauische und widerspenstige Art einfach zurückschob.

Noch immer sah sie ihn an, ohne etwas zu sagen, sie schien nicht wirklich auf seine Antwort zu warten, als hätte sie diese längst gekannt, und als sie mit ihren knallrot lackierten Fingernägeln an seinem Haaransatz spielte und seinen Nacken sanft streichelte, da trat es ihr einfach so über die Lippen: „Ich liebe dich auch, Spike..." Sie schmunzelte etwas verlegen. „Kommt zwar etwas spät, aber immerhin...es soll schon gesagt sein, und da wird nicht einmal Jet dazwisch-", fügte sie seufzend hinzu, doch da hatte Spike ihr schon den Mund mit seinen Lippen verschlossen, weil er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, ihre vollen Lippen ungeküsst zu lassen.

Ein heißer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss entbrannte zwischen den beiden zum Klang der lauten Bluesmusik, die wenige Minuten zuvor durch den kalten Regen hindurch von der kleinen Kneipe auf der anderen Seite des Hinterhofes gedrungen war und die Luft mit ihren schönen Klängen füllte, und Faye konnte nicht anders, als Spike an sich zu ziehen, als sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihre prickelnd kribbelnde Haut zauberte.

Es waren warme Sonnenstrahlen, die durch den Schutzschild des im Krater wachsenden Staates auf dem Mars gebündelt auf Edwards liebliches Kindergesicht schienen und ihre hellen, braunen Augen glücklich aufleuchten ließen, als das rothaarige Hackermädchen summend durch die Straße zog und die Menschenmasse freudig in der angenehmen Hitze des frühen Morgens musterte, während bei Spike und Faye auf dem Titan die Nacht bereits hereingebrochen war. Ed blickte sich ein wenig um, als sie sich naserümpfend am Kopf kratzte, und betrachtete das hübsche, kleine Café lächelnd aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, das sich vor ihr an einer Straßenkreuzung im untersten Stockwerk eines großen Kaufhauses befand. „Komm schon, Kleiner, lass uns was schlürfen gehen!", kicherte sie dem Welsh-Corgie zu, der ihr artig durch die gefüllten Straßen gefolgt war, mit dem zwanghaften Hungerdrang im Magen nach Etwas zu essen. „Wuff! Wuff!" Ein schmiegte sich hechelnd an Edwards rechtes Bein und kitzelte sie mit seiner Zunge, und das Mädchen stolzierte, als sie ein fröhliches Lied zu singen anfing, auf das kleine Café zu, auf dessen frisch geputztem Schild in großen Lettern „Drink me" geschrieben stand. Ihr Blick wurde ein wenig skeptisch. „Was für ein blöder Name...Erwachsene haben echt keinen Stil, oder, Kleiner?", sagte sie, während sie an den pflaumenvioletten Plastiktischen und Stühlen vorbeiging, an denen eine Menge sich wüst oder munter unterhaltender Leute verschiedener Altersklassen saß und zusammen Kaffee oder Cola trank, oder sich einfach über ein Stück Kuchen oder Eis hermachte. „Hey, Hunde sind nicht erlaubt, du kleiner Bengel, also geh wieder!", murrte ein großer, aber schlaksiger Mann mit einer langen, braunen Haarmähne auf dem Kopf, die er unter einer bunten Kappe versteckte, und als Ed ihren Blick grinsend zu ihm hoch wandte, während sie Ein liebevoll am Kopf tätschelte, fing sie unerwartet wie ein Hund zu knurren an. „Ein ist ein ganz Lieber! Er macht Edward niemals Probleme, also darf er auch mit rein! Bitte, bitte, bitte! Oder ich mach hier gleich alles putt!" Der Mann wich nicht von der glasigen Cafédoppeltür, doch sein Blick weichte trotzdem ein, als Ed einen süßen, unwiderstehlichen Knopfäugeleinblick aufsetzte und sich hinunter zu Ein hockte, den sie schnurrend umarmte. „Es würde Eddie das Herz zerbrechen, ihren Kleinen draußen zu lassen! Er ist doch ihr Ein und Alles...hihi...ihr EIN und Alles, verstehst du?", bettelte sie quiekend, doch sie musste erneut grinsen.

Schließlich ließ der Mann sie herein, auch wenn er seinen Blick verängstigt zu der strengen Cafébesitzerin wandte, die ruhig und gelassen auf einem der Barhocker am anderen Ende des Caféinneren saß und gemütlich eine Zeitung las, während sie an der weißen Porzellantasse voll Cappuccino nippte, die sie in der anderen Hand fest umklammert hielt. Edward durchquerte den kleinen, aber wesentlich kühleren Raum, in dem die glänzenden Holztische, die mit weißen, Blumen bestickten Tischdecken bedeckt rechts und links an den großen Glasfronten standen, in der Mitte und ging an den wenigen Leuten vorbei Richtung Theke, an der nur die schwarzhaarige Besitzerin saß – die meisten Leute genossen das wunderschöne Wetter draußen. Sie kletterte auf einen Barhocker, der neben der Frau stand, und streichelte abermals über Eins Kopf, als er bellend mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Die blauäugige Cafébesitzerin schreckte schreiend hoch, wandte ihren Blick neben sich zu dem kleinen Rotschopf und seinem Hund und fasste sich mit rasendem Puls in den Adern an die Brust. „Mein Gott, hast du mich aber erschreckt...", seufzte sie mit schnellen Atemzügen, „er hat dich also mit dem Kleinen hier hereingelassen...?" Die 34-jährige Frau zeigte mit dem Kopf nickend zu dem schlaksigen Mann draußen, der noch immer neben der Tür stand, und Edward nickte lächelnd. „Der Ein hier ist aber ein lieber Hund, der tut keiner Fliege was zuleide...außer Faye vielleicht, aber sonst ist er ganz brav. Er hört ja auch auf mich!", erwiderte sie ihr und Ein stimmte dem Hackermädchen mit einem lauten Bellen zu, ehe er sich schmatzend neben sie auf den Boden legte und seine beste Freundin mit einem wachen Blick beobachtete. Die Besitzerin lächelte. „Ein Welsh-Corgie, richtig? Er ist scheinbar ein sehr intelligentes Tier..." Sie richtete sich mit dem Blick zu einer Tür, die, mit einem weißen Vorhang verdeckt in der linken Ecke hinter der Theke lag und rief: „Sheila...? Holst du bitte eine Schüssel mit Wasser? Wir haben hier einen Hundegast!" Es ertönte ein lautes „Ja! Ich komme gleich!", und die hübsche Besitzerin wandte sich wieder zu Ed und Ein: „Und was kann ich dir anbieten, Junge?" Edward lachte die Frau amüsiert an. „Eddie ist aber kein Junge, Eddie ist ein waschechtes Mädchen, ne, Kleiner?"

Sie lag einfach nur da und starrte auf die vergilbte Zimmerdecke hinauf, als sie seufzend der Bluesmusik lauschte, die noch immer durch die dunkle Nacht wie ein Schrei hindurch brach. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, doch es war noch immer prasselndes Wasser in dem dämmerigen Zimmer zu hören, das nur von der Hinterhofslaterne etwas beleuchtet wurde, und als die Kopfgeldjägerin einen Blick auf die Tür des Bads warf, ehe sie den lästigen Verbandskasten wieder in die Schublade des kleinen Nachtschränkchens räumte, auf dem eine Tischlampe das schöne Muster der kleinen Tischdecke verdeckte, richtete sie sich vom Bett auf und blieb aufrecht sitzen. Faye hörte jeden einzelnen Tropfen, der aus der Duschbrause schoss. Wie kann er sich nur in der Dunkelheit des Badezimmers duschen...? Wenn er da mal nicht den Boden küsst... Bei dem Gedanken musste die junge Frau breit grinsen. Sie konnte noch immer nicht ganz fassen, dass Spike und sie sich geküsst hatten, insbesondere weil die beiden sich eine ganze Zeit lang nicht nur nicht gemocht, sondern gehasst hatten, doch sie erkannte: Was sich neckt, das liebt sich.

Ihre Gedanken verloren sich bei dem Anblick eines kleinen Gemäldes, das, in einen goldenen Bilderrahmen gebettet, gegenüber dem Bett neben der zerkratzten Tür des Badezimmers hing und eine geheimnisvolle Frau mit einem schwarzen Hut auf dem Kopf, der an der Vorderfront spitz zulief, zeigte. Diese Frau hatte langes, blondes Haar, doch ihre Augen versteckten sich unter dem Hut und nur der ängstlich und verbittert verzogene Gesichtsausdruck und die hellen, roten Lippen, die sie ernstlich zusammengepresst hielt, waren zu sehen. Irgendwie wirkte diese schicke Dame nachdenklich auf Faye und unter diesem schönen Pelzmantel, der den Körper der blonden Schönheit verdeckt hielt, glaubte sie Julias matt glänzenden Ledermantel zu sehen, wie auch ihre bestechend schönen, marineblauen Augen unter dem schwarzen Hut.

Faye schien diese Frau nicht einfach so vergessen zu können, ebenso wie ihre Worte, die Worte, die nur sie gehört hatte, als alle noch auf dem Luxusliner „The Princess Of Shadows II" gefangen gewesen waren. Damals hatte Faye aus ihrer Zelle heraus Julias Stimme gehört, als die blonde Frau draußen im Flur an der Wand gelehnt gestanden und die Worte geflüstert hatte, die Faye nachdenklich vor sich hinmurmelte: „Wird es je aufhören, wehzutun...?" Julia hatte danach eine kleine Pause gemacht und Faye hatte sie schluchzen gehört. „Ich werde wohl niemals aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen...aus dem Traum, der in der Nacht begann, als ich ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss gab..."

Faye blickte erschrocken auf die Tür neben dem Gemälde, zwischen dessen Türrahmen sie plötzlich Spike stehen sah, der sie mit ernst verzogenen Augenbrauen anstarrte und dabei das weiße Handtuch von seiner rechten Schulter zog, das er sich vorher lässig übergehangen hatte, und als er sich die graublauen Boxershorts zurechtzupfte und sich das restliche Wasser vom entblößten Oberkörper abwischte, kam er mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu, obwohl er seinen Blick von ihr abgewandt und zu dem unordentlich gefalteten Haufen seiner getragenen Kleidung gerichtet hatte, die er unter seinem linken Arm geklemmt hielt. „Warum beschäftigt sie dich so sehr, Faye?", fragte er sie ruhig und bei seinem Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster schoss ihm das Bild von Julias Gesicht in die Gedanken, vor seine Augen, und er musste verbittert wegschauen, um sich nicht wieder in ihren tiefgründigen Augen zu verlieren. Doch als Faye ihm antwortete, sah er Julias eiskalten Blick wieder: „Weil ich wissen will, mit wem wir uns da einlassen...sie hat schon einmal auf mich geschossen, und sie wird es wieder tun, wenn die Gelegenheit da ist."

Edwards Blick schoss zur Tür, als sie den weißen Vorhang durch den angenehmen Luftzug zur Seite wehen sah, und Ein bellte laut los, als Sheila, das 13-jährige Mädchen mit dem schulterlangen, schwarzen Haar, mit einer silbernen Edelstahlschüssel voll frischen Wassers in den Händen durch die Tür hinter die Theke trat und die Schüssel grummelnd dem Hackermädchen, das Ein liebevoll an seinen kleinen, braunweißen Hundeöhrchen kraulte, herüberreichte. „Dahaaaaanke! Hier, mein Kleiner, hier hast du was zu trinken...", sagte sie lächelnd, als sie dem Welsh-Corgie-Männchen die Wasserschüssel vor seine Schnauze auf den gewischten Parkettboden stellte, doch ihr Blick blieb grübelnd auf Sheilas Gesicht liegen.

Irgendwoher schien sie dieses Mädchen zu kennen.

„Du siehst genauso aus wie Spikeys Cousine, ne, Ein?" Sheilas Brauen fuhren hoch. „Du kennst Spike? A...aber woher das denn...?" „Spike gehört zum Bebopteam, genauso wie Eddie! Jaaaaaaaa...aber momentan ist er nicht da...", erwiderte sie dem verdutzten Mädchen, das ihren Blick verwundert zu der Cafébesitzerin wandte, und auf den blassen, fleischigfarbigen Lippen der Frau ließ sich ein kurzes Lächeln nieder, ehe sie einen kleinen Schluck aus der Cappuccinotasse nahm. Sie drehte sich zu Ed um. „Sheila ist nicht seine richtige Cousine...Spike hat die Kleine vor Jahren ausgesetzt auf der Straße gefunden und sie mir anvertraut und seitdem ist er für sie immer ihr „großer Cousin" gewesen...deshalb ist sie ja auch so vernarrt in ihn und Julia", sagte sie lächelnd und ihre ozeanblauen Augen, in denen sich ein schüchternes Schimmern von grauer Farbe wieder fand, blitzten für einen Augenblick beim Namen „Julia" auf – doch nicht aus Hass oder Abscheu, die Besitzerin mochte Julia sehr, „kennst du Julia?" Edward blickte von Ein auf und nickte der 34-jährigen zu. „Klar kenn ich die. Die hat Jettyleins Schiff geklaut und ist dann abgehauen, tja, und seitdem ist sie weg...aber Spike ist sie nicht suchen gegangen...er ist weg, bei Faye...", entgegnete sie ihr grinsend, „und jetzt verstecken die beiden sich, weil Julia ein Kopfgeld auf beide ausgesetzt hat...ja..." Die Cafébesitzerin ließ ihre Augen mit einem traurigen Lächeln für einen Moment lang geschlossen. „Ja, ich habe davon gehört...Julia ist völlig verstört, seitdem Spike sie so sehr verletzt hat, sie hat es mir erzählt. Die beiden tun mir Leid, sie haben soviel gemeinsam durchgemacht, na ja, und jetzt haben sie sich so schmerzhaft „getrennt"...ich mache mir Sorgen um Julia..."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dich nicht um mich sorgen brauchst, Sarah, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung...ich bin nur etwas aufgewühlt." Edward sah die glänzend blonden Haare, die sich in der großen Fensterscheibe der rechten Glasfront neben ihr widerspiegelten, langsam hinter Sarahs Kopf hervorschauen und Julia, welche die schwarz getönte Sonnenbrille lässig durch die weichen Haare fahren und auf dem Kopf ruhen ließ, schenkte der Cafébesitzerin ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich habe das Kopfgeld zurückgenommen...ich bin überhaupt völlig durcheinander gewesen, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich werde mir mein Leben nicht durch Spike kaputtmachen lassen, also kannst du beruhigt sein...", fügte sie beruhigend hinzu, als Sarah ihr Gesicht auf die rechte Hand stützte und die blonde Frau neben sich kopfschüttelnd ansah, und Sheila beugte sich über die Theke hinweg zu ihrer Erziehungsberechtigten und Julia. „Ach, jetzt komm...du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach so aufgeben, Julia, nur weil er glaubt, dass er so ne Pflaume wie diese Valentine mehr braucht als dich..." Julias Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich wieder ernst und ihr Blick, der zuvor noch so sanft und gutmütig auf dem kleinen Mädchen geruht hatte, festigte sich. „Sheila, du solltest dich da nicht einmischen...ich meine das nicht böse, aber..." „Klar, hab schon verstanden, ist halt was für Erwachsene...bla, bla, bla...ich geh ja schon..." Sie drehte sich beleidigt zu der Kaffeemaschine um und trottete durch die Tür in der rechten Ecke in das Hinterzimmer zurück, als Sarah nach einer Colaflasche griff. „Valentine? Sie meint wohl diese kleine Glückspielerin, Spikes Kopfgeldjägerkollegin, oder?", sagte sie schließlich, als sie Julia ein Glas Cola mit Eiswürfeln einfüllte und sich dabei seufzend an der Stirn kratzte, als sich Edward, das rothaarige Hackermädchen, in die Unterhaltung einmischte: „Yep, genau die hat sie gemeint, unsere gute Faye...mein Kleiner mag Faye nicht, aber er mag Spike auch nicht und Jet mag er auch nicht...Ein mag nur mich, nicht wahr, mein Kleiner?" Sie beugte sich zu dem Welsh-Corgie-Männchen hinunter, das sich bei den Namen der drei Kopfgeldjäger aufmerksam vom Parkettboden aufgerichtet und zu bellen begonnen hatte, und streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Schnauze, als von draußen aus das laute Hupen einiger Gleiter und LKWs durch das offene Fenster links von Julia gedrungen war.

„Ich habe auf sie geschossen, Sarah..." Die Schwarzhaarige riss ihre Augen weit auf. „Du hast also auf O'Connor gehört und hast seinen Auftrag ausgeführt...?! Ach, Julia...wieso bürgst du dir aber auch immer unnötig Last auf? Du weißt doch, dass jetzt Spike glauben wird, du hättest nur auf diese Faye geschossen, weil du ihn für dich haben willst und nicht willst, dass sie ihn bekommt...und das er dich jetzt vielleicht hassen wird...?", fragte sie fast schon vorwerfend, doch Julia fing zu lächeln an, es war ein trauriges Lächeln voll Bedauern, und doch strahlten ihre blauen Augen keinen einzigen Funken Trauer aus, als ein Seufzen ihren Mund verließ und sie Sarah nach einem Schluck aus dem kalten Glas Cola antwortete: „Und was ist, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich es nicht anders wollte...?" Sarah schwieg. „Ich hasse Faye Valentine nicht, sie hat mir sogar einmal geholfen, aber...ich kann einfach nicht von Spike loslassen. Ich werde niemals frei von ihm sein...verstehst du das denn nicht...?"

„Dann solltest du jetzt brav mit mir mitkommen, Julia, denn wir wollen eine nette Partie „Russisches Roulette" mit der Bebopcrew spielen..." Die beiden Frauen drehten sich erschrocken um. „Rain?!"

Es war ein leises Zwitschern, das Spike früh am Morgen aus seinem schwachen und unangenehmen Schlaf geweckt hatte, als die warmen und sanften Strahlen der Sonne durch die Scheibe der Balkontür hindurch auf sein Gesicht gefallen waren und seine leicht geöffneten Augen blendeten, doch dieser schöne, sonnige Morgen konnte ihm die Erinnerungen an seinen Traum nicht entreißen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Gemälde der blonden Frau mit dem schwarzen Hut. Sie sah ihn an. Er konnte ihre Augen nicht sehen, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn ansah, und ihr verbittertes und nachdenkliches Gesicht und das markant hinab gesenkte Kinn zeigte ihm, dass es ein leidvoller Blick sein musste.

Ein Gähnen. Spike blickte neben sich auf das weiche Bett, in dem er aufrecht saß - die Decke hatte er neben sich zur Seite geschoben - und sah Faye, die sich seufzend das rechte Auge rieb und dabei den linken, dünnen Träger ihres bleichweißen Satinshortytops wieder zurechtzupfte, der ihr von der Schulter gerutscht war, als sich ihre müden, grünen Augen langsam zu ihm aufrichteten und ein blitzkurzes Lächeln ihre Lippen durchfuhr.

Es erstarb, als sie ihn wieder zu dem Gemälde gegenüber sehen sah.

„Du hast ihren Namen im Schlaf ständig vor dich hingemurmelt, Spike...Sagst du mir, was du geträumt hast...?", sagte sie leise, als sie ihn zu sich runter zog und sich mit einem misstrauischen Funkeln in den Augen dicht an ihn schmiegte, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und ihm dabei mit der linken Hand langsam über die nackte Brust streichelte. Spike, der seinen Blick noch immer nicht von dem Bild abwenden konnte, erfasste ihre Hand mit der seinen und umschlang diese fest. „Kennst du die Geschichte vom kleinen, teuflischen Engel, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er bei Gott im Himmel oder beim Teufel in der Hölle leben sollte...?" Er sah ihr für einen Augenblick lang in die Augen, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu dem Bild der Frau mit dem schwarzen Hut. „Eltern erzählen die doch immer ihren Kindern, damit sie schön brav bleiben, oder?" Er nickte lächelnd, doch sein Blick blieb kalt und gefühllos.

„Es war einmal ein kleiner Engel, der lebte bei Gott und den vielen anderen Schutzengeln im Himmel und bekam vom lieben Herrn einen Schützling zugesprochen. Dieser Schützling war ein kleines Mädchen, das in einer reichen Familie lebte. Sie hatte alles, was sie sich im Leben wünschte, und doch blieb ihr Leben unerfüllt von Liebe und Zuwendung, weil ihre Eltern niemals Zeit für sie hatten. Da flüsterte der Teufel dem kleinen Engel heimlich ins Ohr, er solle das Mädchen nicht mehr beschützen, damit sie sterben könne, um ihrem unglücklichen Leben zu entfliehen, und der Engel hörte auf die falsche Zunge des Teufels und ließ das Mädchen bei einem Unfall sterben. Als er erkannte, wie falsch er gehandelt hatte, bat er bei Gott verzweifelt um Vergebung, und der Herr zeigte ihm als Strafe das Feuer der Hölle. Doch der Teufel vergiftete die Seele des kleinen Engels und machte ihn zu einem Wesen des Bösen. Als der kleine Engel wieder zu Gott zurückkehrte, wurde er unsicher, weil er nicht wusste, wo er leben sollte: „Im Himmel oder in der Hölle?", fragte er sich immerzu."

Spike unterbrach sich. „Wie endet die Geschichte noch mal? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern...", fragte Faye ihn flüsternd, doch Spike, der ihre Stirn mit kleinen Küssen benetzte, konnte sich ebenso nicht an den Verlauf der Geschichte erinnern: „Ich weiß es auch nicht mehr...aber so war es in meinem Traum. Julia hatte eine Waffe in der Hand, hielt sie sich an die Schläfe...und dann sah sie mich mit diesem Ausdruck im Gesicht an. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie abdrücken soll, oder nicht..."

Ein leises, kaum hörbares Klopfen drang von der Hotelzimmertür zu den beiden rüber, und als sich die rot gepolsterte Tür öffnete, wandten beide den Blick voneinander ab und blickten zu Jet, der seufzend hineintrottete. Er stolperte schluckend zurück, als er Spike und Faye aneinandergekuschelt im Bett liegen sah. „Ach du heilige Scheiße...was ist denn jetzt in euch beide gefahren, hm?!", kreischte er panisch los, doch Faye, die gähnend aus dem Bett stieg und sich dabei am Kopf kratzte, trat neben ihn zur Holzkommode und zog eine Zigarette aus der Zigarettenpackung, als sie kopfschüttelnd auf die Scherben des zersplitterten Spiegels blickte. „Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein, Jet...es ist gar nichts passiert, okay?", sagte sie schroff und gab ihm die Zigarette, „es gibt keinen Grund, warum du dich aufregen müsstest...sag uns lieber, ob wir noch in Gefahr sind, Opa." Jet stopfte ihr murrend die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und ging an ihr vorbei zu Spike. „Julia hat das Kopfgeld wieder zurückgenommen, keine Ahnung, wo sie sich gerade befindet...ist ja auch egal...Zieht euch um und lasst uns dann von hier abhauen, Ed wartet auf dem Mars auf uns..."

Die Bierflaschen, die im Kühlschrank standen, prallten klirrend gegeneinander, als Faye die Tür des schwachgelben Kühlschrankes fluchend zugeknallt hatte und ihren Blick auf Jet richtete, der seufzend in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Er ließ sich gegenüber von Spike, der nachdenklich auf dem Sofa saß, auf die gelbe Couch nieder und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Jet, im Kühlschrank herrscht ja gähnende Leere!" Jet ignorierte die wutschnaubende Frau einfach, denn sein Blick, so müde er auch erscheinen mochte, ruhte besorgt auf seinem Freund, der gedankenverloren auf die Tischplatte des grauen Tisches starrte und mit seinen braunen Augen eine lästige Stubenfliege verfolgte, die hastig über die klebenden Reste von Pfannkuchensirup lief. Woran er wohl wieder denkt..., fragte er sich, und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er zu Faye hinüber, ehe er den Aschenbecher mit dem „Big Shot" Logo zu sich rüberzog und den kleinen, verbrannten Zipfel der Zigarette hineinfallen ließ, ...über Faye...? Oder Julia...? Der Junge wird wohl niemals aus dem Teufelskreis seiner beschissenen Vergangenheit herauskommen, egal, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengt...solange Julia lebt, wird sie ihn verfolgen und er wird an sie denken. Sein Blick galt wieder Faye, als sich die 23-jährige neben ihm auf die Couch fallen ließ. Da wird _sie _ihm auch nicht helfen können... Jet verscheuchte die Stubenfliege mit der umherwedelnden Hand seines mechanischen Armes und Spike, der die grüne Bierflasche in seiner Hand fest umschlungen hielt, riss sich aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Er sah für einen kurzen Augenblick lang zu Jet auf. „Ist was...? Warum starrst du mich so an?" Sein Gegenüber schwieg. „Jungs, ich hasse diesen verdammten Tag...ich hab schon wieder keinen Maibaum bekommen...stattdessen häufen sich meine Rechnungen...", platzte Faye plötzlich mit ihrer genervt gestimmten Stimme in das beschämende Schweigen der beiden ein, als sich Jet kopfschüttelnd zurückgelehnt hatte und Spike fragte: „MAIBAUM? Was soll denn das sein, Faye? Warum sollte dir jemand einen Maibaum schenken...?" Die junge Frau seufzte. „Weil man das halt am 1. Mai traditionell macht." „Ja, ja, da fragt man sich doch, wer hier der Opa ist...du bist doch selbst schon steinalt, Faye, das hat man bestimmt im letzten Jahrhundert gemacht", erwiderte Jet ihr lachend und auch Spike, der trotz seiner Frage immer noch wie weggetreten war, stimmte in sein vergnügtes Lachen mit ein, auch wenn sein Blick wieder schwerfällig zur Tischplatte hinab sank. „Und so jemand wie du nennt sich Kulturkenner, Jet...das macht man heute auch noch, nur nicht so häufig wie vor 70 Jahren. Die Männer stellen den Frauen ihres Herzens einen Birkenbaum vor das Fenster und schmücken ihn dann noch mit etwas Krepppapier...als Liebesbeweis...", erzählte sie schmollend, „als ich 15 Jahre alt war, war die Laterne vor meinem Fenster voll von den Dingern, das war schon ein richtiger Wald..." Jet prustete laut los. „Klar, die Typen wollten dich unter dem Haufen Bäume begraben, weil sie dich nicht mehr ertragen konnten, Faye...! So nach dem Motto: „Begrabt den alten Besen unterm Holz!" Du gibst mir doch Recht, Spike, oder?"

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall. Die Bebop bebte für einen Moment lang erschütternd auf, sämtliche lose Gegenstände prallten und zersplitterten auf dem kalten Metallboden des Gemeinschaftraumes auf und rollten unter den grauen Tisch zu Fayes Füßen, die erschrocken ihre Beine hob und fragend zu Jet blickte. „Verdammt, was war das?!" Jet sah zum Bullauge, das sich etwas weiter neben der Treppe befand, und erblickte einen verstaubten Gleiter an der Seitenfront, der an die Bebop angedockt hatte.

Die Luke stand sperrweit offen.

„Scheiße, jemand will uns hier wohl einen Besuch abstatten! Faye, du bleibst am Besten hier und hältst die Stellung...und du Spike, dich lassen wir raus...sonst wird das hier nix...", sagte er mit einem ernst gewordenen Gesichtsausdruck, „der kann hier gleich hereinschneien, er hat sich direkt an die Schleuse hinter dem Gemeinschaftsraum angedockt!", fügte er hastig hinzu und als er sich aufrichtete, um zum Cockpit zu laufen und das Tor der Wartungshalle 2 zu öffnen, erblickte er eine schwarze Gestalt im Korridor vor sich stehen, die sich mit einem höhnischen, Furcht erregenden Lachen auf ihn, Spike und Faye zu bewegte.

Die lauten Schritte kamen immer näher.

„Sie gehen nirgendwohin, Mr. Black...erst einmal müssen Sie sich ein einmaliges Spektakel mit ansehen..." Faye erkannte Rains Stimme und der junge Kopfgeldjäger, der nicht wesentlich älter als Spike war, lachte wieder dieses röchelnde Lachen. Der Anblick von Julia jedoch, die er vor sich her schob, die linke Hand auf ihre roten Lippen gepresst, ließ sie erstarren. Ihre blauen Augen schrieen vor Angst. „JULIA!" Spike sprang vom gelben Sofa auf und starrte sie entsetzt an, und der Wille, loszulaufen und sie zu befreien, erstarb durch Jet, als dieser ihn rettend zurückdrückte. „Wer zum Teufel sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier...?", fragte er angespannt, während seine Augen sich verengten, doch Rain schwieg. Er wies mit einem Nicken, als er seine Lippen hässlich zu einem verachtenden Grinsen verzog und seine tiefblauen Augen wie ein Wahnsinniger hervorquellen ließ, zu Faye, doch die junge Kopfgeldjägerin starrte wie gebannt auf Julias qualvoll verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Augen, mit denen sie nicht auf Spike, sondern auf Faye blickte.

„Faye...? Weiß du...wer das ist...?" Sie kniff die Augen verbittert zusammen. „Er heißt Rain...ich bin ihm kurz im Hotel begegnet, bevor mich O'Connors Typen mitgenommen haben, aber...aber ich denke nicht, dass er nur ein einfacher Kopfgeldjäger ist..." „Sie haben es erfasst, Miss Valentine! Kopfgeldjäger, pah! Wie ich dieses Gesindel verabscheue! Leute, die nichts Besseres zu tu haben, als den Abschaum des Sonnensystems zu fangen und ihr miserables Leben damit zu finanzieren...! Ihr seid doch nicht besser als die Menschen, die ihr der Polizei ausliefert!", schrie er hysterisch los und seine Augen richteten sich unter seinem schallenden Gelächter, das durch den Raum hindurchhallte und die Trommelfelle der Kopfgeldjägercrew durchbrach, auf Spike, auf den er die Waffe richtete, die er zuvor noch an Julias Kopf gehalten hatte – seine Hand zitterte unübersehbar, „hat es wenigstens Spaß gemacht, meinem Vater die Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen, Spiegel? Hat es dir gefallen, hm?!" Er fletschte seine zusammengepressten Zähne wie ein Hund. „Du bist O'Connors Sohn…was...?" Spike blieb ruhig hinter Jets vorgestrecktem Arm stehen. „Genau...und diesmal werde _ich _den nächsten Kopfschuss genießen, Spiegel...", knirschte er mit zynischem Blick, den er wieder auf Faye richtete, „denn die Kleine da wird sich jetzt eine amüsante Partie „Russischen Roulettes" gönnen...und zwar gegen Julia."

Spikes Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er da gerade wirklich auf Faye gezeigt? Hatte er wirklich von ihr verlangt, so ein leichtsinniges Spiel zu spielen? Und das mit Julia?

Sein ganzer Körper wurde schwer wie Blei, seine Glieder waren taub, genauso wie seine Ohren.

Rains röchelnd raue Stimme drang nicht mehr zu ihm durch: „Ich will dich leiden sehen, Spiegel, damit du spürst, wie es ist, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Entweder wird Julia den Löffel abgeben...oder die kleine Miss Valentine wird die Geranien von unten bewundern dürfen!"

Spikes Blick wurde leer.

„Und was willst du tun, wenn Faye es nicht tut? Willst du uns dann alle abknallen?" Rain lachte. „Genau, und sie wird die Erste sein." Es war ein tiefes Einatmen, das hinter Spike durch den Raum rauschte, und er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner linken Schulter, ihren Blick in seinem Rücken und ihre Unsicherheit, ihre Furcht, als sie langsam an ihm vorbei zu Rain trat und dem dominierend dreinblickenden Mann mit gesenktem Blick zunickte.

Die Entscheidung war ihr nicht schwer gefallen. Sie musste es tun.

„Dann mal her mit dem Spielzeug", sagte sie schluckend, doch schon jetzt wurde sie von Spike zurückgezogen. Er umklammerte sie fest von hinten. „Das kannst du nicht tun, Faye! Was, wenn die Kugel dich trifft? Willst du dein Leben einfach so aufs Spiel setzen, weil irgend so ein Irrer das von dir verlangt...? Lass uns einen anderen Weg hier raus finden...ich bitte dich, Faye...", vernahm sie das Flüstern seiner flehenden Stimme an ihrem rechten Ohr, aber sie riss sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck von ihm los, wenn auch widerwillig, und ging zu Rain zum Eingang des hellen Gemeinschaftsraumes, in dem immer wieder das Schwingen der rotierenden Ventilatorschraube von der Raumdecke zu hören war. Ihr schlaftrunkener Blick wandte sich zögernd zu Julia. Die blonde Frau stand nervös vor ihr und Rain, der Spike zugrinste, öffnete die schmutzige Pistolentrommel und leerte sie. „Komm ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Spiegel...ich habe noch eine zweite Waffe und wenn du nur einen Muskel bewegst, knall ich beide ab. Und anschließend dich", drohte er hämisch, während er eine gelbgoldene Kugel aus dem Revers seines dunkelblauen Jacketts zog - Spike erkannte die Kugel, denn es war die Gleiche, die Julia aus ihrer Waffe abgefeuert und damit Fayes Rippe durchschossen hatte - und sie lächelnd in eines der Trommelfächer steckte.

„Nur eine Kugel...", sagte er und sein Blick fiel zunächst auf Julia und dann auf die zitternde Faye, „ihr beiden kennt die Regeln. Es wird abwechselnd abgedrückt, nachdem die Mündung an die eigene Schläfe gehalten wird, aber wir nehmen eine kleine Änderung vor. Ihr werdet die Waffe jeweils auf euer Gegenüber halten und zwar genau zwischen die Augen, verstanden? Und Julia fängt nun an..." Er zog seine zweite Waffe und drückte Julia die erste lächelnd in die rechte Hand. Sie sah auf das glänzende Schießeisen nieder, dabei flackerten ihre marineblauen Augen, die sie nur leicht geöffnet hielt, ängstlich auf, aber ihre Finger klammerten sich sicher um das kalte Metall, das leicht in ihrer Hand lag. Doch als sie auf Faye blickte, ließ sie den ausgestreckten Arm wieder hinabsacken als wären all die Kräfte aus ihrem ohnehin schwachen Körper gewichen. „Ich...ich kann nicht...", trat es ihr stammelnd über die zitternden Lippen, „ich kann nicht auf sie schießen..."

Rain konnte nicht fassen, was er da aus ihrem Mund hörte.

„Und wieso nicht, du kleine Schlampe?! Du hast ihr doch schon einmal eine Kugel in den Körper geballert und da hast du nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt!", schrie Rain sie von hinten an, als er auf ihr glänzend blondes Haar starrte, das durch die aufwirbelnde Luft des Ventilators umherwehte, und Julia schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf. „Du warst doch gar nicht dabei, als ich da oben auf dem Balkon stand und auf sie gezielt habe, oder? Was glaubst du wohl, warum ich nicht ihr Herz getroffen habe...? Ich konnte sie nicht töten..." Faye sah kurz zu Spike, doch er hatte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr, Julia und Rain gewandt, denn er konnte sich das nicht mit ansehen. Hätte Faye ein letztes Mal in seine Augen geschaut, so hätte sie in sein erstarrtes und gefühlloses Inneres blicken können.

Schließlich entnahm sie Julia die Waffe und richtete sie auf ihr verzweifeltes Gegenüber. „Dann werde eben ich anfangen, wenn Sie zu feige sind, ein zweites Mal auf mich zu schießen, Julia. Ich habe kein Problem damit...Sie haben mir sowieso nichts als Ärger gemacht, ich habe wegen Ihnen gelitten, selbst wenn Sie gar nichts dafür können...deshalb werde ich mich deswegen nicht schlecht fühlen", sagte sie mit hasserfülltem Blick, der Julias Augen brennend durchstach, und dann drückte sie ab.

Es machte nur „Klick".

Nichts als ein Luftdruck war aus der schwarzen Mündung der silbern funkelnden Waffe gedrungen und so drückte Faye die Pistole wieder in Julias Hände. „Und wenn Sie nicht schießen, verdammt noch mal, dann werden Sie sich wünschen, Spike hätte sich in eine andere Frau als Sie verlieben sollen...ich kann ihm mit einem Schlag das Herz brechen, wenn ich will, und das nur, weil ich seine große Liebe erschossen habe", zischte sie zornig, „ich weiß genau, dass er noch immer Sie liebt, auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptet hat, und deshalb werde ich das aus dieser Welt schaffen, was mich von ihm trennt – und das sind _Sie_..." Faye stemmte ihre linke Hand in die Hüfte und blickte Julia wartend an, auch wenn sie ihre Worte am Liebsten wieder zurückgenommen hätte, doch sie hatte es sagen müssen. Nicht nur Julia, auch Spike sollte alles erfahren, was ihr so durch den Kopf ging, ganz besonders Spike, dem sie ihre Verschwiegenheit nicht mehr länger entgegenbringen wollte. Sie hatte sich nicht getraut, ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen, und so starrte sie in das schwarze, finstere Loch der Waffe, das sich auf ihre Stirn richtete und spürte die schwermütige Stimmung hinter ihrem Rücken.

Spike schloss seine Augen.

„Das Gleiche gilt für mich, Miss Valentine..." Julias knochig wirkender Zeigefinger senkte sich.

Es folgte kein Schuss. Nur ein leichtes Pusten drang aus der Pistole.

„Hui, es wird ja immer spannender zwischen den Damen, finden Sie nicht auch, Mr. Black?" Rain blickte amüsiert zu Jet hinüber, doch der nervöse Kopfgeldjäger erwiderte den kalten und gehässigen Blick des blonden Mannes nicht, dazu war er viel zu sehr auf die Waffe fixiert, die nun wieder in Fayes Händen ruhte. Er sah, wie seine Kollegin zitterte und wie sie kläglich versuchte, ihre Angst zu verbergen. Sie richtete die Waffe wieder auf Julia, doch sie konnte nicht richtig zielen, ihre Hände wackelten, die Pistole klapperte unter dem heftigen Zittern, doch ihr Blick, so entschlossen und ernst, ruhte gelassen in den blauen Augen von Julia.

Sie führte ihren rechten Zeigefinger zum Auslöser der Waffe.

Die Kuppe berührte den kleinen Metallzipfel.

Sie drückte ihn leicht zu sich, doch dann: „Tu es nicht, Faye...du wirst sie erschießen..."

Bitte beirr mich jetzt nicht, Spike...bitte nicht jetzt... Sie starrte auf den bitterkalten Metallboden unter den Sohlen ihrer Füße. „Drücken Sie ab, na los!", rief Rain ihr wutschnaubend entgegen, „tun Sie es, oder _ich_ werde _ihn_ erschießen!" Faye sah wieder auf und Julia entglitt ein sanftes Lächeln. „Erst so entschlossen und jetzt zögern Sie plötzlich, Miss Valentine...? Was ist denn mit Ihnen los?" „Sei still, Julia! Die Kugel ist in dem Trommelfach!" Faye trat schluckend einen Schritt zurück, ihre Gedanken, so verwirrt und wild umherschwirrend, zerstreuten sie völlig, und so ließ sie Waffe leicht hinabsinken. „Schießen Sie!"

Sie kniff die Augen zu und drückte ab.

Die Kugel verließ die Waffe nicht.

„Sehen Sie? So schlimm war es doch nicht...", sagte Julia freundlich und sie zielte mit der Waffe wieder auf Faye, „und Spike: Das Schicksal hat es nicht anders gewollt...es verlangt Freiheit."

Er öffnete seine Augen und betrachtete für einen Augenblick lang den Tisch, auf dem die Stubenfliege im Pfannkuchensirup festklebte und sich vergeblich zu retten versuchte, sie hatte sich selbst dem Tode geweiht, sie hatte sich dem verführerischen Duft des süßen Sirups hingegeben, und da brach wieder die Erinnerung an seinen Traum über ihn herein.

Er hörte es kurz klacken.

Er hörte ein kurzes, lachendes Schnauben von Julia und Fayes lauten Schrei, nachdem sich ein Schuss gelöst hatte.

Der Schatten vor seinen Augen fiel wie ein Stern vom Himmel hinab, ein Körper, dessen langes, blondes Haar in der Luft umherwirbelte, prallte schwer auf dem Metallboden auf, und Spike sah zu Jet, der aufstand, eine Waffe zog, sie ausstreckte. Er sah seinen Mund weit aufreißen, hörte ihn laut rufen, Faye solle sich ducken, und dann hörte er Rain aufschreien, nachdem er geschossen hatte.

Rains schwerer Körper stürzte ebenfalls zu Boden, doch noch immer war seine wimmernde Stimme zu hören.

Es war alles so verschleiert vor Spikes Augen.

Alles spielte sich wie in Zeitlupe ab, so träge war sein Blick.

Und die leise, zittrige Stimme hinter ihm durchpflügte den stummen Raum wie ein Blitz den Nachthimmel: „Und der kleine Engel wurde aus dem Himmel verbannt, er hatte nicht die Chance erhalten, sich noch zu entscheiden, denn sein Schicksalsstern war zersprungen. Und so wurde der teuflische Engel zu einem engelsgleichen Teufel und lebte fortan als seelenloser Sklave in der Hölle...", hörte er Faye leise hauchen, die erstarrt vor sich auf den Boden blickte.

The End

The Dream Goes On...


End file.
